the movie Games
by JMS135
Summary: 32 campers have now arrived at a movie studio, this is the sequel to the camp games, one of these campers are going to win 25,000 dollars. who will win. the is season 2 of the games
1. day 1: an Alien invasion

**hello everyone here we have the movie games, another chapter enjoy. also note to AATC4EVER I have also used Cole and Chloe in this story and you send them in on my first story before I was going to remake it, so Cole and Chloe are going to be in this story, enjoy.**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Judy, Jason, Joshua, Xander, Margaret, Richard, Becca, David, waited for the next contestants to come to do the movie games, then 14 people/chipmunks arrived at the studio.

their names are Chassidy, Michael, Cole Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Fangster, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simon(human), Max, Joe and Freg. Joe is Becca's new boyfriend, after last season, Becca dumped Ryan and went for Joe, and Ryan vowed revenge on Simon for making Ryan loose his girlfriend. Charlie, Bob, Simon(human), Mary, Max and Freg are my OC's and they are human and so is Joe, and the rest of the other OC's that Belong to the other authors that gave me their OC's are Chipmunk but Fangster is a wolf.

" human Simon and Chipmunk Simon, you both have the same name so here is what we are going to do, Chipmunk Simon, we will from now on keep your name as simon, Human Simon we will from now on only you Simone, is that Alright", said James.

" yeah it's okay, so we don't have to confuse anyone", said Simone(human Simon).

" excellent, now here is what is going to happen, every day you will be doing a challenge based on a movie, and the end of each Challenge someone will be sent home, right now we have 32 contestants and at the end of this month one of you will win $25,000", said James.

" okay now, your first movie you will be doing is an Alien movie Challenge, in a fleet is like a maze, not the cornfield maze but a big maze that looks industrial, in that fleet are eggs, what you have to do is find and egg and grab it and come out, remember to avoid the mother alien, if she spots you she will shot you and if you get hit the slime then you out, those that managed to make it out of the fleet with an egg, will stay in for another day and get to spend tonight in the super trailer, at the end of today, one of you will be going home, ready, set, GO", shouted James, and the team went in the fleet.

in the entrance of the fleet are three paths, a staircase that leads up, an elevator that leads down and a door that leads to ground floor. they decided to split up, Jeanette, Charlie, Joe, Chloe, Becca, Cole, Fangster, Michael, Chassidy and Joshua went up the stairs. Bob, Eleanor, Simone, Nichole, Alvin, Judy, Charlene, Theodore, David and Mary took the Elevator. Brittany, Freg, Ryan, Dexter, Richard, Max, Margaret, Jason, Valerie, Tom, Xander and Simon took the door. the mother Alien which is actually a stunt woman in a costume went down the stairs to where Bob, Eleanor, Simone, Nichole, Alvin, Judy, Charlene, Theodore, David and Mary are.

at the top floor Becca, Joshua, Joe, Cole, Charlie, Jeanette, Chassidy, Michael, Fangster and Chloe arrived in a room, then the door slamed shut and the alarm went off, then three long wooden planks appeared on the wall hanging strong, Becca and Chloe hopped on the one on the left, Charlie and Michael hopped on the middle plank, Joe and Cole, hoped on the one on the right of the room, they decided to hop on them Just in case any thing bad is going to happen, Jeanette, Chassidy, Joshua and Fangster were still standing at the floor, then the floor began to like like it is opening, making a hole and underneath is a dark pit full of goo and if they fall in they won't continue on with this challenge, so Joshua hopped on with Becca and Chloe, Chassidy hopped on with Charlie and Michael, while Fangster and Jeanette were still at the ground, the ground is Getting smaller, so they have to hop on a plank now or they will fall in the pit, Jeanette made it on the plank were Cole and Joshua are, and Fangster hopped on the middle almost fell in but made it, all ten of are stuck in the room and bellow them is a dark pit and if they fall in then they are out of this challenge.

in the Ground floor the twelve Dexter, Richard, Margaret, Xander, Ryan, Freg, Max, Simon, Tom, Brittany, Jason and Valerie arrived and spotted three doors, one door, leads to the top deck, one door leads to the bottom deck, one door leads to a pit of goo, Dexter and Valerie picked the door on the left. Tom, Max, Freg, Ryan and Xander picked the door in the middle. and the rest, Jason, Brittany, Simon, Margaret and Richard picked the door on the right it was revealed that the door on the right leads up, the door in the middle leads down and the door on the left leads to the pit of goo. so Jason, Brittany, Simon, Margaret and Richard went up to where Becca, Joshua, Joe, Chloe, Charlie, Jeanette, Chassidy, Michael, Fangster and Cole are. Tom, Max, Freg, Ryan and Xander went downstairs to where Bob, Eleanor, Simone, Nichole, Alvin, Judy, Charlene, Theodore, David and Mary are. and as for Dexter and Valerie, they fell down a pipe, tumbling down like a slide or drain, then PLOP, their they landed in a pool of goo.

in the basement, David, Mary, Judy, Nichole, Theodore, Alvin, Eleanor, Simone, Charlene and Bob, arrived at a maze, then they spotted the mother alien ready to shoot some goo at them. David, Judy, Eleanor, Mary, Nichole and Simon ran off in the maze. Theodore, Charlene, Alvin and Bob are still with the alien. then as the alien shot Slime at Theodore, Alvin and Bob. Charlene ran in the maze to catch up with the others, then the mother alien, took Alvin, Theodore and bob and threw them down a chute that led to the pool of goo where they meet Valerie and Dexter.

in the Top deck the ten Chloe, Becca, Joshua, Michael, Charlie, Chassidy, Fangster, Cole, Joe and Jeanette and standing on planks and if they fall of the planks then they will tumble down to the pool of goo. then a voice came.

" if you guys want to get out of this room to avoid the pool of goo falling in, you must answer questions correctly, if you get one right then can come out if you get any wrong then you must sacrifice one of you members", said the voice. first it was Chloe, Becca and Joshua first if they get the question wrong then one of them must fall in the pit, the first they got was the correct answer after they answered so they climbed up a rope ladder to get to an air vent, at the next ledge it was Fangster, Chassidy, Charlie and Michael, the question they got was wrong and Fangster Fell in the dark pit, the question they got was also correct and then they followed Chloe, Becca and Joshua to the next room, while Fangster PLOPED in the pool of goo. as for Jeanette, Joe and Cole, they got a question and got it wrong and Cole fell in, the next question for Joe and Jeanette they managed to get right so they followed the others while Cole joined in with the pool of goo.

Jason, Brittany, Simon, Margaret and Richard arrived at the top floor and they spotted a chasm and a 2 cm ledge so they can get across, if they make it across the ledge then they can get to the chamber that is where the eggs are, but if they fall off then they will land in the pool of goo 50 metres away from them, Jason went first and he fell in, Brittany went up and also fell in, Simon was up next and he fell in, Margaret came up next and on her way to the ledge she made it across and as for Richard, he fell in, so Margaret went to the egg chamber while Jason, Brittany, Simon and Richard are now in the pool of goo, meeting the other contestant who are also in goo.

Jeanette, Joe, Chassidy, Michael, Charlie, Chloe, Becca and Joshua went to the chasm and they had to do the same thing Margaret did walkling along the 2 cm ledge, Joe went first and he made it across, Michael was up next and he also made it across, Jeanette was up next and she made it across, Chassidy was the next to walk down the ledge and she fell in, Charlie was up next and he made it across, Chloe was up next and she made it across, Becca went up after Chloe and Becca also made it across but almost fell in, Then it was Joshua now and he also made it across. Joe, Margaret, Jeanette, Charlie, Chloe, Becca and Joshua went to the eggs Chamber while Chassidy was having a little swim in the pool of goo.

in the maze Charlene, David, Judy, Nichole, Eleanor, Simone and Mary were still walking and trying to get out and the mother alien is still catching up with them. David, Simone and Mary managed to make it out. Eleanor, Judy, Nichole and Charlene are still in the maze. the mother Alien shooted down Charlene and Eleanor and through them in the chute of the pool of goo. Nichole and Judy managed to avoid her, but as they are at the exit, they saw the mother alien but the two of them managed to make it out and began to catch up with David, Simone and Mary.

Judy, Mary, Simone, David and Nichole spotted two doors, one leads to the Alien egg chamber, the other leads to the pool of Goo, Judy, Mary and Simone reached to the egg Chamber. David and Nichole fell in the pool of goo. Xander, Ryan, Freg, Max and tom then arrived and once they went to the two doors. Ryan and Freg followed Judy, Mary and Simone to the Egg Chamber. Xander, Max and Tom fell in the pool of goo.

there are now 13 contestants left in the fleet. Mary, Judy, Freg, Ryan and Simone, arrived from going up a ladder and arrived at the egg chamber, it was another chasm, in the middle is a chest of Alien eggs, to arrive their they have to walk along a plank, and to leave they have to swing across on a rope, bellow the chasm is just a sliding tunnel that leads to the pool of goo. Mary was up first and when she started to walk along the plank she made it across, then she grabbed an egg and started to swing across the rope, and made it across and started to leave the chamber. Judy was up next, she walked along the plank but unfortunately lost balance and fell in. Freg was up next and luckily for him he made it across the plank then he grabbed an egg, and instead of using the rope he decided to jump for it and hardly reached the other side so he fell in. Ryan was up next, and when he Already fell in before he took the first step on the plank. Simone went up next and just as he was almost there to the eggs he tripped and fell in the tunnel. and so far right now it is only Mary getting tonight's invincibility.

Chloe, Joe, Jeanette, Margaret, Becca, Joshua, Charlie and Michael then arrived to the egg chamber, Chloe was up First and she Managed to make it across the plank then she grabbed the egg and when she took a swing on the rope she slipped and fell in. Joe was up next and he made it across the plank, grabbed an egg and tripped when he was about to get the rope and fell in. Jeanette the only Chipette left was up next and she managed to make it across the plank and then she grabbed an egg and then she went for the rope but just like Chloe she slipped and fell in the pool of goo. Margaret was up next and she started to walk along the plank and fell in when she lost footing. Becca was up next and before she took her first step on the plank she tripped and fell. Joshua was up next and he almost made it to the eggs but he fell in. Charlie went up next and he started walking along the planks and he lost footing an fell in. Michael was up next, if he makes it then he will join Mary in exiting this fleet, if he falls in then it will only be Mary doing the exit challenge, he started to walk along the plank, he was almost there but as he reached the last step he fell in.

Mary then arrived at the exit surrounded with moving lazer lights, if she she makes it to the other side without touching the lazers then she gets invincibility but if she touches the lazer then anyone can get eliminated tonight. she almost dropped the egg, she managed to catch it, if she broke it then she will have to go back to the chamber where she could fall in goo, she almost touch a lazer which almost cost her the game. but she managed to make it to the other side, she then left the fleet.

" congratulations Mary on being the only contestant to leave the fleet, so you get invincibility and you are the only one to spend tonight in the super trailer, anyone can go home tonight, anyone but you", said James.

" yes", Mary cheered, then the other contestants left the camp all covered in goo.

" Tonight one of you is going home, in the jemmy awards ceremony, you are all going to vote for who you think should leave the camp, and since Mary has won invincibility you can't vote for her", said James.

when the night came. Becca, Joshua, Chassidy, Ryan, Simon, Alvin, Mary, Jason, Nichole, Eleanor, Valerie, Jeanette, Max, Michael, Theodore, Dexter, Charlene, Joe, Richard, Judy, Brittany, Tom, Cole, Margaret, Freg, Charlie, David, Simone, Chloe, Xander, Fangster and Bob sat down on the seats. James was on the stage with 31 medals.

" campers I have 31 medals on this table, they all have chocolate in them, they also represent life, if I call out your name you may come and claim your medal, the camper who does not receive a medal must leave, hop on that limo and leave this place immediately. Mary since you were the only one who won this challenge you get the first medal", said James as Mary grabbed, that leaves 30 medals remaining.

" the next two medals go to Chassidy and Becca", said James. then he continued.

" I then present the next three medals to Fangster, Tom and Simone", said James. then Mary, Chassidy, Becca, Fangster, Tom and Simone grabbed a medal each.

" that is 6 medals done, only 25 medals left and only 26 campers. the next four medal go to Michael, Bob, Joe and Charlie", said James as then the four medals were taken and that leaves 21 medals remaining and 22 contestants fighting for it.

" the next five medals go to Dexter, David, Ryan, Cole and Joshua", said James, once the five went to grab their medals, there now leave 16 left, and 17 campers remaining.

" the next five medals go to Freg, Alvin, Margaret, Chloe and Judy", said James. as the five collected their medals.

" there are now only 11 medals left and there are only, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jason, Richard, Charlene, Max, Nichole, Xander and Valerie left, the next four medals go to Jeanette, Richard, Eleanor and Max", said James. Then the four collected their medals and that only left Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Charlene, Jason, Nichole, Xander and Valerie left.

" the next two medals go to Charlene and Brittany, then the next one goes to Theodore", said James as Theodore, Charlene and Brittany each grabbed a medal.

" the next two medal go to Nichole and Jason", said James, once Nichole and Jason each grabbed a medal that only left the remaining three.

" Xander, Valerie and Simon, two of you are going to stay in the game and one of you is going to leave, the second last medal goes to Simon", said James.

" Valerie and Xander, who ever doesn't get this last medal must leave this place, and the final medal goes to Valerie", said James, as Simon and Valerie each grabbed a marshmallow Xander left the studio for good.

Simon went in his cabin and then he saw Ryan.

" want do you want Ryan", said Simon.

" it was supposed to be you going home first, because you have no friends", said Ryan.

" actually I do have friends, Brittany, Eleanor, Judy, Jason, Michael, Chassidy, almost al of them and my Girlfriend Jeanete, and at least I still have my girlfriend unlike Becca who dumped who and found an awesome guy Joe and started dating him and forgot about Jockstrap Edwards", said Simon.

" okay you listen here, thanks to you my Girlfriend dumped me, and here is what is going to happen, if you want to keep your Girlfriend you will have to do what I say", said Ryan.

" I refuse, I would rather Dumped Jeanette than be your Slave", said Simon.

" I hope these photos can grant you 'rather' request", said Ryan showing the photos of Simon kissing Jillian.

" that only happen before I dated Jeanette I never even liked Jillian", said Simon.

" if you want to keep your girlfriend then you must do exactly what I say", said Ryan.

" so you are now Blackmailing me, only because I have beaten you in last season and Becca dumped you over a game, you are stupid", said Simon.

" would you like to take that back, because I can make your soon to be ex Girlfriend hate you for life once I show her these photos, so if you don't do at least one thing I say, then I show them to her", said Ryan. and then he also said.

" if you tell anyone this, Jeanette will dump you", said Ryan as he then went off.

" what am I going to do", said Simon.

**Next chapter will be very soon. sorry for not putting in much speech marks, next Chapter might be longer than this one, maybe, I like to thank AATC4EVER, TheSimonette254, Alvinascar5, and Maskedlord for sending me in their OC's. i my other OC's Charlie, Mary, Bob, Human Simon, Max and Freg are from my game story the crystal maze. I have a poll on my profile so you can decide what is going to happen in the next chapter. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. day 2: a medieval day

**last time on the movie games 32 campers have arrived, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Becca, Judy, Jason, Xander, Joe, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Valerie, Dexter, Cole, Chloe, Chassidy, Michael, Fangster, Tom, Nichole, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max and Freg, have arrived at the movie and did their first Challenge based on an alien movie, they had to go in a fleet, grab an alien egg and leave without getting covered in goo and at the end it was only Mary who succeeded and was the only to have invincibility and gets to spend that night in the super trailer, and at the jemmy awards ceremony it as Xander who left. we now have 31 campers left and 31 is going to turn to 30 in this chapter. enjoy.**

after the incident between Ryan and Simon, Simon had started doing things Ryan says, like making Ryan's bed, washing his clothes and give him his own food, Simon went in the boys trailer and started to search for the photo.

last night the girls in the girls trailer were arguing over who should sleep where.

" I should be sleeping at the east side so my head can be closer to the ocean", shouted Charlene.

" that is the dumbest thing I ever heard, we are in Toronto, we are no where near the ocean", said Brittany.

" guys please stop arguing, besides James said we need to be up by seven AM, we are arguing over beds we should draw straws", said Chassidy.

" who has straws", said Becca.

" we could use the pencils I have", said Margaret as she went to grab 12 pencils different sizes.

" that is a great idea", said Nichole.

then Margaret returned.

" okay, the long ones sleep up top bunk, the short ones sleep at bottom, whoever gets the shortest of all has to sleep with Charlene unfortunately", said Margaret, Charlene then Glared at Margaret.

Nichole got long Chassidy got short and they both sleep together. Jeanette has top and Judy has bottom and they both sleep with each other. Brittany has long and Eleanor has short and they both sleep with each other. Margaret has top and Mary has bottom and they have same bunk and now Mary knows where she is sleeping at after she comes back from the super trailer. Chloe has top and Valerie has bottom and they both sleep with other. Becca has the longest of all and she decided to sleep on the couch and she didn't tell anyone but the couch is so comfortable. and Charlene has the Shortest of all so she has a bed all to her self.

while Simon was searching for the photo, he thought to himself about knowing he used to have a crush on Jillian and she used Simon only to a bet. then Simon insulted her and called her a B!+c#, and that has been put in a rumor and Jillian almost ruined the Chipmunks Reputation, luckily Simon has Jeanette, and that photo of him Kissing Jillian, that wasn't real, the photo was actually Simon and Jillian talking and it showed Simon's face in a kissing mode with his lips touching Jillian's, Jillian isn't Simon's First kiss, Jeanette is, and if she sees those pictures then she is going to think Simon is cheating on her.

he continued on searching then he saw Ryan in front of him with the real photo.

" looking for this", said Ryan showing the photo.

" no, actually yes, Ryan, I know you lost to a game and Becca dumped you over that, I do feel sorry for you, ( whispers: not really), but Blackmailing me to being your slave to avoid loosing my girlfriend isn't going to get Becca back to you", said Simon.

" I know, but she will, and if she doesn't get back to me before either her or me get eliminated, I will show Jeanette these photos", said Ryan.

" fine, if you want to have Becca Back talk to Alvin, he is the love doctor", said Simon.

" I don't want Alvin's Advice, he will Just have a great plan and I won't have you as my slave any more, you better make sure Becca and I get back together or Jeanette will Ignore you for life, and you will be back to being a loner", said Ryan.

" I have never been a loner, I always had friends, and you think I am not cool only because I have glasses and look nerdy but I am cool and so are Alvin and Theodore, and without me the chipmunks won't be good, sorry to say this Jockstrap but I will Always be better than you since I am a better singer and you sound like chalkboard getting scratched, I have a high intelligence and you have a brain as a size of a single piece of sand, and Ryan, I am famous known around the entire world and you are only famous because of school, and now I am more famous, your 'used to be friends' cheered for me since I kicked your ass, and send your girlfriend to someone who doesn't eat dog poop for Dessert", said Simon, then he thought of an Idea. so he continued as he showed a in his USB that shows a video he took one night of Ryan sleepwalking eating dog poop mistaking it for a wonka bar saying 'Willy Wonka is a horrible candy man'.

" and I have a video to prove it so I can humiliate you in front of everyone in the school, but this can be my Blackmail, so I don't have to be your slave, so if you show that photo to Jeanette, I will show this video to Becca and she will regret ever touching your lips, and she will throw up when she sees your face and so will every other girl", said Simon.

" okay", said Ryan.

" I need to get that USB off him", thought Ryan.

" I need to get that Photo off him", thought Simon.

later on at the cafeteria James arrived in a night suit.

" welcome campers, today's movie genre is a medieval movie, in this Challenge is where we can decided the teams, the 31 of you are sent on a quest to retrieve one of the six swords out the six stone ambles, the six who do that are the team leaders, and they can pick the others to join their team, in the end one of you will leave, to begin your challenge we start at the centre of the forest", said James as then the 31 campers followed James at the forest.

" there are four paths that can get you out of the forest, choose wisely, if you pick the north path then you do a physical task, pick east then you do a mental task, pick south then you do a skill, and if you pick west then you do a luck challenge, complete the task their then you leave the forest and can continue on with the quest, fail then you sit out until the end of the game, take your pick, and choose wisely", said James as he vanished.

" how did he do that", said Chassidy.

" I don't know, but all I know is that is creepy", said Michael.

soon then. Dexter, Fangster, Tom, Brittany, Ryan, Alvin, Bob, Joshua and Charlene went north. Michael, Simon, Jeanette, Valerie, Jason, Nichole, Chassidy, Judy and Simone went east. Chloe, Becca, Joe, David, Eleanor, Max and Cole went south. Theodore, Margaret, Mary, Richard, Freg and Charlie went west.

as Fangster, Alvin, Charlene, Tom, Ryan, Bob, Dexter, Joshua and Brittany walked along the north path they spot a bunch of stepping stones, what they had to do is walk along the stones, get from one side of the path to the other, without touching the ground, those that make it across can continue on to the next round, those that touch the ground are out. fangster went first and Made it across, Alvin was up next and he also made it across, Charlene was up third and she touched the floor, Tom was up next and he also touched the floor, Ryan was up next and he made it across, Bob was up next and he made it across, Dexter was up next and he also made it across, Joshua was up next and he touched the floor, and finally it was Brittany's turn and she made it across.

" hey Alvin, Brittany", said Ryan.

" what", said Alvin.

" Simon has a USB on him and it shows a porno picture of you two and he said he is going to send it on the internet", said Ryan.

" really", said Brittany.

" yes", said Ryan.

" I am going to have a talk with Simon", said Brittany.

" I don't Believe you Ryan", said Alvin.

"you better, he is jealous of you because you have a great popularity, and he has none, if he shows that picture on the internet your future would be over and he will take your spotlight", said Ryan.

" Prove it", said Alvin.

" how can I prove it when he has the USB", said Ryan.

" okay", Lied Alvin. then he thought.

_" I am to see what is in that USB, if it is the picture Ryan is Right, but if it is Something else, then I will know Ryan is Lying", _Alvin Thought.

as Jeanette, Simon, Chassidy, Judy, Valerie, Michael, Jason, Simone and Nichole were walking along the east path they spotted what look like a little stage with a trapdoor, there is going to be a question for each of them, one by one they had on the trapdoor, the trapdoor, leads back to the film lot, they had to answer the question correctly to continue on with the quest, if they get the answer wrong then the trapdoor will open and they will fall. the machine will tell the riddle and they have to write it on on a pad and then place the pad in the machine and stand on the trapdoor and let the machine show the results.

the riddle is _this colour, very interesting, better than gold, and looks like Silver._ Jeanette, Chassidy, Jason, Judy, Valerie and Nichole said Platinum. Simon, Simone and Michael said Grey, the trapdoor open and Michael, Simon and Simone fell in. Jeanette, Jason, Judy, Valerie, Chassidy and Nichole continued on the quest and went on the path as they met with Brittany, Dexter, Ryan, Bob, Fangster and Alvin.

Chloe, Eleanor, David, Joe, Max, Cole and Becca were still walking down the south path and they spotted, an archery set, each competitor gets a shot at shooting the arrows and must shoot at the green of the target, if they shoot green they can continue on with the quest, if they shoot at red then their quest is over, if they shoot at amber then they must shoot again.

Chloe went first and shot at Green. Max was next and shot at Green as well. Next up was Eleanor and she shot at Red resulting her to be eliminated. Cole was up next and he shot at Green. Joe was next and he shot at Amber so he will have to try again later. David was next and he shot at Red. Becca was next and she shot at Amber. Becca and Joe went and tried again and there was a different result, Becca shot at Green and Joe shot at Amber again. so Becca joined the others continuing on with the quest. Joe took another shot and got to the Red. after that Becca, Cole, Max and Chloe continued on with the quest.

then as Richard, Freg, Theodore, Charlie, Mary and Margaret walked down the west path they spotted two doors, one door can make them continue on with the quest the other door can make their quest end. Richard, Theodore, Mary and Margaret picked the door that made them continue on with the quest. Charlie and Freg picked the door that made them end the quest. Richard, Theodore, Mary and Margaret then continued on to the path that would have them meet Max, Chloe, Cole and Becca.

in the first oval, the twelve: Nichole, Judy, Ryan, Fangster, Alvin, Bob, Jason Chassidy, Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie and Brittany, Arrived. they spotted an obstacle course, what they had to do is make it past the obstacle course without touching the ground. if they make it across then they can continue on with the quest, if they touch the ground then they are out. Fangster went in the Obstacle course first and touched the floor while in the middle of the course. Jeanette went in next and also touched the ground. Jason was up next and he touched the ground. Brittany made it up next and she made it across and she is now heading for the castle to where the swords are. Ryan went in next and he touched the ground. Judy was up next and she was about to make it across but with a slip she touched the floor. Nichole was up next and she touched the ground. Then Valerie made it in the course and followed Brittany to the castle. Dexter was up next and he also made it across. Chassidy was up next and she made it across the obstacle course. and as Alvin was next, he fell on the ground. it was only Bob left, and he entered the obstacle course and managed to make it to the other side. so Bob, Brittany, Valerie, Dexter and Chassidy are going to the castle.

at the second oval the eight: Mary, Becca, Cole, Richard, Theodore, Max, Margaret and Chloe, have arrived. they spotted a labyrinth. inside the maze is a goblin, (actually a man in a goblin costume), they have to go in the maze and get out before the 'goblin' gets them, those that get caught by the goblin is out, anyone who makes it out of the maze can reach to the castle and join the others. the eight of them went in the maze. Becca got tagged by the Goblin and Max got out the Labryinth. Theodore also left the Labryinth and so did Mary. Margaret got Tagged by the goblin and so did Cole. Chloe Managed to make it out of the maze and as for Richard, he got tagged. so now Max, Theodore, Mary and Chloe then followed Valerie, Dexter, Chassidy, Brittany and Bob to the castle.

the Nine remaining people Dexter, Valerie, Theodore, Chloe, Chassidy, Mary, Bob, Max and Brittany. they have enter the castle actually one of the sets from the film lot of the movie games. in the castle is a throne room, in the throne room are six swords, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, one purple and one white. the six that get the swords will be not only be the ones spending the night in the super cabin but they will be the team leaders of the team today and they get invincibility.

the nine started racing they also have to avoid the booby traps, there are a few hidden in the room and someone is bound to set one off. Chloe managed to get the red sword so she is captain of the red team. Max managed to get the blue flag so he is captain of the Blue team. Brittany unfortunately trigged off one of the traps and is out. Valerie managed to get the green sword so she is the leader of the green team. Theodore managed to get the Yellow sword so he is the leader of the yellow team. Dexter setted off another trap and like Brittany he is out. Chassidy managed to get the purple sword so she is the team leader of the purple team. Mary made it to the last sword which is the white sword and she is now the leader of the white team. and Bob was about to leave but he trigged off a booby trap.

the 31 arrived at the jemmy award ceremoney stage, that time of the night where someone is going home.

" Chloe, Max, Valerie, Theodore, Chassidy and Mary, you are the team captains, there are 25 campers hoping to join with you, you each are only allowed to pick 4 campers each, so that means that is 24 picked and 1 left, whoever doesn't get picked is out of the game, Chloe from the red team since made it first you can pick your first team mate, any one you want", said James.

the 25 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlie, Bob, Simone, Freg, Michael, Tom, Nichole, Cole, Dexter, Fangster, Jason, Judy, Becca, Ryan, Joe, David, Margaret, Joshua, Charlene and Richard. are ready for who the six are wanting to pick, one of them will leave.

" for my first choice I choose Jeanette", said Chloe.

" I am up next, I choose Bob", said Max.

" I choose Ryan", said Valerie.

" I choose Joe", said Theodore.

" I pick Margaret", said Chassidy.

" I pick Brittany", said Mary.

once then Jeanette, Bob, Ryan, Joe, Margaret and Brittany joined their team. that leaves Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Charlie, Simone, Freg, Jason, Judy, Becca, David, Tom, Nichole, Cole, Dexter, Fangster, Michael, Charlene, Joshua and Richard.

" my second choice is Jason", Said Chloe.

" I choose Cole", said Max.

" I pick Fangster", said Valerie.

" I choose Charlene", said Theodore.

" I pick Tom", said Chassidy.

" I have decided to bring David on my team", said Mary.

Once Jason, Cole, Fangster, Charlene, Tom and David Joined their team. that leaves Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Judy, Joshua, Nichole, Becca, Charlie, Simone, Freg, Dexter, Michael and Richard left ready to get picked and one of them will be leaving.

" my third player will be Simone" said Chloe.

" I pick Simon", said Max.

" I choose Dexter" said Valerie.

" Judy", said Theodore.

" I pick Joshua", said Chassidy.

" I pick Eleanor", said Mary.

as Simone, Simon, Dexter Judy, Joshua and Eleanor joined there teams. that only leave Alvin, Charlie, Freg, Becca, Michael, Nichole and Richard left.

" Alvin, Charlie, Freg, Becca, Michael, Nichole and Richard. each of the six captains can each pick one more person. and there are 7 of you. whoever doesn't get picked by any of the six will be eliminated. Chloe you one final choice, who do you pick", said James.

" Richard", said Chloe.

" we now have the red team, and they are Chloe, Jeanette, Jason, Simone and Richard. we now have Alvin, Charlie, Freg, Michael, Nichole and Becca. Max it is now you turn to pick one of them as your last team mate", said James.

" I choose Freg", said Max.

" we now the blue team and they are Max, Bob, Cole, Simom and Freg", said James.

" What, why did you choose him Max, you know you are going to regret that", said Bob.

" I know but we can use him once we are on the chopping block so if we loose he goes home", said Max.

" now I know Freg is useful for something for once" said Bob.

" oh Simon and Cole, just to you know why bob complained a bit about having Freg on our team is that, Freg is an annoying weirdo, he even stalks Mary, and freaks out too much", said Max.

" so weird he also has a weird voice" said Simon.

" yeah, he also thinks he is a good singer, but actually he isn't his singing is so annoying it sounds like you and your Brothers I hope I didn't offend you because I love the chipmunks and the Chippetes", said Bob.

" nope you didn't", said Simon.

" cool", said Bob.

" don't insult me again", said Simon.

" Valerie we now have Alvin, Charlie, Michael and Nichole and Becca. the next person is you choice. any one you choose", said James.

" I choose Alvin", said Valerie.

" so now in the green team are Valerie, Ryan, Fangster, Dexter and Alvin. we now have four campers left and one of them is going to leave today, Theodore, take you pick Charlie, Michael, Nichole, or Becca", said James.

" I choose Charlie", said Theodore.

" in the green team are Theodore, Joe, charlene, Judy and Charlie, two teams left purple and white, Chassidy there is only Michael, Nichole and Becca left, who do you choose", said James.

" I choose Michael", said Chassidy.

" in the purple team is Chassidy, Margaret, Tom, Joshua and Michael, Mary you get Last pick. Either Becca or Nichole, whoever you don't pick will be eliminated. Mary who do you choose", said James.

" I choose Nichole", said Mary.

" in the white team are Mary, Brittany, David, Eleanor and Nichole. and that only leaves you Becca, you are Eliminated", said James.

and then Becca hopped on the limo and left the film lot and never returned.

" hey Jeanette", said Ryan.

" what", said Jeanette.

" how are you and Simon going", said Ryan.

" pretty well, we are now dating", said Jeanette.

" you won't be for long", said Ryan.

" what are you talking about", said Jeanette.

" this", said Ryan but he searched in his pocket and found nothing.

" hey Jeanette, you should see this", said Alvin, as he showed her a video. the video Simon took one night of Ryan.

Jeanette Giggled and Soon everyine did and Ryan looked so embarrassed he ran straight to his cabin.

Simon who stole the photo of him and Jillian off Ryan Ripped it to shreads and threw them away.

The problem has been solved.

**THE CAMP GAMES TEAMS.**

**RED: Chloe, Jeanette, Jason, Simone, Richard.**

**BLUE: Max, Bob, Cole, Simon, Freg.**

**GREEN: Valerie, Ryan, Fangster, Dexter, Alvin.**

**YELLOW: Theodore, Joe, Charlene, Judy, Charlie.**

**PURPLE: Chassidy, Margaret, Tom, Joshua, Michael.**

**WHITE: Mary, Brittany, David, Eleanor, Nichole.**

**I was expecting to finish this chapter in a week but I did it less than a week. now I have a new poll on my profile, check it out and vote. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. day 3: a musical

**last time on the movie games 31 campers have arrived, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Becca, Judy, Jason, Joe, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Valerie, Dexter, Cole, Chloe, Chassidy, Michael, Fangster, Tom, Nichole, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max and Freg, have been doing a medieval Challenge, Ryan blackmailed Simon, but soon Simon blackmailed Ryan. the campers did a medieval challenge, then Chloe, Max, Valerie, Theodore, Chassidy and Mary are the team Captains and in the end Becca didn't get chosen on any team and she is now eliminated. only 30 campers remaining who is going to leave next find out on the movie games.**

after what had happened yesterday Ryan has been completely humiliated and It is all Simon's fault, that is what he is thinking he blames Simon, and he is Vowing revenge for it, and what type of revenge is it, it is a revenge that will send Simon home in this day.

the 30 remaining campers Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Joe, Judy, Jason, Joshua, Margaret, David, Richard, Charlie, Mary, Max, Bob, Simone, Freg, Valerie, Cole, Chloe, Dexter, Chassidy, Michael, Tom, Nichole and Fangster are sitting at the meals eating breakfast then James arrived at the site and announced then challenge.

" today is a musical challenge, where you will be writing songs and creating the choreography and find the greater singers in your team, the team with the best song will win and the team with the worst song must send someone home, I will give you 12 hours to plan your song", said James.

the red team made their discussion on their song.

" we should do a parody or something", said Richard.

" how about let Jeanette sing, she sang beautifully singing SOS so we might as well win so she will do Solo", said Jason. then they went to write their song.

The Blue team did a discussion

" who is going to lead it", said Cole.

" uh, you are looking at the number one singer who is on your team", said Freg.

" Simon", said Cole.

" no me", said Freg.

" I guess so, of course you can, you will do Solo", said Bob.

" you see I have the voice of an angle, one hit of this I will make my team win this game, I need to get a drink", said Freg, as he went to get a Drink

" I thought we should let Simon do Solo, but we are going to win anyway", said Cole.

" no we are not, Freg is the worse singer than anyone in this world", said Bob.

" if he is then why did you let him do a Solo for this Challenge he is going to screw this up for us", said Simon.

" and if he does, then we can get rid of him, lets write the song and we shall sing it", said Bob as they went to write the song.

with the green team they chatted about their song.

" where are left behind a bit, the blue team might win", said Dexter.

" they won't, since they have Simon on the team they are useless, he ain't a good singer he is horrible", said Ryan.

" no he isn't", said Alvin.

" yes he is, he is going to screw this up and the team are going to vote him off, they don't want him on their team he is useless", said Ryan.

" more like useful, I heard you were trying to blackmail him on making Jeanette think he is cheating on her with Jillian, Just Because Becca dumped you doesn't mean you can take it out on Simon because he won the last season, leave my brother alone, besides he is right, I have made friends with the wrong sorts", said Alvin as he left.

with the yellow team Charlene made the suggestions.

" Theodore and Charlie you will do the music, Judy and Joe you will do the choreography, I will do the lyrics", said Charlene.

" hey Charlene", said Theodore.

" what", said Charlene.

" not to be rude or anything, but we should do something else other than listen to your suggestion", said Theodore.

" and what is that suppose to mean", said Charlene.

" it means that everytime we listen to you things go bad, you always screw up everything, besides Theodore is the team leader so he should make the suggestion", said Judy.

" and what would Theodore's suggestion be", said Charlene.

" not listening to yours", said Theodore.

with the blue team Bob had planned some other dance move for the choreography.

" Max have you ever done the moonwalk before", said Bob.

" no", said Max.

" maybe you can do it and it will be known as your first moonwalk", said Bob, then Freg stepped up.

" I got something else great, if we did a shaky shoulder dance to the routine, it could make the song a positive", said Freg.

" neither of us know what you are saying", said Bob.

" can we at least put it on their", said Freg.

" fine, if it can keep you to shut up", said Bob.

while the blue team continued their practice it was time for the red team to go first. Jeanette did a solo of SOS with Chloe helping he and the other boys did the dance.

" remember you can get better scores for the Lyrics, the music, the choreography and the costumes, off you go", said James.

then Jeanette and Chloe sang SOS and the theme was catchy, Jeanette and Chloe wore sexy clothes and for the choreography for the boys their dance moves is moving closer to the girls impressing them.

" okay then let's tally your scores, for the choreography I give you 4/12, for the lyrics I give you 9/12, for the costumes I give you 5/12 and for the music I give you 5/12. that gives you a total of 23/48", said James.

As Cole, Max, Bob and Simon were practising their song Freg, made his song making an adjustment to their routine.

as the four they saw Freg up to something.

" what are you up to Freg", said Bob.

" I thought we make an adjustment to our routine", said Freg.

" what", said Max.

" he means changes", said Simon.

" what kind of changes", said Cole.

" the choreography and the song, okay I admit, I made changes to everything", said Freg.

" you can't do that", said Max.

" I can do whatever I want, we are doing this my way and there is nothing you can do to stop me", said Freg angrily.

" okay chill out, you Idea is amazing", lied Simon.

" I knew you would see it my way", said Freg.

the White team were up next, their Song is a rap of the poems with the break-dancing as the choreography and cool hip hop clothing as the costume.

" I used to love hip hop and rapping when I was a kid. so for the Choreography I give you 8/12, for the lyrics I give you 9/12, for the music I give you 11/12 and for the costumes I give you 3/12 sorry but they aren't real hip hop costumes but that gives you a total of 31/48", said James.

as the blue team got ready just in case it's their turn, Freg made the changes of the costumes making them wear the same costume he is wearing.

" okay Freg this is going to far, I look like an Idiot", said Simon.

" if you look like an idiot then so would I and I don't", said Freg.

" yeah you do", muttered Max.

" what", said Freg.

" nothing", said Max.

" look these changes of yours are horrible, we are not doing this okay we are done", said Cole.

" are you sure about that, because we will lose this challenge", said Simon.

" yeah I am sure, I don't care if we lose this challenge, I don't care if we do the jemmy awards ceremony tonight, because going up on that stage dress like a delusional freak is worse than losing this challenge", said Bob.

then it was time for the blue team to come up and Freg did his song.

_Freg is the best _

_he's as cool as can be_

_Charlie's the worst_

_and he's really smelly_

_Freg is the best_

_Freg Freg Freg Freg_

_he's the coolest guy_

_in the history of History _

_yeah, Freg._

the Choreography are the lame dances and the music is a Jazz music and the lyrics were the above this paragraph and the costumes is his normal clothes (really weird clothing). the audience looked at him like he was insane.

" okay um for the Choreorgraphy I give you 4/12 for the lyrics 0/12 for the music love jazz 11/12 and for the costume 8/12 so that is a total of 21/48", said James.

" I was expecting a 0/48", said Simon.

" he screwed up now we might do the ceremony tonight", said Cole.

the purple team is up next, the song is a slow dance as Michael and Chassidy did a dance and the music Margaret did with the harp and Tom and Joshua did the song Pure imagination. they were amazing suddenly Michael tripped and fell and Chassidy landed on top of him with her lips meeting his.

" sorry", said Chassidy blushing.

" it's okay that was great", said Michael.

then James spoke up.

" okay time for scores. for the choreography I give you 6/12, for the lyrics I give you 11/12, for the music I give you 8/12 and for the costumes I give you 11/12, so that is a total of 36/48 I was thinking of giving you an extra point for the kiss but that won't be fair for the others", said James.

it was now the green team's turn to perform.

there song was also a rap of the fairy tales and the Choreography and costumes are copied off the White team, and they also did the beat boxing.

" for the choreography, I give you 10/12, for the lyrics I give you 1/12, for the music I give you 3/12 and for the costume I give you 9/12. that gives you a total of 23/48", said James.

The Yellow team are up last this song is a mix up, with Kate Perry songs. the Choreography is not much shown and the costumes are just normal.

" for the choreography I give you 6/12, for the music 7/12, for the lyrics 8/12 and for the costumes 0/12. and that is a total of 21/48", said James.

" after that the purple team won with 36, the white team are in second with 31, both the green team and red team are in third with 23 and both blue team and yellow team are in last with 21, so both the Blue team and the yellow team will be doing to jemmy awards ceremony", said James.

when night time came Charlie, Freg, Bob, Joe, Judy, Simon, Cole, Charlene, Max and Theodore are at the jemmy awards ceremony and one of them is going to leave this film lot.

" campers I have nine medals here on my plate, if I call your name you can come and claim your medal, the camper who does not receive a medal tonight must leave the film lot immediately, the first medal goes to Cole", said James then Cole went to grab a Medal.

" the next medals go to Bob, Judy and Theodore", said James. Once Theodore, Judy and Bob grabbed a medal the only leaves Charlie, Freg, Joe, Simon, Charlene and Max.

" Freg and Max", said James, once freg and Max each grabbed a medal there only leaves Charlie, Simon, Joe and Charlene.

" The next two medals go to Charlie and Joe", said James, once Joe and Charlie each grabbed a marshmallow there only leaves Simon and Charlene.

" Simon and Charlene there is only one medal left, whoever doesn't get the medal must leave the film lot", said James.

" the final medal goes to", said James.

Simon kept his fingers crossed and Charlene just relaxed knowing she is going to get this.

then James spoke up.

" Simon".

Then once Simon grabbed the last medal there only leaves Charlene left, once Charlene left the film lot Simon went to Jeanette.

" hey Jeanette", said Simon.

" it's so lucky to have you here again", said Jeanette.

" hey Jeanette, you know I wouldn't leave you right", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" you see, Ryan is trying to get revenge on me for making him loose his girlfriend Becca, he blackmailed me with a fake picture of me kissing Jillian, this picture is fake okay", said Simon.

" and I didn't see the picture because", said Jeanette.

" because of the video I took of Ryan", said Simon.

" okay Ryan might be putting in more revenge now since you humiliated him and I am not going to let that happen, I got an idea of what we should to him tomorrow", said Jeanette. then she whispered the plan in Simon's ear.

" oh that is a good plan well I shall see you tomorrow", said Simon.

" yeah you too", said Jeanette, then they both kissed and went their separate ways.

at the Super Trailer Michael and Chassidy were at the top on the roof.

" hey Chassidy", said Michael.

" yeah Michael", said Chassidy.

" I am sorry if I kissed you, I hope it wasn't bad", said Michael.

" no it wasn't actually it was great", said chassidy.

" really great for me to win the game for my team kissing a beautiful girl like you", said Michael.

Chassidy then Blushed.

" well I better head of to bed, Goodnight Michael", said Chassidy then she kissed his forehead and left.

" yeah goodnight Chassidy", said Michael happily.

**well day three is over and there are now 29 campers left, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jason, Judy, Michael, Chassidy, Tom, Nichole, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max, Freg, Joe, Margaret, David, Joshua, Ryan, Dexter, Cole, Chloe, Valerie, Fangster and Richard. next Chapter will be up soon, it may take longer. I also have another poll on my profile, chec it out. until next time...**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. day 4: howdy cowboy

**last time on the movie games 30 campers Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Charlie, Simone, Mary, Max, Bob, Freg, Jason, Judy, Joshua, David, Margaret, Richard, Tom, Nichole, Chassidy, Michael, Valerie, Cole, Chloe, Dexter, Fangster, Joe and Ryan did a musical Challenge, Freg screwed up for the blue team, and Charlene screwed up for the yellow team, causing them both to do the jemmy award ceremony, and Chassidy and Michael have shared their first kiss. and in the end it was Charlene who was eliminated in day three, it is now day 4 of the movie games and we only have 29 campers remaining. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlie, Mary, Max, Simone, Bob, Freg, Jason, Judy, Richard, Margaret, David, Ryan, Joe, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Cole, Joshua, Fangster, Tom and Nichole, who is going to leave in day four of the movie games. ENJOY.**

Jeanette's and Simon's plan was to make Ryan think Simon and Jeanette broke up, this plan might work.

" if we do this we might have to be separated", said Simon.

" I understand that, we have to make a pretend argument and if the others find out other than Ryan then we just tell them we are going to mess with Ryan's brain", said Jeanette.

" why mess with his brain, he was born without one", said Simon.

" okay, lets begin", said Jeanette.

Somewhere in the super cabin Michael woke up and found Chassidy asleep in his arms.

" good morning, Chassidy", said Michael.

" good morning Michael", said Chassidy, sighing, then she opened her eyes and saw she was in Michaels, arms, she got up and blushed.

" sorry Michael", said Chassidy.

" no need to apologise, this is a great morning", said Michael kissing Chassidy's cheek.

" yeah it is", sighed Chassidy happily.

" what do you think today's challenge going to be", said Michael.

" a romantic Challenge", said Chassidy as her lips met Michaels's forehead.

then the 29 campers arrived at the cafeteria and James arrived and announced the Challenge.

" todays movie genre is a cowboy movie, first part of the challenge is a duel. one person from each team has 5 minutes to go around the western town shooting each other with water gun, the three who are the least dry can do a rodeo battle for invincibility, the three who are the most dry will do a game of cards to avoid facing the jemmy award ceremony sending someone home, first game is the shoot off, lets go", said James then the 29 followed him two a western town.

" in the shoot off, representing the Red Team is Jason, representing the blue team is Max, representing the green team is Valerie, representing the yellow team is Charlie, representing the purple team is Margaret, and representing the white team is Brittany", said James.

Then Jason, Max, Valerie, Charlie, Margaret and Brittany each grabbed a water gun and started shooting each other, then five minutes later after the shoot off, James went and checked who is more dry.

" Red team, Yellow team and purple team, you three will do a rodeo game to see which team gets the super cabin, the three of you will stay in the game, Blue team, Green team and white team, will do a poker game to see who goes home", said James.

" in the rodeo game representing the Red team is Jeanette, representing the yellow team is Joe and representing the purple team is Michael, in the poker game representing the blue team is Cole, representing the green team is Dexter, and representing the white team is Mary", said James

then Jeanette, Joe and Michael went in the rodeo hall for the rodeo challenge and Cole, Dexter and Mary are in the bar doing the poker challenge.

" in the rodeo game, Jeanette is up first", said James.

" Simon if I fall off start saying I suck then we can start a fake argument, it can mess with Ryan's head", said Jeanette.

" does anyone else know about this trick other than us", Said Simon.

" everyone but Joe, Freg and Ryan, I don't trust Joe, and if Ryan knows it this trick will be ruined, and if I told Freg he won't keep the secret for long, he would just let it out and screw things up, as usual", said Jeanette.

" in a fake speech eat dirt but in real speech good luck", said Simon.

" thanks", said Jeanette as she kissed Simon.

Then Jeanette hopped on the Rodeo bull and it started bucking around and Jeanette was just hanging on for her dear life, since she is a chipmunk the risk of her injury is a big one and it might cause death. Jeanette fell off the bull.

" good job Jeanette, you managed to make it on for 30 seconds", said James.

" you suck", said Simon.

" excuse me", said Jeanette.

" you heard me, that was a completely lame thing you did, gee anybody can do that but you failed", said Simon.

" I did okay, don't insult me, at least I won't kiss anybody else unlike you kissing Jillian", said Jeanette.

" I did not kiss her, but I would rather date her more than a scrawny, clumsy, useless klutz's like you", said Simon leaving one way.

" I HATE YOU", said Jeanette as she left the different way. everyone seem shock, most acted shocked since they knew it was a trick so they decided to play along. Ryan just smiled.

" I lost my Girlfriend nerd, now you lost yours", said Ryan.

at the front Simon and Jeanette sneaked at where they met.

" that was great", said Jeanette.

" yeah, I think Ryan is falling for it", said Simon.

" yes", said Jeanette.

" lets go in separate trailers just to make sure Joe, Freg and Ryan won't get suspicious about the prank, since it is starting out well", said Simon.

" okay", said Jeanette then the two of them kissed and they went their separate ways.

back at the hall James announced the next contestant.

" up next is Joe", said James, Joe hopped on and later fell off.

" congratulations Joe one whole minute, Michael if you make it on here more than a minute then the purple team once again gets the super trailer, if not then the yellow team gets it", said James.

" good luck Michael", said Chassidy as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

" I'll do my best", said Michael Smiling.

he hopped on the Bull and it started bucking around. then he fell off and landed on his back.

" Michael are you okay", said Chassidy.

" Now that you are here yes I am", said Michael as he kissed Chassidy's forehead.

" glad your still okay Michael, and congratulations you managed to make it on for a minute and 40 seconds, congratulations the purple team once again spends the night at the super cabin", said James.

" I owe you one Michael", said Chassidy pressing her lips against his.

in the bar Cole, Dexter and Mary sat on a table ready to play poker.

" the one that looses in this game will have their team do the jemmy award ceremony", said James, then the game begin.

they each picked up five cards, then they changed old cards for new cards and then they placed in the bets and the after this the game will end.

they now revealed their cards.

" I might as well loose this since I only got two 3's what have you two have", said Cole.

" two queens", said Dexter.

" 2 Jacks", said Mary.

" so after that it is the blue team doing the jemmy awards again, where one of you will be going home tonight", said James.

it was now dark, and Simon, Cole, Max, Bob and Freg are at, the Jemmy awards ceremony.

" now just like at the camp games who ever doesn't get a medal must leave, and the first medal goes to Max", said James, then Max grabbed a medal.

" up next, the second medal goes to Freg", said James, then once Freg grabbed a medal that left Bob, Simon and Cole.

" Simon, you are safe as well", said James. then once Simon grabbed a medal and there only left Bob and Cole.

" Bob and Cole there is only one medal left, who ever doesn't get it must leave the place immediately, the final medal goes to..", said James.

Bob and Cole both looked a little bit pale.

then James spoke up.

" Bob", once Bob grabbed the final medal Cole was about to leave when Chloe came up and hugged him.

" I am going to miss you", said Chloe.

" me too, I will miss you too", said Cole.

Once Cole took the limo back home Freg chuckled evilly that his plan had worked, he thought of Cole as a threat so Freg tampered the votes and got rid of Cole.

**next Chapter might take a while, since I have workplace learning, and even more longer, because I have Exams coming up next week, but I promise you the next chapter of this story will be up soon, Cole belongs to AATC4EVER, note to you sorry for getting Cole eliminated, I promise next Chapter will be up soon, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. day 5: a scurvy adventure

**last time on the movie games 29 campers Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlie, Mary, Max, Simone, Bob, Freg, Jason, Judy, Richard, Margaret, David, Ryan, Joe, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Joshua, Fangster, Tom and Nichole did a cowboy western challenge. first it was Jason, Max, Valerie, Charlie, Margaret and Brittany played a game of the shoot off to decide which team is doing which challenge. then Jeanette, Joe and Michael did a game of staying on the rodeo bull the longest and the purple team once again gets to spend the night at the super trailer. then it was Cole, Dexter and Mary prepared to do a poker challenge, and it was the blue team doing the jemmy awards ceremony again. Simon and Jeanette created a fake argument and grudge to fool Ryan. Michael and Chassidy are getting more romantic with each other and in the end, Thanks to Freg being more delusional and tampered the votes, it was Cole who got sent home. we now have 28 campers left and they are ****Alvin, Simon, Theodore ****Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Tom, Nichole, Fangster, Joe, Max, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone and unfortunately Freg. who do you think is going to leave today, read, find out and enjoy.**

Chloe sat in her bed upset because her Brother Cole left.

" why did he have to leave, he was going so well and those four Just have to get rid of him", said Chloe.

" I understand how you feel, but don't worry he would want you to continue on and win the money for him", said Jeanette.

" thanks Jeanette", said Chloe.

" It's what I am here for", said Jeanette.

" so Jeanette, when are you and Simon going to keep this fake argument up", said Chloe.

" until Ryan is Eliminated", said Jeanette.

" okay", said Chloe.

then the 28 remaining campers have arrived at a ship.

" welcome campers to your fifth day of this camp, this is a pirate challenge, we are now heading for an abandon island, hidden in there is treasure, the camper that gets the treasure will give there team immunity, be careful there are tricks and traps that can eliminate you so be careful, on your marks, get set, go", said James. then the 28 campers hopped off the ship and swam to the island to find the treasure.

as they arrived the island they spotted 7 paths. Simone, David, Simon and Joe took path number one. Nichole, Dexter, Judy, and Valerie took path number two. Theodore, Ryan, Alvin and Bob took path number three. Brittany, Chloe, Joshua and Tom took path four. Margaret, Freg, Mary and Jeanette took path five. Eleanor, Fangster, Max and Richard took path six. Chassidy, Michael, Jason and Charlie took path seven.

at path one Simone, David, Simon and Joe spotted a temple floor, there could be booby traps setted up here, and they are bound to set one off, they have to walk on till they reached the door that leads to the next room.

as they started walking, David setted off the first trap, then a trapdoor open and he fell in the hole, then the trapdoor closed. Simon also fell for the same trap, and since he didn't see David fall through his trap, Simon fell through the same trapdoor. Joe and Simone continued the walk to reach the door, if one of the, opens the door they can all make it through safely. Then Joe managed to get to the door, then he and Simone made it out and went to tomb A, there are three tombs in this island, Simone and Joe went to Tomb A.

at path two Valerie, Judy, Dexter and Nichole went through and found a rapid water slide, they have to carefully get from one side to the other of the rapids without falling, in they make one false move then they will tumble down the wet water rapids and slide down like a water slide. Valerie went up first and she managed to make it across, Judy was up next but she fell and was swept away by the rapids, Then it was Dexter and he managed to make it across and followed Valerie down the path, Nichole was up last and she also managed to make it across.

Valerie, Dexter and Nichole went through the path and went to tomb A where they meet Simone and Joe.

at path 3 Bob, Alvin, Ryan and Theodore arrived at some sort of camp that has been abandoned as well, there are booby traps here so they have to get to the other side of the camp without falling for any of the booby traps. they started walking and Bob's first step triggered a trap door to open and have him fall in the hole. then Theodore Just ran out not wanting to fall for another trap, Ryan did the same Thing but trigger a cage to fall on him. now it was only Alvin left, he will follow Theodore or end his Journey. he was just about to reach to Theodore when he triggered a gun to shoot off and Alvin got hit with a Tranquilliser dart then Alvin fell unconscious.

Theodore then left the camp and went to tomb B, the tomb where Valerie, Simone, Dexter, Joe and Nichole are, it was a tomb he was in by himself for now.

Tom, Joshua, Chloe and Brittany arrive somewhere at path 4, and spotted a swamp, and a log bridge, they need to make it across the log bridge without falling in the swamp, if they make it across then there journey continues, if they fall then their journey ends. Tom went on the log first and managed to make it across, Joshua is up next but he fell in, then Chloe went up and just like Tom she made it across, and finally Brittany went on and just like Joshua, she fell in.

Tom and Chloe went into tomb B, the same tomb Theodore is in so Theodore isn't alone.

at path 5 Jeanette, Mary, Freg and Margaret spotted a cave, once they enter the cave the door will shut so that will mean they will have a short amount of time to reach the exit of the cave before the exit door shuts locking them in. they entered the cave, then the door has shut and the time has began. Jeanette, and Margaret managed to make it out and Mary and Freg are still in the cave, then another minute later Mary and Freg made it out just in time so the four of them Jeanette, Margaret, Mary and Freg moved to the third tomb called tomb C.

at path 6, Richard Max, Fangster and Eleanor spotted a chasm, they need to make it across the chasm without falling in the ravine, Richard went up the log bridge first and fell in the ravine, Max hopped on next and also fell in the ravine. up next was Fangster and he also fell in the ravine. and finally Eleanor hopped on the log and she was the only one to make it across.

so she went in to tomb C where she met Jeanette, Margaret, Freg and Mary.

at path 7 Michael Chassidy, Jason and Charlie went to an old fort, their are booby traps as well in here they can set off. just as the other three walked across, Jason ran and made it to the other side of the fort. Chassidy However fell through a trapdoor. just as Chassidy fell through the trap, Charlie made it out and followed Jason. Michael also made it out.

Michael, Jason and Charlie made it out of the fort and went there separate ways of the fort, Michael went to tomb A, Jason went to tomb B, Charlie went to Tomb C.

in tomb A Joe, Nichole, Dexter, Simone, Valerie and Michael arrive in and they spot a chasm with a safe bridge and a bridge keeper, the Bridge keeper tells them a riddle and they must answer it correctly. the riddle is...

_with a spark I light, up very bright, I don't last long and with a blow I glow dim._

Joe fell in, Dexter also fell in, Simone made it across, Valerie also made it across, Nichole made it across as well, and as for Michael he Fell in. Simone, Valerie and Nichole made it out of tomb A by getting the riddle right and the riddle is...**FIRE.**

Simone, Nichole and Valerie left the tomb and went to the lair of the treasure where they will try and get the treasure.

at tomb B are only Theodore, Tom, Chloe and Jason. they spotted a chasm and a log bridge, they must walk across the log bridge and reach the other side. Theodore was up first and he fell in. Tom was up next and he made it across. Chloe was up next and she also made it across.

" I can do this for my brother", she thought to herself.

as for Jason, as he walked on across, he fell in so it was only Chloe and Tom who is leaving Tomb B. and they headed off to the lair of the treasure.

in tomb C, Jeanette, Margaret, Mary, Freg and Eleanor and Charlie entered where they found a maze in there. there are traps in the maze and they are bound to set one off. the six of them entered the maze. Jeanette managed to solve it. so did Margaret. Mary setted off a trap and fell down a trap door. Freg was lost. Eleanor was also lost and Charlie also setted off a trap and fell in the hole down the trap door. Then Freg managed to solve the maze. and so did Eleanor. So Jeanette, Freg, Margaret and Eleanor walked in the lair of the treasures where the others are.

at the lair of the treasures there are only 9 campers left Eleanor, Nichole, Margaret, Valerie, Chloe, Jeanette, Tom, Freg and Simone.

there are three courses of the lair, one is the tiles of luck where they must stand on the correct tiles to avoid the trap door. second is the balancing pole where they must walk across on the poll without touching the ground. and finally is the maze where they must go through and solve to get the treasure and the camper that get's the treasure get that person's team and himself/herself invincibility.

at the tiles of luck, Valerie fell down a trapdoor, Margaret made it through, Jeanette also made it through, Eleanor fell down the trap door, Nichole also fell in, Tom also fell down the trap door, Simone made it across, Chloe fell in, freg made it across.

Margaret, Jeanette, Simone and Freg walked on the balancing pole and reached to the other side, Margaret made it across. Jeanette also made it across, Simone fell off and Freg also fell off so that only leaves Jeanette and Margaret.

the two of them headed for the maze trying to search for the treasure, If Jeanette finds it, then the red team spends the night in the super trailer and if Margaret finds it then the purple team will spend the night in the super trailer, they were both soon lost then they were both getting the hang of the maze and at the end it was Margaret who found the treasure so for the third day in a row the purple team spends another night in the super trailer.

since the yellow team are the first to lose all their players in the challenges in the island, they will have to do the jemmy awards ceremony.

Judy, Charlie, Joe and Theodore are at the jemmy award ceremony.

" campers I have three medals here if I call your name you may come and claim you medal, the camper who does not receive a medal must leave, the first medal goes to Judy", said James. then Judy grabbed a medal and there only leaves Charlie, Joe and Theodore.

" Charlie you are also safe", said James, then Charlie grabbed a medal leaving Joe and Theodore left.

" Theodore and Joe there is only one medal left here, the camper who does not get it must leave", said James.

" the final medal goes to".

" Joe", said James then Joe grabbed the last medal and that only left Theodore.

Theodore was about to leave when Eleanor went to him and gave him a big kiss.

" good bye Theodore, I love you", said Eleanor.

" I love you to, please continue on this for me", said Theodore, as he hopped on the limo and the limo took off and drove into the distance.

the 28 campers now turned to 27.

**well then we now have 27 campers left, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Judy, Jason, Joshua, David, Margaret, Richard, Joe, Chassidy, Michael, Tom, Nichole, Valerie, Dexter, Fangster, Chloe, Charlie, Simone, Mary, Bob, Max and Freg. once the next chapter is up, the next camper leaves, until next Chapter.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Day 6: the aftermath

**last time on the movie games 28 campers ****Alvin, Simon, Theodore ****Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Tom, Nichole, Fangster, Joe, Max, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone and Freg. did a pirate challenge, doing a heap of hepatic challenges their, at the end Margaret grabbed the treasure and the Purple team once again for the third time in a row won invincibility and the yellow team did the jemmy awards ceremony and it was Theodore who took the boot home, only 27 campers remaining and at the end of this day 27 will turn to 26. who do you think is going to leave today in this episode of the movie games. This episode is going to be an aftermath where the 5 first eliminated campers get interviewed.**

" hello and welcome to the movie games aftermath I am Jerry", said Jerry.

" and I am Cherry, today we are going to interview the first five campers that have been eliminated, and at the end they will have there own revenge by getting rid of one camper who is still in the game, before we do that lets show out our first guest, he is Ryan best friend and he was the first camper to leave in the movie games and here he is, Xander", said Cherry.

Then Xander appeared on the stage.

" hello Xander, now here I am going to ask you some questions, the first one is how did it feel to be back on the new season for another shot at the $25,000", said Jerry.

" it felt great, but since I got voted off first it now feel horrible", said Xander.

" now, here we have our next guest, Becca", said Jerry.

" now Becca, you have been eliminated twice being in second last place twice, how does that feel", said Cherry.

" horrible, because in this season those other idiots were too stupid to not pick the only valuable player around here", said Becca.

" and the valuable player obviously isn't you", said Jerry.

Becca shot Jerry a death glare.

" okay let's show our next guest before Becca freaks out on what Jerry said and here she is Charlene", said Cherry.

" now Charlene, last season in the camp games you were in fifth place, but now in here the movie game you were in 30th place", said Jerry.

" I got eliminated because my team betrayed me since I have done so much for them, and they betrayed me", said Charlene.

" is that worse when you betrayed them", said Cherry.

" what do you mean", said Charlene.

" well last season you, Jeanette and Eleanor performed an alliance and You betrayed it when Eleanor got eliminated", said Jerry.

" well Eleanor got what was coming to her, insulting me", said Charlene.

" well our next Camper Cole is here", said Cherry.

" Cole, first OC to be eliminated, how shocking", said Jerry.

" yeah really shocking", said Cole.

" well a big thanks to AATC4EVER for sending him to the show", said Jerry.

" okay and now our final guest of the day, Theodore", said Cherry.

" so Theodore you have been eliminated thankfully Simon didn't tamper the votes", said Jerry.

" well, first off Simon was Sy when the votes were tampered, and second off, I felt sad that I didn't make it as far as I did last season", said Theodore.

" are you still rooting for Eleanor to get that money", said Jerry.

" yes, Besides, I don't care if I got eliminated, I guess I love Eleanor more than I love the money", said Theodore.

Then the audience of the show went awww.

" well, in this episode one of the 27 campers still in the game are going to leave, here is what is going to happen, the five campers are going to select one of the 27 campers, and the five campers that get chosen will be sent here to do a death match, the four that win will return to the movie games film lot, the losing camper will stay with the other five", said Jerry.

" Xander, you go first, who do you want to see eliminated", said Cherry.

" Charlie", said Xander.

" why would you choose Charlie, he is like the nicest guy on that show", said Cherry.

" well I hate nice", said Xander.

" Becca you are up next, who do you choose", said Jerry.

" I choose Alvin", said Becca.

" why", said Jerry.

" well I know Brittany can't last five minutes without Alvin now that them two are dating so that is why I choose Alvin", said Becca.

" ooh, this must be revenge on Alvin because Alvin has done nothing", said Jerry.

" well Charlene who do you choose to eliminate", said Cherry.

" I pick Simone, (the human Simon, from my story the Crystal maze), I chose him because of his intelligence, I find them as a threat so that is why he must leave", said Charlene.

" Cole, it's you turn who do you pick", said Jerry.

" I decided to eliminate Max because Freg told me it was Maxes fault I was eliminated", said Cole.

" and now it is you Theodore who do you eliminate", said Cherry.

" David, I find him as a threat to this game, he tampered the votes to get rid of Judy, now he might tamper some more votes and keep them coming until he wins", said Theodore.

" so Charlie, Alvin, Simone, Max and David will be doing a match against each other, the other 22 campers Simon, Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, Joshua, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Tom, Nichole, Fangster, Joe, Mary, Bob, and Freg are still in the game", said Jerry.

half an hour later Alvin, Charlie, Simone, David and Max have arrived on stage.

" Alvin, Max, Simone, Charlie, David, welcome to the Movie games aftermath, four of you may leave and continue on for the twenty five grand, one of you will stay here and face elimination", said Jerry.

" now the challenge is a quiz, I will give you questions about what happened in the camp games, correct answers will give you a point, wrong answers will keep your score, the four campers to get five points will stay in the game and the other camper will be eliminated", said Cherry.

" first question: which challenge in the camp games was based off a movie/book= (A) Harry potter, (B) The hunger games, (C) Percy Jackson", said Jerry.

Charlie said C, Alvin said B, Simone said B, Max said C, and David said A.

" Alvin and Simone, the two of you both got the answer correct, so you each get a point", said Jerry.

" next question: who won the camp games= (A) Simon, (B) Ryan, (C) Jeanette", said Cherry.

Charlie said B, Alvin said A, Simone said C, Max said C and David said C.

" Alvin the correct answer is Simon, so you get another point", said Cherry.

The scores are now Charlie= 0, Alvin= 2, Simone= 1, Max= 0, David= 0.

" next question: Which camper was the only camper left in a team= (A) Simon, (B) Theodore, (C) Alvin", said Cherry.

Charlie said A, Alvin said C, Simone said B, Max said C, and David said C.

" Alvin, Max, David the three of you got the answer right, the three of you each get a point", said Cherry.

" the next question is: Alvin is the only camper on a team but which team was it= (A) the Red team, (B) the Blue team, (C) the Green team", said Jerry.

Charlie said C, Alvin said A, Simone said A, Max said C, and David said C.

" Alvin and Simon the two of you got the answer right so you each get a point", said Jerry.

" Alvin if you get this question right you will still have the chance to get that money, the question is: Who was the first camper to get eliminated= (A) Xander, (B) Brittany, (C) Richard", said Cherry.

Charlie said A, Alvin said C, Simone said B, Max said A, and David said A.

" Simone you have got the answer right so you get a point", said Jerry.

The scores are now: Charlie= 0, Alvin= 4, Simone= 3, Max= 1, David= 1.

" Charlie you need to get any question right to stay in the game because you might be eliminated in the rate of score you are in now", said Cherry.

" the next question is: True or False, The order of the camp games elimination from 16th to 2nd is Brittany, Becca, Judy, Richard, Margaret, Xander, Theodore, Jason, Eleanor, Joshua, David, Charlene, Alvin, Jeanette and Ryan", said Jerry.

Charlie said FALSE, Alvin said TRUE, Simone said TRUE, Max said TRUE, and David said TRUE.

" Alvin, Simone, Max and David, the four of you answered correctly so you each get a point, Alvin, you got your five answers correctly so you are still in the game", said Cherry.

" next question: what was Simon's Evil personality= (A) Svetlana, (B) Chester, (C) Sy", said Jerry.

Charlie said B, Simone said A, Max said B and David said A.

" Neither of you got the answer correct", said Cherry.

" now next question is: TRUE OR FALSE Simon got rid of his personality's at the Flag race episode", said Cherry.

Charlie said TRUE, Simone said TRUE, Max said FALSE and David said FALSE.

" Max and David you both get a point, the correct episode where Simon got rid of his personality's was the talent show episode", said Jerry.

" next Question: How Many campers where there in the Hunger games episode of the camp game= (A) 10, (B) 9, (C) 11", said Cherry.

Charlie said C, Simone said B, Max said C and David said C.

" nobody has got the answer right now this next question is easy: Which challenge was Theodore Eliminated on= (A) the dare challenge, (B) the hunger games challenge, or (C) the talent show challenge", said Jerry.

Charlie said B, Simone said C, Max said B, and David said A.

" Charlie you got your first question right, Max you got another question right as well", Said Jerry.

" our next question is: who got eliminated in the board game Tournament= (A) Brittany, (B) Jeanette, (C) Eleanor", said Cherry.

Charlie answered B, Simone answered A, Max answered C, David answered B.

" Max, you got the correct answer, so once again you get a point", said Jerry.

The score is now: Charlie= 1, Simone= 3, Max= 4, and David= 2.

" Max, you just need to get one more question right to continue on with the game, the next question is: TRUE OR FALSE, the camper who won invincibility in the hunger games challenge was Ryan", said Cherry.

Charlie said TRUE, Simone said FALSE, Max said TRUE, and David said False.

" David and Simone, you both got an answer correct, so you each get a point, and I can reveal that the real winner of the hunger games challenge was Jeanette Max and Simone you both need to get one more question answered correctly if you want to stay in the game, Charlie you are having a chance of facing elimination", said Cherry.

" the next question is: what was the cabin where the winning teams get to stay at if they win= (A) Super cabin, (B) First class cabin, (C) victor cabin", said Jerry.

Charlie answered A, Simone answered B, Max answered B and David answered C.

" Charlie you have got the answer correct", said Jerry.

" next question is: how many weeks were spent in the camp games= (A) 1, (B) 2, (C) 3", said Cherry.

Charlie answered B, Simone answered C, Max answered C and David answered C.

" Charlie you once again got another question correct, you are starting to catch up", said Cherry.

" next question: Which Camper did not make it to the final 5= (A) Alvin, (B) Becca, (C) Charlene", said Jerry.

Charlie answered A, Simone answered C, Max answered C and David answered C.

" nobody has got the answer right, it was Becca who did not make it to the final five", said Jerry.

" next question is: how many boxes were there in the box challenge in day 2 of the camp games= (A) 30, (B) 41, (C) 52", said Cherry.

Charlie said C, Simone said C, Max said C and David said B.

" Charlie, Max and Simone you each got the question right so you each get a point, Simone, Max you both have reached five points, the both of you are still in the game, Charlie if you get this next question right then you will be the last one taken the final spot being in the next game, and David will be eliminated if that happens", said Cherry.

" this question is: TRUE OR FALSE the final six of the camp games are David, Charlene, Simon, Alvin, Ryan and Jeanette", said Jerry.

Charlie answered False and David answered False.

" the answer was true, next question: who was first eliminated in the Green team= (A) Theodore, (B) Eleanor, (C) Charlene", said Cherry.

Charlie answered C and David answered B.

" the answer was Theodore being eliminated, next question: how many campers were there when it was the talent show challenge= (A) 4, (B) 6, (C) 8", said Jerry.

Charlie said A and David said B.

" David got the answer right so the two of you have four points each, we are running out of time so you two will draw straws, who ever has the short straw is eliminated", said Cherry.

the two picked a straw and it was Charlie who got the short straw.

" David, you are still in the game, Charlie, you are eliminated", said Cherry.

**well Charlie is eliminated and there are now 26 campers left **Alvin, Simon, ****Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Tom, Nichole, Fangster, Joe, Max, Mary, Bob, Simone and Freg. next chapter will be soon, until next time I see you.****

****GET REVIEWING.****


	7. day 7: the hunger games

****Last time on the movie games, Jerry and Cherry have interviewed Xander, Becca, Charlene, Cole and Theodore about there eliminations and the chose Charlie, Alvin, Simone, Max and David to do a death match to make 4 still have a chance for the million and have one eliminated, and at the end it was Charlie that was eliminated, we now have 26 campers left Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max, Freg, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, Joshua, David, Fangster, Tom, Nichole, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Michael Chassidy and Joe. at the end of this day someone is going to leave. who is it going to be find out now in the movie games.****

Simon and Jeanette were sneaking at the tables then they saw Alvin.

" hey Alvin, is Ryan here", said Jeanette.

" no", said Alvin.

" Thank goodness, that fake argument is starting to go old and Ryan is enjoying it", said Jeanette.

" you told everyone about this, but why didn't you tell Ryan, Joe and Freg", said Alvin.

" Ryan is our target, we have to keep this up till he is eliminated, why we can't tell Joe is because I don't trust him, and why I didn't tell Freg is he would just blab it out and screw everything up", said Simon.

" okay", said Alvin.

With Michael and Chassidy they are at a garden.

" look at those flowers, they are beautiful", said Chassidy.

" not as beautiful as you are", said Michael.

Chassidy then blushed.

" we better get going todays challenge is going to start", said Michael.

then the 26 campers arrived at a forest.

" campers todays challenge is based off the hunger games, last season in the camp games we did this game and now we are going to do something similar to that in this season, last season 10 campers did the games, and now this season we have 26 campers, now why I made this challenge early is because I am making this a 13 hour game, there are four zones, and snow zone, a desert zone, a forest zone and a jungle zone, in the centre is the tub and it is the mountain zone", said James.

" this is a neat place", said Fangster.

" the weapons you will be using are some tranquiliser balls so you victim won't die but they will sleep for hours, every three hours, sleeping gas will cover one zone, when it is the 13th hour the remaining tributes will fight at the tub, and in the end the last tribute who lasts the longest will have his/her team invincibility, and that winner who have a very special reward, everyone start at the circle", said James.

Then the 26 campers start in a circle around the tub, then the whistle was blown and they hopped out, Mary, Valerie, Jason, Jeanette, Alvin, Max, Nichole, Richard, David, Brittany, Simon, Dexter, Eleanor, Freg, Fangster, and Simone went to the tub full of weapons. Chloe, Michael, Joe, Margaret, Judy, Ryan, Tom, Joshua, Chassidy and Bob left and went to separate zones.

at the tub, Mary and Richard grabbed some stuff and left, David and Valerie fought through the path and Valerie won and David was out so that is one tribute down, 25 tributes to go, Valerie then stayed at the tub to do some more defeating on the others that are also with her in the tub. Jeanette and Brittany also fought and Jeanette has won.

" I hope Brittany won't be mad at me", said Jeanette as she left the tub with the Supplies she has and went to attack the other people. Jason and Max have fought and Max has won, and took the supplies Jason has and went after Valerie. Nichole and Alvin have fought as well and Alvin has won and Nichole is unconscious. Alvin took the supplies Nichole has and left the tub at the zones. Dexter and Simon have both left the tub and went to the zones with Simon running away and Dexter chasing after him. Eleanor and Freg then left as well with Freg being all crazy chased after Eleanor. Fangster and Simone then left as well and there was only leaving Max and Valerie. the two of them ran as well.

it was now hour two and the 22 remaining tributes went to separate zones.

Judy, Joe, Ryan, Mary and Margaret went to the forest zone. Joshua, Simon, Tom, Bob, Eleanor, Richard and Alvin are at the jungle zone. Jeanette, Freg, Fangster and Max are at the snow zone. Chloe, Dexter, Michael, Chassidy, Valerie and Simone are in the desert zone.

at the forest zone Judy, Joe, Mary, Margaret and Ryan are in there. Since Judy and Joe are the only two campers left in the green team they performed an alliance. Mary and Margaret did a fight and Mary won so Margaret is out then Mary went Back to the tub. Ryan found Judy and Joe and they fought.

" so Joe you were the one that stole my girlfriend", said Ryan.

" I understand she dumped you because of what happened last year but just let it go", said Joe.

" let it go, let it go, can't hold back anymore", sang Judy.

" this is not the right time Judy", said Joe.

" sorry", said Judy.

" you are going down", said Ryan as he lunged at Joe, Joe was Running and Judy Fought at Ryan.

Ryan was winning.

" Joe run", said Judy as she is now unconscious. Joe then went at Ryan and Ryan Squealed like a girl and Ran and hid at Snow zone, Joe then went to the tub to get more supplies.

In the Jungle zone, Joshua, Simon, Alvin, Tom, Richard, Eleanor and Bob are in there. Tom and Joshua performed an alliance from the purple team. Simon and Bob from the blue team performed an Alliance. Michael, Eleanor and Alvin are lone for now. Alvin stayed to fight, Eleanor and Alvin Fought, Richard Left just as Alvin won, so Eleanor is out, Richard ran to the Forest zone, Alvin Chased after him. Bob and Simon Stayed, Tom and Joshua Stayed as well, they both didn't fought each other and went separate ways. Bob and Simon went to the snow zone. Tom and Joshua went to the Desert zone.

at the snow Zone are Bob, Simon, Fangster Max, Freg, Jeanette and Ryan. Jeanette joined the Alliance with Simon and Bob. Fangster was prepared for a fight. Max joined the Alliance with Bob, Simon and Jeanette and Rejected Freg joining them.

Freg then fought with Fangster.

" come on let's see what you got", said Freg.

Fangster then kept shooting Tranquiliser balls at Freg and kept missing.

" you always miss, I guess I am better than you, I have better looks a girlfriend and I am a fantastic singer, you will never beat me, I am awesome", said Freg.

Then Fangster used a sling shot and Got Freg as he fell unconscious.

" I always beat delusional weirdos", said Fangster.

" Fangster Join our Alliance", said Jeanette.

now Fangster, Jeanette, Bob, Simon and Max are in an alliance.

Ryan then Spot the Alliance and they went at Ryan. Them versus Ryan in a war. Ryan Started at Jeanette and got her out. then Bob went to Ryan and Ryan won the fight even as Bob was stronger than every camper in this game. as he started and tried to attack Simon, Max Slammed a Tranquil ball and Ryan and that knocked him out.

" should we leave or should we stay here", said Simon.

" we should stay here in case any one else comes", said Fangster. so they waited.

In the desert zone are Dexter, Tom, Chassidy, Michael, Joshua, Valerie, Chloe and Simone. Chassidy and Michael performed an alliance, for the purple team, Tom and Joshua Joined the Alliance. Dexter and Valerie performed an alliance for the Green team. Chloe and Simone performed and Alliance for the red team. the purple team alliance left and went to the tub for some supplies. Dexter and Valerie also left and went to the tub as well. Simone and Chloe decided to stayed to wait for some more people coming.

it is now hour 3 and there is now 15 tributes left. there is now some sleeping gas spraying all over the forest zone. Alvin and Richard are in the Forest zone. Alvin Ran the desert zone. Richard ran to the Snow zone. everyone continued on battling and there are still 15 tributes lefts and 1/4 of the arena has been contaminated with sleeping gas.

Back in the Mountain zone are Dexter, Valerie, Joe, Mary, Tom, Joshua, Chassidy and Michael still in there. Dexter and Valerie are still in an alliance and they left and went to the Snow Zone. Tom, Joshua, Michael and Chassidy are also in an alliance and they are going to attack. Joe and Mary are the only 2 working solo so they both performed an alliance. and they retreated and went to the snow zone as well. Chassidy, Michael, Tom and Joshua Just stayed at the tub just in case anyone else is turning up.

In the Desert zone is Alvin, Chloe and Simone, Alvin is also working solo. and he Joined in an alliance with Chloe and Simone, so the three of them are in an alliance. the three of them went to the tub.

in the snow zone are Mary, Joe, Dexter, Valerie, Fangster, Simon and Richard are in there. Richard is now so far the only tribute working solo in this game. because most of his team mates are gone. Mary and Joe Stayed, Dexter and Valerie left before Mary and Joe could get them since Mary and Joe have much weapons. Dexter and Valerie went to the Jungle zone. Fangster and Simon also left from the same reason as Dexter and Valerie. and they went to the Jungle zone as well. Richard Just left and decided to fight Mary and Joe. first Joe came up to get him then Richard won and Joe is unconscious. and Joe was the only one left from the yellow team, and it was only him and Judy left from the yellow team so the yellow team will do the jemmy award ceremony tonight. Mary and Richard are still the two left. they fought and Richard won. he then went to the mountain zone where the tub is.

it is now hour 4 and there are now 13 tributes left. Richard, Michael, Chassidy, Joshua, Tom, Alvin, Chloe, Simone, Simon, Max, Fangster, Valerie and Dexter. Simon, Fangster and Max are still in an alliance and they are in the Jungle zone, and so are Valerie and Dexter who are also in an alliance and are also in the jungle zone.

soon in the next hour all the ten tributes Simone, Michael, Chloe, Joshua, chassidy, tom, Richard, Alvin, Valerie and dexter are in the centre ready for battle. McMichael and Richard too on each other and Michael wins and Richard is out. Tom and chasidy were the two to next fight and chasidy wins and tom is out. As Alvin and Simone battled Simone wins that battle and Alvin is out. Joshua and Chloe fought against each other and Joshua wins and Chloe is out. Then dexter and Valerie fought even though hey are in the same team the last remaining tribute of this challenge will get a special reward and these two are battling it out for that reward. And at the end dexter wins it and Valerie is out.

there are now five tributes left and they are Dexter, Simone, Joshua, chassidy and Michael. It is now another hour and another zone has been bloked out. There is noww only the now zone and the jungle zone Dexter stayed at the mountain zone, Simone went to the jungle zone as Joshua stayed with dexter. Chassidy went with Simone to the jungle zone and Michael followed as the two of t3? Kept their alliance. Joshua and dexter battled it out in the mountain center and Joshua won a d dexter is out. Joshua then went to the jungle zone where the others are.

another hour has past and the remaining four chassidy, Michael, Joshua and Simone are in the jungle zone. Joshua and Simone took on Michael an chassidy since the two of them are in an alliance. Joshua took on chasidy and Simone took on Michael and after that chassidy and Simone are out. It was now Joshua and Michael left. The two of them battled and Michael won getting a special reward and gave his team invincibility.

" Michael congratulations you have gave your team invincibility and you got yourself a special reward and that reward is a five star meal under the stars with someone on your team that you can bring with you who do you pick", said James.

" I pick chassidy", said michael.

" great a michassidy moment in this epidode. Judy Joe you two are the only two from the yellow team and for losing this challenge you two will do the jemmy ceremoney and we will do that with a twist see you tonight", said James.

it was now nighttime judy and Joe are at the jemmy awards ceremony and James arrived an announce the twist. " Judy and Joe you two are the only two left on the yellow team I have decided to announce that the twist is from now on the movie games will continue on with just five teams the red,green,purple and white team still have five campers and the blue team has four an the yellow team only have two so out of July and Joe one of you will be in the blue to even things up and one of you will be eliminated. The other 24 campers have casted their votes on who is going to be eliminated and the camper going home is... Joe", said James. Once Joe left ryan felt happy because the one that stole his girlfriend is gone.

" campers Joe is now eliminated and July has joined the blue team now thier is no more poele in the yellow team so the yellow team is gone, the movie games will continue on with just five teams", said James as he grabbed the yellow flag represented the yellow team and got rid of it.

**** we'll poor Joe eliminated and we now have five teams left continuing on for the cha CSS on twenty five thousand dollars. Who do you thinks is going to Lev in the next day of the movie games.****

********. ********


	8. Day 8: this is not a fairy tale or is it

****Last time on the movie games Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max, Freg, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, Joshua, David, Fangster, Tom, Nichole, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Michael Chassidy and Joe did a challenge based on the Hunger games. as it was revealed the yellow team only have 2 campers left Judy and Joe, and at the end of the challenge Michael won for the purple team, and he and Chassidy got a special reward. and the yellow team lost and to make things even Judy joined the Blue team and Joe was eliminated. at the end of this day someone is going to leave. who is it going to be find out now in the movie games.****

Chassidy woke up from her bed letting out a dreamy sigh, she got out of bed and went out of the trailer with a happy smile on her face.

" good morning", she sang.

" hello birds, hope you had a good night sleep, dreaming about your true love and your kiss, me and Michael spent the night together and it was amazing, we aren't dating yet but someday we will, but right now we must spend this wonderful day with another challenge, where I work with my dream prince, Michael", said Chassidy as she danced around with the birds and skipped along to the cafeteria.

the 25 campers arrived at the food hall and that is where james announced once again another challenge.

" now campers before I announce todays challenge I must make some adjustments to the five remaining teams, swapping some players over. Jason and Simon swap teams. Tom and David swap teams. Brittany swap with Ryan. okay we now have our changes", said James.

In the red team is Simon, Simone, Jeanette, Richard and Chloe.

In the blue team is Jason, Judy, Bob, Freg and Max.

In the green team is Fangster, Valerie, Dexter, Alvin and Brittany.

In the purple team is Joshua, David, Margaret, Chassidy and Michael.

In the white team is Nichole, Tom, Mary, Ryan and Eleanor.

" excellent, now that we have made the changes it is time for the challenge and it is a fair tale challenge. in this challenge we will have one man and one woman do the challenge, five princesses and five princes. I have chosen the five princesses on each team", said James as he showed up the scroll.

The red princess is Jeanette, the blue princess is Judy, the green princess is Brittany, the purple princess is Chassidy and the white princess is Nichole.

" and now I announce the five princes", said James.

The red prince is Simon, the blue prince is Jason, the green prince is Alvin, the purple prince is Michael and the white prince is Tom.

" now the rest of you will just watch, the five princesses will be in the tower put on a curse", said James. then Jeanette, Judy, Brittany, Chassidy and Nichole are wearing a dress as the same colour of their team then they arrived at the top of the tower where there are five beds, the five of them laid down and slept waiting for their prince to arrive.

the five princes Simon, Jason, Alvin, Michael and Tom are in their prince outfits same colour of their team and arrived at a mountain to where the tower is.

" now their are some obstacles you got to get past one is the Cave maze, solve that then you get to the mathematic bridge and answer one of the trolls math questions correctly to cross, and third is the dark forest where you must find one of the five keys that unlock one of the five doors in the tower, and once you reach the top you find your princess, kiss her to win, the first prince to kiss his princess will give his team invincibility and make them spend their night in the super trailer, the last prince will cost their team the game and send one of their team members home", said James.

the other three from each team will guide their prince through the cave maze but at the rest the princes are on their own.

Simon, Alvin, Michael, Tom and Jason entered the maze, the other players used walkie talkies to communicate with the princes. Alvin made it out first, if he gets his question right he will cross the bridge if he gets it wrong he goes down a slide leading back to the entrance to the cave to start over. the question is _what is the percentage of 7/8._ Alvin thought carefully and thought to himself that maths is now useful. he answered 87.5% and it was correct because for example 1/8 is half of a quarter meaning half of 25% which is 12.5% and 6/8 plus 1/8 is 7/8 so therefore as 6/8 is 75% the answer is 75% plus 12.5% equalling 87.5% he got the answer right so he cross the bridge and headed for he dark forest where he was heading for his true love Brittany.

back at the forest the remaining four Michael, Simon, Jason and Tom were still in their solving the maze finding the way out. Jason made it through and when he made it to the Bridge the question was asked _if a man was paid $6 an hour and worked 8 hours Monday-Friday, 5 hours Saturday and 3 hours Sunday how much does the man get paid weekly _Jason kept the answer kept in mind and said the man would get paid $288 weekly and that is correct as if he works 8 hours Monday- Friday that is 5 days an 8 hours each day giving a total of 40 hours plus the hours on Saturday is 45 hours and 3 hours Sunday totalling 48 hours that week. he multiplied the hours by the money which is 48 times 6 which is the same as 24 times 12 which is the same as 12 times 24 which is the same as 6 times 48 which is the same as 3 time 96 which equal 288. he then crossed the bridge and caught up with Alvin.

Alvin and Jason are in the forest where there are trees everywhere, they must find one of the five keys each in order to enter the castle, Jason as quick as a jaguar found a key first and it off to the tower to save Judy.

Simon, Michael and Tom are still in the maze, their team mates are trying to guide them well. Simon managed to reach the exit of the maze and is off to the bridge and the question was this. _I have a tin full of sweets, I ate half on Monday and half on Tuesday, there were still 8 sweets left in the tin, how many sweets were originally in the tin when it was full. _even though Simon was known as the smart one, he hasn't been studying much ever since he got here. he gave a five second thought and answered 32 sweets and that was correct as the sweets were 32 eating half on Monday leaves 16 and eating half on Tuesday leaves 8.

Simon crossed the Bridge where Alvin is and both of them started to look for one of the four remaining keys. as Alvin was searching Simon actually found the key just as he got in the woods.

" how do you guys find these keys, I already searched there twice", grumbled Alvin.

Simon caught up with Jason at the tower as he is off to save Jeanette. as they entered the tower there are five doors with colours red, blue, green, purple and white.

" Simon your on the red team so Jeanette must be in the red room, Judy is in the blue room", said Jason. they both went to their rooms as it is full of 100 key holes.

" this key must fit in one of the key holes", said Simon as he and Jason both are fitting their keys in the key holes and neither of them were having any luck.

back in the cave maze, Michael and Tom are still in their trying to find a way out. Michael found his way out and he appeared at the bridge, the bridge gave out the math question. _Bill and Bens ages both add up to 20. Ben's age is a third to Bills age, how old is bill. _Michael stood silent for a moment then he answered that bill was 15 years old and that is correct because bills age is 15 and bens age is a third of bills age which is five if their ages are both added together they equal 20.

Michael caught up with Alvin and they both are searching for the three remaining keys. and as Michael was searching he found it even though Alvin was leading he still couldn't find anything.

" aw come on", said Alvin.

Michael then caught up with Simon and Michael to the tower and the two told Michael to go to the purple chamber. where he must find the correct keyhole to open the door so he can save Chassidy. Simon, Michael and Jason where trying their best to open their doors and still neither of them are having any luck.

Tom was the only one still in the Maze, he thought his team will lose, but he found his way out now all he has to do is answer this next math question correctly in order to make his chances of being eliminated decrease. the question is this _simplify the fraction to the minimum of picking a King queen or jack in a deck of cards. _Tom answered 2/14 but that was incorrect so he got sent back down to the maze. the correct answer was 3/13 as picking up a king queen or jack is 12 over 52, simplifying it shortly will make it 6/26, simplifying it again will make it 3/13 and that is the minimum, Tom will still have another chance later.

Alvin was still after the two remaining keys, he is trying his best to find them before Tom does as he is coming any minute which is what Alvin thought. he was still searching and he is still having no luck.

" how the hell did the others find theirs quicker than I did as I just came here first", said Alvin.

back at the tower, Simon, Michael and Jason were still trying to open their doors and still no one was having luck.

Tom remembered how to solve the maze and is now back at the bridge and is going to have another chance of winning that challenge, the question was _if it would take 8 people to make one pyramid how many would it take to make 4. _Tom answered 32 and he was correct because if it would take 8 people to make one pyramid then we make four pyramids which is 8 times 4 and the answer is 32.

Tom caught up with Alvin as he joined him for searching the two remaining keys. and Tom actually found the forth key.

" I just went from first place to last", said Alvin as he continued to search for some more keys.

Simon, Jason, Michael and Tom are still at the tower, Tom is heading white room where Nicole is and he is starting to search for the correct keyhole for him to open the door. and still nobody was having luck.

Alvin had enough he trashed the entire forest trying to find that last key. and he actually found it and started to run off to the tower where the others are still in there, to his surprise he still has a chance. he went for the green door to his chance save Brittany.

the five knights Simon, Jason, Alvin, Michael and Tom are searching for their keyholes and this time they are rushing it trying their bests getting that victory. Jason has found his first and went inside and found Judy asleep.

" the five are actually knocked out cold", said Jason as he then went to Judy and pressed his lips on her and Judy woke up.

" the blue team are in first place, and even though the Purple team won the super Trailer four times, this is the first time the blue team gets the trailer, now the last team to make their kiss will send someone home", said James.

Simon, Alvin, Michael and Tom are now rushing their way not to go last and Simon made it second kissed Jeanette.

" hey Simon", said Jeanette.

" I just hope Ryan doesn't know I kissed you because he will be more suspicious we are playing a prank on him", said Simon.

Alvin, Michael and Tom are still searching for the correct keyhole and Tom found his third he ran to Nichole and pressed his lips to hers. the white team are in third place.

there are now only Alvin and Michael left. they were still searching and Alvin made it forth and kissed Brittany.

Michael sadly reached Chassidy and pressed his lips against hers and she woke up.

" sorry I lost us the game Chassidy", said Michael.

" don't worry Michael you tried your best", said Chassidy as she then pressed her lips on Michael.

* * *

Michael, Margaret, David, Joshua and Chassidy arrive at the jemmy awards ceremony where one will them will be going home.

" okay campers, I have four medals here, if I call your name you may come and claim your medal, the camper who does not get a medal must leave this film lot for good. the first Medal goes to Michael", said James. Michael then got his medal after saying good luck to Chassidy.

" the next two medals go to Margaret and David", said James as he passed the two medals to both David and Margaret.

" Joshua, Chassidy I only have one medal left, whoever doesn't get it must leave, and the final medal goes to", ..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

" Chassidy".

Joshua Smiled as he left.

" sorry for your lost Josh", said Michael.

" that's okay, I voted for myself, I needed to leave because I got accepted to a scholarship and I need to be there on time, if there was a new season of this I can have another chance on getting the money", said Joshua as he went on the Limo and left the movie games.

" now the reason why I bring all 24 of you here is the reason is for the rest of the game, I have chosen one of you to be a saboteur, which will mean you will sabotage your team or the other team, and this sabotage will be continuing until she/he is eliminated

* * *

Chassidy arrived at her trailer and sighed. then she spotted something on her bed, it was a rose.

she smiled knowing Michael gave that to her.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette are walking to their Trailer.

" I guess you and I are on the same team", said Simon.

" yeah, now Ryan is going to get more suspicious about the prank", said Jeanette.

" what's worse there is a saboteur on the lose and what is more worse is that the saboteur is one of us 24 remaining campers", said Simon.

" we both must trust each other, tomorrow in the next game we stick together so we can get trustworthy with each other and the others", said Jeanette as she then pressed her lips on Simon.

and little did they know someone was watching them, and that person could be the saboteur.

**well that was another chapter done and other camper gone, now we have a twist to this story, a saboteur, sadly I am not going to reveal who it is, even though I know who it is. we now have 24 campers left we have Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Michael Chassidy, Judy, Jason, Tom, Nichole, Valerie, Dexter, Chloe, Fangster, Mary, Simone, Bob, Max, Freg, Margaret, David and Richard. the saboteur is one of them. anyway the next chapter we be up very soon and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	9. Day 9: a tournament

****Last time on the movie games, the 25 remaining campers did a fairy tale challenge. Alvin, Simon, Jason, Michael and Tom were the princes. Brittany, Jeanette, Judy, Chassidy and Nicole are the princesses. at the end of that the purple team not only for the first time not win the super trailer but also lost the challenge. at in the end it was Joshua who left the movie games and now a saboteur is chosen so one of the 24 remaining campers is going to sabotage the other campers. we now have 24 campers remaining Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max, Freg, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, David, Fangster, Tom, Nichole, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Michael and Chassidy, who do you think is going to leave now. enjoy as we watch day 9 of the movie games.****

Simon and Jeanette were at the food hall talking.

" Simon I think we should stop this prank because the last thing I want is Ryan finding out", said Jeanette.

" we will stop, maybe once Ryan is eliminated", said Simon. then they saw Ryan came over.

" what do you want Ryan", said Simon.

" I know you two aren't broken up, I know you are playing a trick on me", said Ryan.

" took you a while to realise", said Simon chuckling.

Ryan then Picked Simon up.

" It's not funny", said Ryan.

" who told you we are making a fool out of you", said Simon.

" Freg, he caught you", said Ryan as he dropped Simon to the ground and left.

Jeanette ran to Simon's aid.

" are you alight Simon", said Jeanette.

" yeah I am fine, I just can't believe Freg ratted out on us, I am starting to think he is the Saboteur", said Simon.

* * *

James lead the 24 on a bus as he lead them somewhere.

" campers, this is going to be a Tournament challenge where you will be put against each other in four tasks, task one is where the 24 of you will be doing a capture the flag challenge, task two is where the 12 remainders do the checkers match, game three is where you do the archery match of the 6, and the 3 that are still in the game will do a balancing concentration challenge where we will decide who is our winner, and that winner will give his/her team a spot in the super trailer", said James.

* * *

in the first game is where two campers battle in the capture the flag race, in a maze, the winner who gets the flag stays in the game, the other one is out, the Saboteur will know the directions of the maze.

the first game is Jason versus Fangster. the two of them began running in the maze and began searching and it was Fangster who won so he stays in and Jason is out. the next game is Simone versus Nichole, the two of them were running in the maze and Simone won.

Dexter and Bob went against each other in the next match and Dexter wins and Bob is out. Eleanor went against Alvin in the next match and Alvin won and Eleanor is out.

" Finally, haven't been beaten by a girl", said Alvin.

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Nicole, Judy, Margaret, Mary, Chloe and Valerie glared at him.

" what", said Alvin.

the next Match is Judy verses Richard and Richard won and Judy is out. Jeanette and Chassidy went up against each other and Chassidy won.

" good game", said Chassidy extending her hand.

" yeah good game", said Jeanette shaking Chassidy's hand.

next match was Brittany verses Freg and Freg won.

" yeah I won", said Freg.

" don't get too comfortable weirdo you still have to deal with us", said Chassidy.

the next match was Mary versus Max. they verses and Max won. next match was Valerie verses Chloe and Chloe won and Valerie is out. next game is Ryan verses Michael and Ryan wins. the next game is Tom verse Margaret and Margaret won. the last two David and Simon are the last and David won.

the twelve staying in the game are Freg, Simone, Max, Margaret, Fangster, Alvin, Dexter, Richard, Ryan, Chloe, David and Chassidy.

* * *

the next game is a checkers match, where the winners continue on and the losers are eliminated. first match is Simone versus Freg and Freg won. the next match is Chassidy verses Dexter and Dexter wins. it was Max versus Richard in the next match and Richard wins. Margaret and Fangster are up next and Margaret wins. Ryan and David are up next and David wins. Alvin and Chloe are the last two to compete and Alvin wins.

" I beat two girls, this must be a lucky day for men", said Alvin ignoring the girls glaring at him.

the final six are David, Margaret Dexter, Alvin, Richard and Freg.

* * *

the third game is an archery match an the three winners will go against each other in the final show down.

each camper gets three shots. and must hit the green target and avoid the red. first match is Dexter versus Richard. Dexter go 2/3 and Richard got 0/3 so Dexter wins and Richard is out.

the next match is David versus Freg. David got 3/3 and Freg got 0/3 so David wins and Freg is out. the final match is Alvin verses Margaret and Margaret won 3-0.

" still think you're better than girls Alvin", chuckled Margaret.

" shut up Margaret", said Alvin.

* * *

Margaret and David made a decision as they are both on the same team one of them can verse Dexter and Margaret volunteered.

Margaret and David went head to head in a game where they must stand on a pole and on one leg, the one who stays on before his/her opponent falls is the winner. both Margaret and Dexter are prepared and they are on the poles. it kept on going until Margaret fell off.

" Dexter is our champion and the green team spend the night in the super cabin, white team you must send someone home", said James.

* * *

Eleanor was on her seat when she saw Simon on his own, she went to him.

" hey Simon how are you", said Eleanor.

" great, I think I know who the saboteur is", said Simon.

" who", said Eleanor.

" Freg, he ratted out on me and Jeanette telling Ryan that we trick them in that prank", said Simon.

" okay, sadly he is not on my team because if he was I would have voted him off", said Eleanor.

" but Ryan is in your team", said Simon.

" I know but what is it you want me to do", said Eleanor.

" vote him off, I can't stand him anymore, if I was still in the blue team then I would have voted Freg off", said Simon.

" as Ryan was picking on me this morning and also I can't stand him anymore, he has just got my vote", said Eleanor.

* * *

Eleanor, Mary, Nichole, Tom and Ryan are at the jemmy awards ceremony. where James has arrived with four medals.

" campers I have four medals, you know the drill the camper who does not receive a medal must go to the limo and leave the movie games for good. The first two medals go to Eleanor and Ryan", said James. and as Eleanor and Ryan grabbed their medals that left Tom and Nichole and Mary.

" the next Medal goes to Nichole", said James. Nicole happily went to get he medal.

" Tom and Mary, that reminded me of Babes in Toyland "Tom piper and Mary quite contrary", anyway whoever doesn't get this last medal out of the two of you must leave this camp", said James.

" and the final medal goes to..

..

..

..

..

..

Mary".

Tom gasped.

" why who voted for me", said Tom.

" sorry tom, but somebody convinced me you were the Saboteur", said Nichole.

" oh and one more thing, if any of you were thinking Tom was the Saboteur well I can just reveal that he is not the saboteur you got the wrong camper", said James.

Nichole then gasped and ran to Tom and hugged him.

" I am so sorry Tom, I really didn't mean to vote for you, Ryan convinced me to vote for you saying you are the Saboteur", said Nichole with tears running out of her eyes.

" it's okay, at least you know I am innocent, and I believe you that you are not the Saboteur, it doesn't matter, you must continue this game for me, because I love you", said Tom, then he pressed his lips on Nichole's and a minute later he was in the limo and out of the movie games for good.

Nichole then turned and glared at Ryan.

" now I know who the real Saboteur is", she thought.

**well that is the end of another chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it. now we have 23 campers left Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Michael, Chassidy, Nichole, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Fangster, Mary, Freg, Simone, Max, Bob, Margaret, Judy, Jason, David and Richard. the Saboteur is still on the loose, come and join me next time on a new chapter of the movie games celebrating the 25th episode of the Camp and Movie games combined. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	10. Day 10: the aftermath part 2

****Last time on the movie games, our final 24 campers did a tournament, and at the end of the tournament Dexter won and gave the green team the night in the super trailer. and at the end Tom was the first person accused Saboteur and was eliminated, we now have 23 campers left Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max, Freg, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, David, Fangster, Nichole, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Michael and Chassidy. and at the end of this episode 23 will be turned to 22. who do you think will leave in this special episode of the movie games.****

" hello everyone and welcome to the movie games I am Jerry", said Jerry.

" and I am Cherry", said Cherry.

" and we perform this special episode celebrating the 25 episode of the camp games and movie games combined", said Jerry.

" what we have with us in the Peanut gallery are our campers that got eliminated Xander, Charlene, Becca, Theodore, Cole, Charlie, Joe, Tom and Joshua. they will bring one member from each team to come here", said cherry.

" well from what they are chatting lets reveal who we got. first from the red team we have Simon, Jeanette, Richard, Simone and Chloe. the peanut gallery decided to bring Jeanette to the stage. second is the blue team Jason, Judy, Freg, Max and Bob and the peanut gallery chosen Jason to join the stage. third is the green team Dexter, Valerie, Alvin, Brittany and Fangster and the peanut gallery chosen Dexter to join the stage. the forth team is the purple team Michael, David, Chassidy and Margaret and the peanut gallery chosen Margaret to join the stage. and the last are the white team Ryan, Mary, Eleanor and Nichole and the peanut gallery chosen Ryan to join the stage", said Jerry then Jeanette, Jason, Dexter, Margaret and Ryan joined the stage.

" now at the end of this episode one of these five campers will be eliminated from the contest and that is up to the audience, one of these five might be the saboteur and it is up to the audience today to find out which one of them is the saboteur. it is the audiences chance to stop the saboteur destroying their favourite campers chance on winning the money. and after a minute we got some votes given on who they think is the saboteur and the results are...

**Jeanette: 6 votes**

**Jason: 13 votes**

**Dexter: 8 votes**

**Margaret:2 votes **

**Ryan:12 votes**

... so right now the chances are that it might be Jason being eliminated. any way before we count out the new votes coming in lets interview the four that got eliminated before the other five Charlie, Joe, Joshua and Tom", said cherry as he went to Charlie.

" lets start with Charlie, so Charlie how does it feel being eliminated in this aftermath", said cherry.

" it may have been horrible but at least I had fun and Did my best at everything", said Charlie.

" I heard you have feelings for Mary, when are you two going to be dating", said cherry.

" time will tell", said Charlie.

Jerry then went to Joe.

" now Joe how does it feel being eliminated in the hunger games challenge", said Jerry.

" at first I was sad but now I feel okay because I have Becca by my side", said Joe.

that made Ryan extremely Jealous.

Cherry went to Joshua.

" so Joshua why did you vote for yourself", said Cherry.

" as I already explained in the fairy tale challenge I got a scholarship and I will be heading their tomorrow", said Joshua.

" and finally we have Tom how did it feel Tom when Nichole turned against you saying you were the saboteur", said Jerry.

" it felt sad but at least me and her both made up and are still together, and I am routing for her to win", said Tom.

Jerry and Cherry went back to each other.

" now after them questions and answers we asked from 44.44% of the peanut gallery lets see how many votes did the five get right now...

**Jeanette: 11 votes**

**Jason: 11 votes**

**Dexter: 9 votes**

**Margaret: 7 votes**

**Ryan:** **3 votes**

and after that we add the votes together and the results are now...

**Jeanette: 17 votes**

**Jason: 24 votes**

**Dexter: 17 votes**

**Margaret: 9 votes**

**Ryan:** **15 votes**

so now Dexter and Jeanette are tied Jason is still at the chopping block", said Jerry.

" now before we continue on the votes people can now start and get voting lets see how the five are going", said Cherry.

_First is Jeanette, she was known to be in third place of the camp games. and she might be known to be in 23rd place in the movie games, she was known in the blue team for the camp games and was in the red team in the movie games, she and Simon made a fake argument and fooled Ryan with it making Ryan think the couple broke up._

_Second is Jason he was known in ninth place in the camp games and in the movie games he was previously in the red team but after a swap he is in the blue team, and he was known in the yellow team in the camp games._

_Dexter, new to the series and is owned by AATC4EVER he was known in the green team in the whole movie games series and in the tournament challenge he gave his team a spot in the super trailer._

_Up next Margaret, she was in the blue team in the camp games and is in the purple team in the movie games. she was in 12th place in the camp games leaving in the 5th episode but now in the movie games she was doing better._

_Ryan, he was the runner up in the camp games and the fool in the movie games, he has been fooled by Simon and Jeanette thinking the couple broke up but later on he found out they were messing with his head, he was previously in the green team in the movie games and is now in the white team. he was in the blue team when playing the camp games._

" now after we heard have facts about the five, they were giving some more votes how much have they got...

**Jeanette:** **4 votes**

**Jason: 3 votes**

**Dexter: 2 votes**

**Margaret: 8 votes**

**Ryan: 8 votes**

...and that we now have a total...

**Jeanette: 21 votes**

**Jason: 27 votes**

**Dexter: 19 votes**

**Margaret: 17 votes**

**Ryan: 23 votes.**

... and after three recaps Jason is still on the chopping block with the most votes", said Jerry.

" now we are almost out of time, and the voting's will close any minute but before we do lets have the peanut gallery do the ice bucket challenge and decisions have been made that Joe should do it. if you want him to do the ice bucket challenge then get voting", said Cherry.

a while later.

" I don't know if people are voting or not but we are just going to do the challenge anyway", said Cherry as she and Jerry poured buckets of ice cold water over Joe, Joe was shaking cold.

" now it is time to reveal who gave in more votes...

**Jeanette: 2 votes**

**Jason: 6 votes**

**Dexter: 8 votes**

**Margaret: 6 votes**

**Ryan: 13 votes**

... now we add them up and make our grand total, whoever has the most is eliminated and the results are...

**Jeanette: 23 votes**

**Jason: 33 votes**

**Dexter: 27 votes**

**Margaret: 23 votes**

**Ryan: 36 votes**

... and with a result of 36 votes Ryan is eliminated, you guys were thinking he was the Saboteur as he told Nichole that Tom was the traitor but, for any of you who though the saboteur was Ryan well you got the wrong person. Jeanette, Jason, Margaret and Dexter the four of you are still in the game for now", said Jerry.

soon Jeanette, Jason, Margaret and Dexter hopped on the seats of the bus and drove back to the film lot for another day of the movie games while Ryan just groaned as he sat down with the peanut gallery ignoring Becca and Joe smooching.

" well that's all we have this time for come join us next time maybe we can perform another aftermath as long as we don't tell who the saboteur is because James will fire us if we do, anyway on day 11 the 22 campers will do a trivia challenge until we see you again, that is all", said Cherry.

**now Ryan has been accused Saboteur by his own team but his has been eliminated by the audience and he is not the saboteur so the real saboteur is still out there. we now have our final 22 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Michael, Chassidy, Nichole, Mary, Freg, Simone, Bob, Max, Richard, Margaret, Jason, Judy, Dexter, Valerie, Fangster, Chloe and David. another day will come and another camper will leave. until next time I see you all.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	11. Day 11: Disney special

****Last time on the movie games, we have an another aftermath and Jeanette, Jason, Dexter, Margaret and Ryan were chosen to join the stage and the audience were voting for one of them and it was Ryan who was eliminated, we now have our final 22 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max, Freg, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, David, Fangster, Nichole, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Michael and Chassidy. at the end of today 22 will be turned to 21. who do you think will leave today on the movie games.****

Jeanette ran to Simon and Jumped in his arms.

" hey Jeanette why are you so happy", said Simon.

" Ryan is eliminated", said Jeanette.

" I know but he wasn't the saboteur, was he", said Simon.

" yeah he wasn't", said Jeanette.

" we will still find the saboteur and I am still thinking it is Freg", said Simon.

" how would you know", said Jeanette.

" remember who told Ryan we that prank", said Simon.

" Freg", said Jeanette.

" exactly so that is why I am thinking he is the saboteur", said Simon.

* * *

the 22 campers arrived at the stage were James is.

" Good afternoon campers this weeks challenge is a special one, it will be all about the Disney movies, Songs and Characters, we will be doing four challenges in order to collect points and the end of four rounds the team with the most points will spend the night in the super cabin and the team with the least points will send someone home", said James.

* * *

" this is round one I will give out a few questions to each team an that team must get the answer correct, if they get the answer correct they will earn one point, each team will have two questions", said James, then he turned to the red team.

" red team, your first question, which film was the first film to be made by the Walt Disney company", said James.

" Mary Poppins", shouted Richard.

" incorrect it was snow white and the Seven Dwarfs. Blue team you first question, how many years ago has Mary Poppins been made", said James.

" 50", said Jason.

" correct as this year in August was the 50th anniversary of Mary Poppins, one point for the blue team", said James then he turned to the green team.

" green team your first Question, what did these three films The Three lives of Thomasina, Mary Poppins and The Gnome mobile have in common", said James.

" they have both actors Karen Dotrice and Mathew Garber in them", said Dexter.

" correct, one point to the green team. Purple team your first question, who played Mr Barnaby in Babes in Toyland", said James.

" Ray Boulger", said Michael.

" correct, one point to the purple team, white team your first question, out of the three films Aladdin, Beauty and the beast and The lion king, which film was made first", said James.

" Aladdin", said Eleanor.

" Incorrect it was Beauty and the beast. red team one more question for you. which decade was Alice in wonderland made in", said James.

" the 50s", said Chloe.

" correct one point for the red team. Blue team your last question, which comedian was known for the films such as Alice in wonderland, Babes in Toyland, Mary Poppins and The Gnome mobile", said James.

the blue team were really silent.

" times up the answer was Ed Wynn. Green team your last question, is Anastasia a Disney film", said James.

" no", the five said.

" correct it isn't as it is a 20th Century fox film. Purple team your last question. who played Lampie in Pete's Dragon", said James.

" Jack Albertson", said David.

" incorrect it was Mickey Rooney. white team your last question. which film has this song zipedy do da", said James.

" Song of the south", said Nichole.

" correct so that is one point to the white team", said James.

* * *

" okay campers the second round is called guess the song, I will press the record and it will show out a Disney song, you don't have to know what the name of the song but you have to answer what it is from, this will test you if you still have some childhood left in you for every you get correctly will give you 2 points buzz in if you know the answer to the song anyway here is the first song, before I play it there won't be any Pixar songs from films such as Toy Story, A bugs life and Monster INC Just let you know ", said James as he turned on the record player.

_Look for the_

_bare necessities_

_the good old bare necessities_

_forget about your..._

BUZZ

" the white team buzzed in what was the answer", said James.

" The jungle book", said Eleanor.

" correct it was the jungle book", said James. then he played the second song.

_Baby mine_

_don't you cry_

_baby mine_

_dry your eyes..._

BUZZ.

" blue team buzzed in and what is the answer.

" Dumbo", said Jason.

" correct it was Dumbo", said James then he played the third song.

_I got no strings_

_to hold me down_

_to make me trip_

_or make me fall_

_I..._

BUZZ.

" Purple team buzzed in, and what was the answer", said James.

" Pinocchio", said Michael.

" correct it was Pinocchio", said James then he played the next song.

_a dream_

_is a wish_

_your heart makes_

_when your fast asleep_

_a dream..._

BUZZ.

" the green team buzzed in and the answer is..", said James.

"... Cinderella", answered Brittany.

" correct it was Cinderella", said James as he then put song number five on.

_supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

_even though the sound of it is..._

BUZZ.

" The white team buzzed in and the answer is", said James.

" Mary Poppins", answered Mary.

" correct it is Mary Poppins. we now have four more songs to go before ending this round and here is song number six", said James then he played the song.

_Be our guest_

_be our guest_

_put our service to the test_

_tie your..._

BUZZ.

" and the purple team buzzed in and the answer is", said James.

" Beauty and the beast", said Chassidy.

" correct it was beauty and the beast", said James then he played song number 7.

_love is a song_

_that never ends_

BUZZ.

" and the red team for the first time buzzed in and what is the answer", said James

" Bambi", said Simon.

" correct it was Bambi", said James.

Jeanette looked at Simon.

" what, I saw the film before coming to this show", said Simon.

" well what you saw gave us a chance on not being eliminated", said Jeanette.

" time to play song 8", said James then he pressed the record player.

_In the circle of life_

_that will move us all_

_through despair and ho..._

BUZZ.

" and the blue team buzzed in and what was the answer", said James.

" the Lion King", said Judy before Freg answered.

" correct it was the lion king, it is now time to play the final song", said James.

_some day_

_my prince will co.._

BUZZ.

" and the white team buzzed in and what is the answer white team", said Jason.

" Snow white and the Seven Dwarfs", said Nichole.

" correct it was Snow white", said James.

" no after playing two rounds we add up the scores and the totals are the white team are in the lead with 7 points. the purple team and blue team are tied with 5 points, the green team is in second last with 4 points and the red team are in last with 3 points", said James.

* * *

" round three is a race, one camper from each team must race through the course, first part is you must go down your rabbit hole and once you reach the bottom you must identify the names of the seven dwarfs, once that is done you must dive in the pool and race to the mermaid where she will give you one of her five scrolls where it will show a map of where the final location is and it will show you where the sword you must pull out of you teams stone amble, the first to pull their sword out will win 6 points, second place will win 4 points, third place will win 3 points, forth place will win 1 point and last place will get 0 points", said James.

" we have chosen who will be the five that will take on this course and we have chosen Jeanette, Freg, Dexter, Margaret and Nichole", said James.

" now I know for sure Freg is going to screw this up", Max whispered to Bob, then Simon went up to them.

" hey guys", said Simon.

" hey Simon, what are you doing here, you do know you are no longer on our team right", said Max.

" I know that, but I overheard you two say something about Freg", said Simon.

" we were just saying he will screw up this challenge for us", said Bob.

" I know he will", said Simon.

" how do you know", said Max.

" me and Jeanette are thinking, that he is the Saboteur, he told Ryan about the scam me and Jeanette were pulling on him", said Simon.

" are you telling me and Bob to vote him off", said Max.

" if you put it that way only if your team loses then yeah", said Simon.

" that will make our team smaller so what is in it for us", said Bob.

" I can Bring you both in the final four with me and Maybe Jeanette", said Simon.

" you got yourself a deal", said Max.

The courses have been set, they went down the rabbit hole an slid down through the challenge. they identified the names of the Seven Dwarfs Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and my favourite Dwarf Dopey. they swam to the pool and met the mermaid as she gave them the map each where they will find their swords on their stone ambles. after a while the game ended.

" Dexter made it first giving the green team 6 points, Margaret made it second giving the purple team 4 points, Jeanette made it third giving the red team 3 points, Nichole made it fifth so the purple team gets 1 points, and Freg made it last giving the blue team 0 points. so after three rounds the scores are Green team are in the lead on 10 points, the purple team are in second on 9 points, the white team are in third place on 8 points, in forth place with 6 points is the Red team and finally the blue team are in last place with 5 points", said James.

* * *

Judy and Jason were having a chat then Max and Bob came in their conversation.

" Judy, Jason we need you two to do us a favour", said Bob.

" and what will that be", said Jason.

" me and Bob are thinking Freg is the saboteur and we need you to join us and vote him off", said Max.

" how is he the saboteur", said Judy.

" two reasons, one he screwed up the last challenge for us, and second was he ratted out the prank Simon and Jeanette made on Ryan", said Bob.

" if you give us a third reason then we will get rid of him, you are wanting us to get rid of him because you can't stand him", said Jason.

" he might screw up this final challenge, will that be reason three", said Max.

" It will be reason three only if he does screw it up", said Jason.

* * *

" now this forth and final challenge has a twist in it. I am going to give out a name of a Disney villain and you must guess which movie the villain is from, the twist is the first one is worth one point the second is worth two points the third one is worth three point ETC", said James then he said out the first name.

" Crueller Deville".

BUZZ.

" and the red team buzzed in and what is the answer", said James.

" 101 Dalmatians", said Simone.

" correct it is 101 Dalmatians, one point to the red team. this next villain is worth 2 points", said James as he said the next name of the next villain.

" Gaston".

BUZZ.

" and the blue team buzzed in what is the answer", said James.

"Beauty and the beast", said Max before Freg made a word.

" correct it was beauty and the beast, 2 points to the blue team, next villain is worth 3 points", said James then he gave out the third villain.

" Ursula".

BUZZ.

" and the green team buzzed in, what is the answer", said James.

" the little mermaid", said Brittany.

" correct it was the little mermaid three points to the green team, next villain is worth 4 points", said James then he said villain number four.

" Captain hook".

BUZZ.

" and the red team buzzed in and what is the answer", said James.

" peter pan", said Jeanette.

" correct it is peter pan four points to the red team, okay fifth villain worth five points", said James then he said villain number five.

"Maleficent".

BUZZ.

" and the white team buzzed in and what is the answer", said James.

" Sleeping beauty", said Nichole.

" correct it is sleeping beauty five points to the white team, now this is the moment we have been waiting for, this is the last villain and it is worth 6 points so it's anyone's game", said James as he then said the last Villain.

" Jafar".

BUZZ.

" and the white team buzzed in and what is the answer", said James.

" Aladdin", said Mary.

" correct it is Aladdin so 6 points to the white team. now it is time to reveal the scores, in first place with 19 points is the White team so they will be spending the night in the super Trailer. in second place with 13 points is the green team. in third place with 11 points is the red team. in forth place with 9 points is the purple team. so that means that in last place with 7 points is the blue team. so blue team one of you will be going home", said James.

* * *

night time approached and Jason, Judy, Max, Bob and Freg are at the seats and James arrived.

" campers, I have 4 medal and you all know what will happen, so the first medal goes to Freg", said James.

Max and Bobs eyes widened.

" the second one goes to Bob and the third one goes to Judy", said James.

as Bob and Judy got their medals that only left Jason and Max.

" Max and Jason this is the last medal whoever doesn't get it must leave the movie games. and the final medal goes to..

..

...

...

...

..

...

Jason".

Max stood up.

" Jason I thought you and Judy agreed to vote Freg off", said Max.

" I have but.", said Jason but he was cut off.

" but nothing I knew it was you, you are the saboteur admit it", said Max.

" I AM NOT THE SABOTUER", snapped Jason.

" Liar I thought I trusted you now I don't", said Max as he hopped in the limo and left for good.

" one more thing I want to tell you, max is not the saboteur", said James as he left the stage.

" is it true", said Judy.

" is what true", said Jason.

" you being the saboteur", said Judy.

" trust me Judy, it is not me, I voted for Freg like I promised Max please believe me", said Jason.

" I don't know Jason", said Judy.

what really happened was the saboteur tampered the votes but who was it.

**well the saboteur strikes again. well another camper is gone and we now have 21 campers left Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Nichole, Michael, Chassidy, Bob, Simone, Chloe, Valerie, Dexter, Freg, Fangster, Richard, David and Mary. I have a new pole on my profile go and check it out. until next time I update**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	12. Day 12: building escape

****Last time on the movie games, The campers did a challenge based on Disney, they got questions about Disney history and identified it's song and characters. and after that The white team got the super trailer and the blue team got the ceremony elimination. Simon convinced Max and Bob to vote off Freg and the two agreed. Max and Bob convinced Jason and Judy join them to get rid of Freg. but the saboteur tampered the votes causing Max to leave and that could put an affect on Jason's and Judy's relationship as that is making Judy think Jason is the saboteur. we now have 21 campers left Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Bob, Simone, Freg, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, David, Fangster, Nichole, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Michael and Chassidy. and at the end of today 21 will be turned to 20 who will e the next one to leave find out now on day 12 of the movie games. enjoy.****

Simon woke up and went to Jeanette.

" morning Jeanette", said Simon.

" morning Simon", said Jeanette.

" glad we can stop pretending to fight as Ryan is gone and I am still mad at Freg for giving it away", said Simon.

" you still think the saboteur is Freg do you", said Jeanette.

" yeah I do", said Simon.

* * *

the campers arrived at a building.

" this is a challenge which is 50% based on the horror movie saw, once you all enter the old building you must escape it and avoid the traps, those who get out will give their team invincibility and a night in the super trailer, everybody in", said James.

The 21 campers entered the old building and are at the start of the room where they spot a ladder a door and a trapdoor.

" this is creepy", said Valerie.

" it will be okay", said Dexter.

" what do we do Simon", said Jeanette.

" since there are 21 of us here I think we should split up into 3 groups, seven of s go down the trapdoor, 7 of us walk in that door, 7 of us go up that ladder", said Simon.

as they have chosen who goes where Simon, Margaret, Nichole, Jeanette, David, Bob and Jason went down the trapdoor. Alvin, Valerie, Freg, Judy, Brittany, Eleanor and Mary went up the ladder. and finally Richard, Dexter, Simone, Fangster, Michael, Chloe and Chassidy went out the door.

down the trapdoor Simon, Margaret, Nichole, Jeanette, David, Bob and Jason are walking to the path. then they spotted two doors.

" one of these doors will let us through the other will eliminate use, which door do we go to the red or the blue", said Simon.

" we must go to the blue", said Jason.

" don't listen to Jason Simon, he is the saboteur", said Bob.

" for the last time Bob I am not the Saboteur", said Jason.

" yes you are, you voted for Max when you promised to vote for Freg", said Bob.

" I did vote for Freg, the votes must have been... wait a minute", said Jason.

" what is it", said Bob.

" the votes have probably been tampered with again, the saboteur must have tampered the votes, I think Freg overheard us voting him off", said Jason.

" so what are you saying", said Bob.

" Freg tampered them votes he is the saboteur", said Jason.

" looks like we found more evidence on the saboteur", said Simon.

" yeah, but lets focus on this first, we can worry about the saboteur later", said Jeanette. as she went into one of the other doors with Nichole following her and they both fell down a pit.

" JEANETTE, NICHOLE", shouted Margaret, David, Simon, Bob and Jason. they knew Jeanette and Nichole are eliminated so the five wet through the other door. and continued on with the Journey.

as Alvin, Valerie, Freg, Judy, Brittany, Eleanor and Mary are up at the top deck they spot a door and a trapdoor.

" where should we go, the trapdoor or the door", said Valerie.

" we should take the Trapdoor, I don't like what is in the other door", said Mary.

Judy took a look at Freg, she is starting to think he might be innocent but she doesn't know that yet, she can't help but feel that the saboteur is Jason. she doesn't know who to vote for if her team loses the next challenge, either Jason or Freg, she can always vote for Bob she just doesn't know.

soon Valerie, Freg, Brittany, Eleanor and Mary hopped down the trapdoor. Alvin and Judy stayed where they were.

" do you think it is safe", said Judy.

" it might be I don't know", said Alvin. then he went down the trapdoor and as Judy might think the normal door is a trap she down to catch up with the others.

Dexter, Richard, Chloe, Fangster, Michael, Chassidy and Simone are at the ground deck still walking when their path stopped.

" we're trapped", said Chloe.

" we're not, there is a trapdoor and a ladder, but we don't know where should we go, I am going the ladder", said Michael as he, Chloe, Fangster and Dexter made it up the ladder to the top deck.

" should we follow them", said Chassidy as she, Richard and Simone are still at the ladder.

" either that or we go the trapdoor", said Simone.

I am going down the trapdoor", said Chassidy as she then jumped down the trapdoor. Richard and Simone then heard her scream.

" she is eliminated", said Richard as he and Simone went up the ladder.

as Mary, Brittany, Eleanor, Alvin, Freg and Judy went down the trapdoor it was unexpected to fall that long as they landed on the basement deck where they met Jason, Margaret, Bob, David and Simon.

" looks like we are all together", said Alvin,

" not all of us, we lost Jeanette and Nichole, an we still need to look for the others", said Simon.

" like who", said Brittany.

" Dexter, Chloe, Fangster, Chassidy, Simone, Richard and Michael", said Simon.

soon as Eleanor, Jason, Judy, Bob, Valerie, Simon, Brittany, Alvin, David, Mary, Freg and Margaret were walking down the path then they spot a trapdoor and a ladder.

" the trapdoor might be the way out", said David.

" it could be a trap, where does the ladder lead to", said Bob.

then Bob, Judy, Simon, Margaret, Brittany, Freg, David, Jason, Eleanor, Valerie went up the ladder and climb to reach the ground deck. Mary and Alvin were still at the basement deck.

" should we go down the trapdoor", said Mary.

" I think we should", said Alvin. then Mary jumped down the trapdoor an Alvin heard her scream then Alvin Jumped in after her which was probably a stupid mistake which made him just like her eliminated.

Michael, Fangster, Dexter, Chloe, Richard and Simone are still at the top deck walking when they spot a normal door and a trapdoor.

" lets not go down the trapdoor, because last time we went down there we lost Chassidy", said Dexter.

" it looks safe to me, besides we need to meet up with the others", said Michael.

then Michael and Simone jumped down the trapdoor. Fangster, Richard, Chloe and Dexter are still at top deck.

" should we go for the door", said Chloe.

" hell yeah", said Richard as he went t the door followed by Dexter and they both screamed as they fell in the trap.

" lets catch up with Michael", said Fangster as he and Chloe went down the trapdoor catching up with Michael and Simone.

the four landed in ground deck where they met the others.

" looks like we are all together again, well most of us", said Chloe.

" this time we must stick together", said Simon.

7 have been lost so there are only 14 left and this time they are together to prevent losing more people.

Fangster, Valerie, Brittany, David, Simon, Simone, Margaret, Jason, Michael, Chloe, Freg, Eleanor, Bob and Judy are walking to reach the exit. Eleanor was the only one left in the white team so if she doesn't make this then her team will be doing the jemmy award ceremony.

" all we got to do now is complete three hard tasks in order to escape", said Simon.

" But what is the first task", said Eleanor.

" this", said Alvin pointing at a room, where there is a dark pit underneath and a plank, on the other side of the plank is a door.

" Maybe that door leads to the next challenge, all we got to do is cross the pit walking along the plank without falling in the dark pit", said Brittany.

Michael went on the plank and fell off landing in the dark pit. Simone went up next and also fell in, Simon went up and he made it across. David was up and he also made it across, Same with Brittany but as Valerie was on, she fell in. Fangster made it across, so did Margaret but Freg fell in, Jason was thankful for that so he can't sabotage the challenge. Jason made it across, Judy fell in and so did Bob so it is now only Jason on his own, Alvin fell in and Chloe made it across. it was now Eleanor if she makes it across she can still have chances of winning, if she falls then her team will lose and do the jemmy awards ceremony of elimination. she was walking along and the she fell in.

it was now Fangster, Brittany, Margaret, David, Simon, Chloe and Jason left and the 7 of them arrived at the second task.

" in this task we must get out of this room or the floor will open and we will fall in a dark pit", said Simon. they went around once the lights went off to find a hidden door to get out of the room. just as they have half of the time left David, Chloe and Margaret found the door and got out. Simon, Jason, Fangster and Brittany are still in there. just as then Simon, Brittany and Jason got out and the time was running out and Fangster was still in the room. the time then ran out and the lights went back on the floor opened and fangster fell into the dark pit.

Jason, Simon, Brittany, David, Chloe and Margaret are the six remaining campers.

" this is the third and final task, we must avoid them lasers in order to get out", said Simon.

the six went in, as they were halfway Jason, Chloe and Margaret triggered off a laser and trapdoors opened sending them down a pit. then Simon and David went out and Brittany fell in the pit.

Brittany saw James on the phone and overheard him.

" quick Simon and David are coming, I am sure the saboteur will strike again, he will be eliminated if he got caught I better go see you", said James as he hung up.

" Simon and David you both win invincibility and both Red team and Purple team spend tonight in the super trailer", said James.

Brittany gasped when she heard the conversation, the saboteur was a boy, the saboteur is either Alvin, Simon, Michael, Jason, Bob, Freg, Simone, Fangster, Dexter, Richard, or David.

* * *

Nichole, Mary and Eleanor are at the jemmy awards ceremony and James arrived with 2 medals on in each hand.

" campers I have 2 medals, one of you will be leaving the movie games, you know the drill. Nicole you may or may not be eliminated once I give the first medal to Mary", said James giving Mary the medal.

" I only have one medal left, it will go to either Nichole or Eleanor, whoever doesn't get it is eliminated. and the final Medal goes to..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Eleanor", said James.

" wait, the votes were unanimous, why did you vote for yourself Nichole", said Eleanor.

" because I can spend another minute Tom, I miss him, I love him more than I love the money", said Nichole.

" that is very sweet Nichole, I will miss you", said Eleanor.

" me too", said Nichole as she wrapped her arms around Eleanor and said.

" you must continue this for Theodore", then she left an hopped on the limo an is out of the movie games for good.

Brittany then went up to Eleanor.

" Eleanor I want you to meet me at the back of the food hall tomorrow I have something important to tell you", said Brittany.

" what is it you want to tell me", said Eleanor.

Brittany took a deep breath and said.

" I know who the saboteur is".

**now how was that, another camper gone and a clue was showing of the saboteur, the saboteur is a boy. we now have our final 20 campers Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Michael, Chassidy, Mary, Simone, Bob, Freg, Jason, Judy, David, Margaret, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Fangster and Richard. sorry to say this Alvinascar5 but both your OC's are out but don't worry, I might make another season and have both Tom and Nichole get another chance but right now I am sorry. well in the next episode of the movie games 20 will be turned to 19. I also have a poll on my profile go and check it out and get voting. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	13. Day 13: sport mania

****Last time on the movie games, The campers did a challenge of escaping a building based of a Zombie apocalypse, the movie SAW, and a futuristic Sci-Fi at the end it was both the Red team and Purple team sharing the super trailer and it was the white team eliminating someone and it is Nicole who is eliminated. and Brittany found a clue of who the saboteur might be. we now have our top 20 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Bob, Simone, Freg, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, David, Fangster, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Michael and Chassidy. at the end of this episode the 20 will be turned to 19. who do you think will be the one eliminated and who do you think the saboteur is, most of the questions will be answered but right now it is time for day 13 of the movie games.****

it was sunrise and Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Chassidy, Valerie, Chloe, Judy and Margaret are at the back of the food hall.

" may I ask why are we having a girls meeting", said Judy.

" I found out who the traitor is, well actually I have a clue of who the saboteur is, the saboteur is a boy so it is either Alvin, Simon, Jason, Bob, Dexter, David, Freg, Simone, Fangster, Richard or Michael", said Brittany.

" they are the eleven on our suspect lists, but I am thinking it is Freg", said Jeanette.

" I am thinking it is Jason", said Judy, the other girls looked at her in shock.

" he is your boyfriend how can accuse him", said Mary.

" I don't know, maybe Max might be right", said Judy.

" wait Max accused him", said Mary.

" yeah we were planning on voting Freg out when someone tampered the votes getting rid of Max", said Judy.

" so the saboteur tampered the votes", said Chloe.

" yes", said Judy.

" now we know the Saboteur is a boy but the question is which boy is it", said Chassidy.

* * *

at the food hall James made a big announcement.

" now campers, the merge will be anytime but this game is now is now going to continue on with just four teams. Simon, Simone, Jeanette, Chloe and Richard neither of you have lost one camper so you will remain red Team. Alvin, Brittany, Dexter, Valerie and Fangster the five of you will remain as the green team. Jason, Freg, Bob and Judy you will remain as the blue team and someone will Join you. Michael, Chassidy, David and Margaret the four of you will remain purple team and someone will join you", said James then he turned to the white team.

" Eleanor and Mary, you are the only two left in the white team, the pair of you will separate one will join the Blue that is you Eleanor and as for you Mary you will join the Purple team", said James.

" it was nice knowing you", said Mary shaking Eleanor's hand.

" yeah you to", said Eleanor as she joined the blue team and Mary joined the purple team.

" now todays movie genre is based on sports movies, the will be five sports games, Basketball, Boxing, Racing, Dodge ball and Badminton", said James.

" there was no sports games involving badminton", said Alvin.

" yes there was and the film was Produced, Created, Directed, Written and acted by Chris Mclean, host of Total Drama Island, Action, World tour, Revenge of the island, all stars, and Pahkitew island. in each game the team will be ranked, 1st place 3 points, second place 2 points, 3rd place 1 point and last place 0 points. at the end of each game the team with the most points spend the night in the super trailer, and the team with the least amount of points will be sending someone home", said James.

* * *

" this first game is a boxing tournament, in this match one camper from each camp will play this challenge, two campers go in a box it out and the winner will verse the next winner and the loser will verse the next loser. when the two winners battle it out the winner of them two will claim first place and the loser will claim second place, the next two losers will battle it out and the winner will claim third place and the loser will claim 4th place", said James.

" now on the red team we have Chloe, on the blue team we have Eleanor, on the green team we have Alvin and in the purple team we have David. our first match is Alvin versus Eleanor", said James.

" I can take you down easily", said Alvin

" want to bet", said Eleanor.

FIGHT.

Eleanor showed a punch and Alvin dodged it and took a swing on her causing her to fall to the ground.

" Alvin wins. our next match is David versus Chloe the winner will verse Alvin in the next match and the loser will verse Eleanor in the final match", said James.

FIGHT.

" don't worry, I'll go easy on you", said David but Chloe leaped in the air and gave him a swift punch causing David to topple over.

" and Chloe wins, this is now match three and we have Alvin versus Chloe, the winner will claim first place and the loser will claim second place", said James.

FIGHT.

" you are going down Sucker", said Alvin.

" why say that", said Chloe.

" I beat the last girl so I will definitely beat you", said Alvin.

then with a swift punch Chloe knocked Alvin to the ground.

" still think you are better than women", said Chloe.

" you will pay", said Alvin as he fell unconscious.

" Chloe wins, now it is up to David and Eleanor. the winner will claim 3rd place and the loser will claim last", said James. as Chloe left the stage carrying an unconscious Alvin.

FIGHT.

Eleanor Jumped up an punched David but David kept on his feet.

" I will not be beaten by another girl again", snapped David sending Eleanor flying off the arena and out the window.

" and David wins, so now as we have a result on our score we have Red team in first on 3 points, green team in second place on 2 points, purple team in third on 1 point and blue team in last place on 0 points, now lets go outside and check if he is okay", said James.

then James an the others ran out the arena and checked on Eleanor. as she is covered in blood and is unconscious.

" we need a paramedic, she needs to be taken into the hospital", said James.

Brittany then turned to glare at David.

" what", said David.

" This is all your fault", snapped Brittany as she was about to lunge at David when Jeanette held her back.

" look I am sorry, I didn't mean to knock her out but I just wanted to win", said David.

" let go of me Jeanette, David is going to get it", said Brittany.

" and if you come near me you will be in the same position as Eleanor", Threatened David.

Brittany then looked threatened then she backed away, same with Jeanette as they both ran.

* * *

" I can't believe I knocked out Alvin", said Chloe chuckling as she and Jeanette are in the toilets having a break.

" yeah that was funny, you have gave us an amazing lead", said Jeanette.

" yeah, I can't believe David knocked out your sister", said Chloe.

" I am sure he didn't mean it", said Jeanette.

" he threatened Brittany, I am starting to think that he might be the saboteur", said Chloe.

" is he", said Jeanette.

" I am not sure, maybe I am just over reacting, so Jeanette, we got Simone, Simon and Richard on our, team, who do you think could be the saboteur out of them three", said Chloe.

" I trust my boyfriend, I also trust Simone as he is the human Simon from JMS135's story the crystal maze, he was a smart person like my Simon in that story", said Jeanette.

" I heard Charlie has feelings for Mary in the second story Fort boyard, the sequel to the crystal maze", said Chloe.

" I hope them two start dating soon", said Jeanette as she sighed Dreamily.

" yeah, what about Richard", said Chloe.

" lets keep a close eye on him, if he makes things wrong I am sure he is guilty, if not we will accuse Simon or Simone, or one of the other boys from the other team", said Jeanette.

* * *

" okay campers this next match is Badminton, this match is like the last match but we will have different players. in the red team we have Simone, in the blue team we have Jason, in the Green team we have Valerie and in the purple team we have Margaret", said James.

Judy kept her eyes on Jason, this could be his chance to prove Judy he is innocent.

" first match is Simone versus Jason, the winner will verse one of the girls, the loser will verse the other girl best of three", said James.

Simone serves first hits to Jason, Jason hits back then Simone hits back again and it keeps going when Jason hit the shuttlecock to Simone and Simone was about to hit it himself when he missed it so that is one point to Jason. if Jason wins again he wins this match.

Jason then served but he served to hard causing the shuttlecock to fly out of the court. so that is one all. whoever wins this next points is the winner of this match.

Simone then serves this final shot and when Jason hit it the shuttlecock flew out of the court.

" Simone wins the match. the next match is Valerie versus Margaret, the winner will verse Simone in the final match, the loser will verse Jason", said James.

in the match of Valerie versus Margaret it was like the boys match but in the girls match Margaret wins.

" here we have our third match Margaret versus Simone, the winner will be the leader and the loser is second place", said James.

And just like that. as Margaret was known as one of the Badminton champs in her school she won the match so she has given her team 3 points, and Simone instead earned 2 points. in the match Valerie versus Jason Valerie won the match claiming 3rd place giving her team 1 point and Jason got nothing as he reached last place.

" and after 2 challenges we add our scores together and we have the red team in the lead on 5 points, we have the purple team in second place on 4 points we have the green team in Third place on 3 points and the blue team is still in last place on 0 points, so the blue team may need to catch up on these next few points in order to catch up", said James.

Jason then went to Judy.

" hey Judy, sorry for losing this match, but even though I know the rules of badminton I never played it before", said Jason.

" I understand, I will be right back I just need to talk to Eleanor", said Judy as she left the court.

* * *

Judy went to the hospital room where Eleanor is.

" how are you", said Judy.

" okay, I can't believe I got knocked out by a human being", said Eleanor.

" are you okay now", said Judy.

" I am fine", said Eleanor.

" that's great", said Judy.

" so how did the badminton match go", said Eleanor.

" we lost again, no in the next three matches we must win or we might be doing to jemmy awards ceremony", said Judy.

" okay Eleanor we have three suspects Bob, Jason and Freg", said Judy.

" you are saying the saboteur is Jason", said Eleanor.

" so what", said Judy.

" we should say it's Freg first after all he done some things and Jason did nothing", said Eleanor.

" so are you saying he is innocent", said Judy

" he is your boyfriend for crying out loud why are you saying it is him when he is innocent", said Eleanor sternly.

" fine I will get rid of Freg and if he is not the saboteur then I will get rid of Jason", said Judy.

" why are you not being so nice on him saying the saboteur is him", said Eleanor.

" he cost us the Badminton match and he says he never played Badminton before and knows the rules. he is probably just saying that so he can be off the hook", said Judy.

* * *

" we have basketball game, we will just be shooting hoops. one camper from each team will have one minute to get as many basketballs at they can in their hoops, whoevers gets the most balls in is the leader and will earn 3 points, second place will earn 2 points, third place will earn one point and forth place will get nothing, in the courts are Richard, Bob, Fangster and Mary", said James.

the time Began and the four started shooting. Bob was known as the strong one and he shot balls in hoops so he might win, and even though Fangster is a wolf he has some great basketball skills, and Mary is a cheerleader cheering for the basketball players so she has never played basketball before.

" and the time is up ad lets check the scores, Richards has 11 points, Bob has 1 point, Fangster has 1 point as well and Mary has 10 points. so Richard has given the red team 3 points, Mary has Given the Purple team 2 points, and as the green team and blue team are tied they each get 1 points. so after three games are results are the red team are still in the lead one 8 points, the purple team are still in second on 6 points, the green team are still in third on 4 points and the blue team are still in last on 1 point", said James.

* * *

" I was almost in last place in the Badminton match", said Valerie.

" don't get to comfortable, we may be in last place in the next match", said Brittany.

" we spent 12 days in this show and we haven't done any eliminations on our team", said Valeire.

" neither has the red team", said Brittany.

" okay Brittany lets change the subject, the saboteur might be on our team, our choices are Alvin, Dexter and Fangster", said Valerie.

" Alvin is my Boyfriend so that leaves him out", said Brittany.

Valerie then chuckled.

" what's so funny", said Brittany.

" nothing, its about Alvin in the boxing match getting knocked out by a girl", said Valerie chuckling more.

" that's not funny", said Brittany glaring at Valerie.

" Sorry, anyway I think we should leave Dexter out of our suspect list because even though we are not dating I like him", said Valerie smiling.

" so that leaves Fangster", said Brittany.

" he has been working so hard it wouldn't be him", said Valerie.

" so who do we vote for", said Brittany.

" we will make that decision once we are doing the jemmy awards ceremony", said Valerie.

* * *

" okay campers our next match is dodge ball. in this match one camper from each team must go in one of the four zones of the court, grab a ball and hit your opponents, anyone who gets hit with a ball is out, if you catch a ball and the person who threw it is out, and the one left standing is our winner. in the red team we have Simon doing the challenge, in the blue team we have Freg, in the Green team we have Brittany and finally in the purple team we have Chassidy", said James.

" Good luck Chassidy", said Michael.

" Thanks", said Chassidy.

the game begins and Simon, Freg, Brittany and Chassidy started throwing balls at each other. Chassidy picked up a ball and threw it at Freg and Freg then dodged it.

" ha you throw like a girl", said Freg.

" what do you expect, I am a girl", said Chassidy.

" whatever", said Freg as he picked up the ball and turned to Brittany.

" hey Drama queen, see if you can dodge this by the real awesome player", said Freg as he threw the ball at her but Brittany dodged it.

" think you are awesome than everyone else", said Brittany.

" I am awesome", said Freg.

Simon then picked up the ball.

" hey Brittany heads up", said Simon as he threw the ball at her, and she got hit really hard in the chest.

" that's for spending my money on your crap", teased Simon.

" I guess I deserved that", said Brittany as she fell unconscious.

" ya think", said Simon sarcastically.

Freg picked up another ball.

" hey nerd, if you can beat a Diva in Dodge ball, try beating an awesome player in it", said Freg as he threw the ball at him which Simon tried to catch but he dropped it.

" you beat me, but try and beat her", said Simon Pointing at Chassidy. and he then left the zone.

" Hey Jeanette", said Simon.

" hey, I can't believe you knocked out my sister, you were just as bad as David was when he knocked out Eleanor", said Jeanette.

" I guess I was still mad at her for using my Birthday Money on clothes and make-up and Jewellery, besides she deserved it", said Simon.

" I never knew you were that violent", said Jeanette.

" I am not Violent, I was going to use that money on something I wanted then she stole it and spent it on useless junk, and don't say I am the saboteur because if I was then Brittany would have been eliminated by now", said Simon.

" I know it wouldn't be you, I am still saying it is Freg as he told on us about that prank we were pulling on Ryan", said Jeanette.

" yeah I know, now I am going to be in big trouble once the show is over", said Simon.

" lets just worry about the game for now, I will be doing the last one anyway", said Jeanette.

back at the dodge ball Game Chassidy picked up a ball and said.

" if you aren't weird why did you attack one of your teammates in dodge ball before you did the crystal maze", said Chassidy as she threw the ball at Freg. then then Caught the ball and said.

" that player hurt Mary, no one hurts my girlfriend", said Freg.

James blew his whistle.

" Freg wins giving the blue team 3 points, Chassidy is in second giving the purple team 2 points, Simon made it third giving the red team 1 point, and as Brittany was out first the green team gets nothing. so after that the red team are our leaders with 9 points, the purple team are in second place with 8 points and the Green team and blue team are tied with 4 points each, this last game will decided everything", said James.

* * *

" you did your best Chassidy, we have one more game to go and your Boyfriend Michael will win it", said Mary Chassidy then blushed.

" he is not my boyfriend yet, we may be a couple some day, but not now anyway Mary are you really Fregs Girlfriend", said Chassidy.

" hell no", Mary snapped.

" so Freg is saying you are his girlfriend just so he can get popular", said Chassidy.

" no, me and Him were never dating and never will be and he thinks we are dating, he just can't get it through that empty head of his that he is not my boyfriend", said Mary.

" do you already have a boyfriend", said Chassidy.

" no, but I do have a crush on Charlie, shame he is eliminated I would have admitted my feelings for him", said Mary.

" Mary that was amazing in the basketball match, I know for sure we will win", said Margaret.

" thanks, I did awesome, and so did you Margaret, excellent shot on that badminton match", said Mary.

" thanks, we are all awesome", said Margaret.

" yeah that might have made us spend the night in the super trailer, I am beginning to think we are the best team ever, winning the super trailer more than the others", said Chassidy.

"Thanks, okay girls our choices are David and Michael, who do we get rid of", said Margaret.

" can it not be Michael, I love him, I admit it I am in Love with him and I know for sure he is innocent", said Chassidy.

" so what about David", said Mary.

" even though he knocked out Eleanor sending her to the hospital, he seems innocent but lets keep an eye on him just in case until we know it is Michael or one of the others", said Margaret.

* * *

" Jeanette, Judy, Dexter and Michael as you are the only four who haven't done a challenge, this race is what you will be doing, a Mario kart race, where you will be using the original game, one track only and you know the drill", said James.

The four campers began racing. Eleanor arrived back from the hospital.

" hey Eleanor", said Mary.

" hey Mary", said Eleanor.

" I want you to do me a favour", said Mary.

" and what is that", said Eleanor.

" if your team loses this challenge vote him off, I can't stand another day with him here", said Mary.

" I guess I will", said Eleanor.

Brittany then went to Simon.

" Simon, I am really sorry for spending your money when it was yours and not mine, you see I just saw something I really love and wanted to buy so I am really sorry", said Brittany.

" it's okay, I am sorry for knocking you out in the dodge ball game", said Simon.

" I forgive you for that, but I just really want to make it up to you", said Brittany.

" and what will that be", said Simon.

" if I win this season I can give you half of my prize money", said Brittany.

" you got yourself a deal", said Simon.

then the race is over.

" Michael has made it first so he has given the purple team 3 points, Dexter has made it second so he has earned the green team 2 points. Judy has made it third giving the Blue team 1 point and Jeanette has made it last giving the red team nothing. now the contest is over and we have our grand total scores, our leader with 11 points is the purple team so they will be spending the night in the super trailer. in second place is the red team with 9 points, in third place is the green team with 6 points, so that means, that in last place with 5 points so the blue team will be sending someone home tonight", said James.

* * *

Judy was pushing Eleanor to a wheelchair.

" when did the doctor say you can get off the chair", said Judy.

" he said for three days, so once it is day 15 on the movie games, I can get off the chair, besides getting injured, anyway Mary told me to vote off Freg, I am counting on you to do the same", said Eleanor.

" okay, my vote is on Freg", said Judy.

* * *

it was now dark and Eleanor, Freg, Bob, Jason and Judy are at the jemmy awards ceremony.

" I don't have any medals so I am just going to say the name of the camper going home and that person is Freg", said James.

" what why", said Freg.

" as I read the votes you were voted off by all four of you teammates, and you four think the saboteur is him well you got the wrong person", said James.

" I was voting for him Saboteur or not", said Eleanor.

" so you knew it wasn't him", said Judy as Freg was dragged by the interns with him kicking and screaming to the limo.

" he might have been the saboteur", said Eleanor.

" what are you girls doing", said Jason.

" just for us to admit, the saboteur is a boy", said Judy.

" now we know it is a boy but who", said Bob.

**now we have someone annoying eliminated, we have our final 19 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Judy, Jason, Michael, Chassidy, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Simone, Bob, Mary, Fangster, David, Richard and Margaret, another will leave in the next episode and that person could be the saboteur. as for the person who voted on the pole that Freg is the saboteur, you got the wrong person. so the saboteur is either Alvin, Simon, Dexter, Michael, Fangster, Bob, Simone, Jason, David or Richard. next chapter will be up very soon so until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	14. Day 14: the horror-ble horrors

****Last time on the movie games, The campers did a sports challenge playing five sports Basketball, Badminton, Dodge ball, Boxing and Racing. at the end the purple team once again took the super trailer and the blue team is in the jemmy award ceremony and in the end it was finally Freg who was eliminated. we now have our final 19 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Bob, Simone, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, David, Fangster, Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Michael and Chassidy. at the end of this episode one of these campers will be eliminated and the final 19 will magically be turned to 18. the saboteur is still on the loose and we are getting close to finding him. here we have chapter 14 of the movie games. enjoy. ****

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Valerie, Chloe, Chassidy, Mary, Margaret and Judy are sitting at the food hall eating and having a conversation.

" I am so glad Freg is gone", said Mary.

" but he wasn't the saboteur", said Jeanette.

" I know but he was so annoying so I guess it was time for him to go", said Mary.

" well we still have 10 boys left Alvin, Simon, Michael, Dexter, Jason, Bob, Simone, Richard, David or Fangster, we cannot trust any of them", said Brittany.

Jeanette stood silent knowing she can't trust Simon, there is a 10% chance the saboteur is him and there is a 90% chance it is not. so she can still trust him a little bit.

" but if it wasn't Freg who told Ryan about the prank me and Simon did then who was it, the saboteur wouldn't be Simon as he wouldn't just rat out the thing himself so it must be someone else", said Jeanette.

" don't bother defending him because he might be the saboteur so from now on we can't trust any of them boys, agreed", said Brittany.

" Agreed", said Eleanor.

" I agree as well", said Valerie.

" me too", said Chloe.

" count me in", said Chassidy.

" I also Agree", said Judy.

" well if you are in then so am I", said Margaret.

Then the others turned to Jeanette.

" fine I agree to, but I still trust Simon so can't stop me from not trusting him", said Jeanette.

" I have to agree with Jeanette, Simon never did anything wrong", said Chloe.

" he told my team to vote off Freg saying he is the saboteur, Simon is just saying that because he doesn't want to be eliminated and Decided to frame Freg for all the things he did", said Judy.

* * *

James then arrived and announced todays challenge.

" welcome campers to day 14 of the movie games, we have our second week nearly finished, also known as out first fortnight, I am afraid the show is cancelled", said James. as he then ran out the door.

" he dropped this", said David as he picked up the news paper.

it says.

**Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook escapes Asylum.**

**keep indoors at all cost, if you found the killer call 911.**

**this is serious if you are indoors, keep your doors locked.**

" are you kidding me, not only we have a saboteur on the loose but so is an escaped Psycho killer with chainsaw and a hook, what are we going to do", said Eleanor.

" well as the show is cancelled, us girls know the saboteur is a boy, so you ten admit it, who is the saboteur", said Brittany glaring at the boys.

" wait, the saboteur is a guy", said Alvin shocked.

" yes, I overheard James say it, so unless one of you admit it, we are not leaving this cabin", said Brittany.

" that's okay we weren't going to leave anyway, we weren't suppose to as it said in the paper we must stay indoors", said Simon.

" for how long", said Brittany.

" maybe for until the Killer is caught and locked up for good", said Alvin.

" should we stay somewhere else besides here because I can't help but fell that the food cabin is not safe for us", said Eleanor.

" maybe if we still have time we can catch up with James so he can take us home", said Chassidy.

" he is probably out of the USA on a plane to keep as far away from the killer so I don't think he will let us come with him", said Mary.

" so he is just going to leave us here to die", said Valerie shocked.

" we won't die, as long as we stick together we will be fine", said Dexter.

" so where do we hide", said Bob.

" lets go to the super trailer, it looks better than the super cabin", said Jason.

" super cabin", said Chloe confused.

" the camp games", said Judy.

" oh", said Chloe.

" so shall we", said Simon.

" yes, to the super trailer", said Alvin.

then the 19 campers ran out the food cabin and ran for the super trailer.

Chassidy, Jeanette and David made it out first.

" yay we made it", cheered Chassidy and Jeanette as they hugged each other.

" the others are coming", said David as he saw Dexter, Brittany and Michael come in.

" you're safe Chassidy", cried Michael as he ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

" glad to see you too", said Chassidy with tears in her eyes.

" I can see three more coming", said Jeanette.

then as she said her line Valerie, Richard and Margaret went in.

" oh Valerie it's so great to see you", said Dexter as he ran up to her and hugged he.

" it is so awesome to see you too", said Valerie.

" Richard is there anyone else coming", said Brittany.

" yes Alvin, Mary and Eleanor are on their way now", said Richard and right on cue Alvin, Mary and Eleanor arrived.

" thank goodness Alvin, don't you ever scare me again", said Brittany.

" I never scared you in the first place", said Alvin.

" rubbish", said Brittany.

" I see some more coming", said Michael. then Fangster, Bob and Jason arrived.

" is that everyone", said Alvin.

" no were still missing Simon, Judy, Chloe and Simone. I see someone coming it must be them", said Chassidy pointing at the door that has now opened revealing Chloe, Judy and Simon.

" oh Simon", said Jeanette as she ran up to Simon.

" glad to see you too", smiled Simon.

" wait where's Simone", said Jeanette.

" are you talking about the human Simon", said Simon.

" yes", said Jeanette.

" we kind of lost him", said Simon.

" what are you talking about", said Jeanette.

" the escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook is in the film lot", said Simon.

* * *

everyone was on the beds and Simon started to make the announcement.

" okay guys, it is now dark so I am suggesting we lay out some rules, I already have some on the way, rule number one: never go outside, so we are going to stay in this trailer at all cost, rule number two is you can ignore rule number one and go outside only if you are willing to take risks, or just to be an idiot", said Simon.

" As Freg is a complete moron, I am sure he will easily go for rule number two if he was still here", said Mary.

" I was just joking, you can go outside only if you are not alone so make sure you bring someone with you", said Simon.

" should we place in a third rule just to be safe", said Alvin.

" yes we will, rule number three. if you are outside and alone, stay near the trailer so just in case if you see the killer then you have the chance of not getting killed if you go in quickly", said Simon.

" now that we have our three rules we seem to be missing something", said Brittany.

" and what is that", said Eleanor.

" food", said Brittany.

" okay so we should this, half of us must stay in the Trailer the other half can go to the food hall and grab whatever you can and get back here", said Simon.

" why should we listen to you", said Brittany.

" Simon is responsible Brittany, he should be the leader of this group so leave him alone", said Eleanor.

" more like he seems to be the saboteur", said Brittany.

" that brings us to our forth rule, never mention anything about the saboteur, since this show is cancelled the saboteur might as well own up", said Simon.

the boys just stood Silent.

" Okay, here is what well do, in this bag are eighteen marbles, nine are red, nine are white, the nine who have the white will stay here, the nine who have the red will have to get some supplies", said Simon.

They each picked up a marble and after a while, the results are clear.

"Brittany, Valerie, Margaret, Richard, Michael, Bob, David, Mary and Fangster will go out to get the food but only take some of it that way we can get some more of it later on. the rest of you stay with me", said Simon.

Chassidy went to Michael.

" good luck", said Chassidy as she kissed Michael on the cheek.

" thank", said Michael as he left with the others.

" so now what do we do", said Dexter as He, Jeanette, Simon, Alvin, Eleanor, Judy, Jason, Chloe and Chassidy are still in the trailer.

" we stay here and I think some of us must keep an eye out just in case they come back", said Simon.

" Girls you stay in the trailer and Make sure it the window is locked just to make sure the killer doesn't go in through it, us boys will stay out here to keep a lookout for the others or see if the killer is out there", said Alvin as he, Simon, Dexter and Jason are out leaving Judy, Eleanor, Chassidy, Jeanette and Chloe in the trailer.

" so who do you girls think is the saboteur", said Chloe.

" you are starting to Break rule number four, we are no longer allowed to mention the saboteur, besides since the show is cancelled it doesn't matter who the saboteur is anymore", said Eleanor.

" does anyone feel tired", said Chassidy.

" not yet", said Jeanette.

" I do a bit", said Judy with a yawn.

" well Judy you lie down and sleep while the rest of us girls will keep an eye out to see if anyone is coming, if the food is here we will wake you up", said Chassidy.

" okay", said Judy. then she lied down to the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

the other nine campers were in the food cabin grabbing some food.

" lets start on grabbing some chips, Biscuits and lollies and apples, we will come back for the rest of the food once we ran out of our old supply", said Brittany.

" where's Richard", said Mary.

" he is not suppose to go wondering off, lets search for him thought and if we can't find him then we must leave him", said Valerie. the others started searching for him the they found a cupboard.

" Richard Must be hiding in that cupboard probably trying to scare us, Nice try Richard but you are not fooling us that easily", said Brittany as she opened the door and the eight screamed.

" IT'S THE ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK", screamed Margaret. then the eight started running.

them others were running as fast as they could with bags in their hands full of food.

" at least we got some food, wait where's Michael", said Bob.

" aw man he got captured", said Fangster.

" the trailer is up ahead, lets go quickly before we lose someone else and quick the killer is coming", said David pointing at the Psycho killer. the others then ran straight to the trailer.

" hey, you're back", said Jason.

" the killer is coming, everybody inside", said Mary. then the campers are inside the trailers, once they we all in Jason went to the door and Checked if the killer is still there which he is, then Jason closed the door and locked it.

Judy then woke up from her sleep.

" no officer, it wasn't me, I didn't eat the peanut butter and banana sandwhich", said Judy still talking in her sleep a bit.

" what are you talking about", said Brittany.

" I guess I was talking in my sleep, it was a weird dream", said Judy.

" never mind about that, we got the food, there are still some in the cabin so we will get it once we ran out", said Bob.

Chassidy then looked around the Trailer.

" Richard isn't here and neither is Michael, where are they", said Chassidy.

" we lost Richard and we were about to look for him when we spotted the Psycho killer was in the cabin, so we were thinking he got him so eight of us ran", said Valerie.

" but where's Michael", said Chassidy.

" we lost him when we ran out the cabin so the killer must have got him", said Brittany.

Chassidy then suddenly fainted.

* * *

an hour later the 16 remaining campers were dining on the food then Simon announced.

" we aren't just going to stay here forever so sometime tonight we are going to bust out of here, find the exit to the film lot and leave, but since we have been in here in an hour we might not know where the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook is so instead we are going to have to stay here until further notice", he said.

" if only there was something that could entertain us for until the killer is gone", said Alvin.

" I found these, maybe they can be useful", said Brittany pulling out a deck of cards.

that's where they were now doing a poker tournament.

" okay Fangster congratulations on being the winner of the poker tournament, you get to take over as leader", said Simon.

" gee thanks", said Fangster.

Jeanette was at the window.

" what are you looking at Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" I'm just checking to see if the killer is still outside", said Jeanette.

" we can't see him so I think we are safe for now", said Eleanor.

" I can see the exit, and the killer isn't anywhere so we can maybe go out there and head for the exit", said Jeanette.

" that might be a good idea", said Alvin.

" I know, but just to be safe let me go first", said Jeanette as she went out the door. she then sneak to see if the killer was anywhere near her but the killer isn't so she is safe.

" okay Jeanette", whispered Simon through the window, " you must run as fast as you can to the exit, once you are out inform the police the escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook is in this film lot so just to be safe run".

Jeanette then nodded and was running.

" I think she is going to make it", said Chassidy.

" she is, she is nearly there", said Brittany, then suddenly Eleanor saw the escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook coming straight for Jeanette.

" JEANETTE RUN, THE ESCAPE PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU", shouted Eleanor.

Jeanette turned around and screamed, she then was about to run when the killer grabbed hold of her and made a run for it in the darkness with Jeanette in his hand.

* * *

" okay first we lost Simone, then we lost Richard and Michael and now we lost Jeanette so we lost four campers, there are now only 15 of us left so we must stay in the Trailer for until morning", said Fangster.

" do you guys think James will bring the show back once the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook is captured", said Chloe.

" there are chances, but right now lets just wait", said Dexter.

" is there anything we can do until the sun rises", said David.

" we can play, wait a Minute where are Simon, Bob, Valerie and Chassidy", said Alvin.

" they needed to go to the toilet so they will be back in a minute", said Brittany.

" but if they don't come back sooner then that will be another four campers lost", said Fangster.

Simon got out from the Boys toilet and Chassidy got out from the girls toilet.

" lets wait for Bob and Valerie to come out just so we cannot leave them here because if we do they might be captured by the escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook", said Chassidy.

" yeah, I can't believe we have a killer on the loose", said Simon.

" me neither, but the worst part is the killer is in this film lot", said Chassidy.

" the killer was probably here because he might have been in a prison in Toronto", said Simon.

" he might be, oh here is Valerie, Don't worry Simon me and Valerie will stay with you until Bob comes out", said Chassidy.

" we don't need to wait because here he is", said Simon.

" guys we need to run", shouted Valerie as Bob came out of the toilet.

" why", said Chassidy.

" the escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook is right behind Simon", said Valerie pointing behind Simon. Simon then turned around and saw the killer, the four screamed and then they ran.

Valerie, Simon and Bob ran in the trailer.

" we almost got caught by the killer", said Bob.

" where's Chassidy", said Alvin.

" she was with us a minute ago, I think the killer got her", said Valerie.

" great, another one gone, at least Chassidy is now with Michael", said Chloe.

" yeah", said Simon.

" and then there were 14, guys I am starting to think we should all get out", said Alvin.

" okay 7 of us will go to the gate and get out of this film lot and find a phone to inform the police the killer is in here, the other seven will stay here to find a phone to call James to see if he can still continue the show, we were almost halfway through the end of this series, so why cancel it because of some escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook", said Fangster.

" so who is going out", said David.

" David, you and me will go out and so will Judy, Margaret, Dexter, Valerie and Bob, the rest of you will stay here and find a phone, and Simon, in case I don't make it you will go back to being the leader of this group", said Fangster.

then Fangster, David, Dexter, Valerie, Judy, Margaret and Bob went out the door heading for the exit. that left Alvin, Simon, Jason, Eleanor, Brittany, Mary and Chloe in the Trailer.

" okay you girls stay to door in case anyone comes, it might be them, us boys will go to the window and check if the killer is with them", said Alvin.

Brittany, Mary, Chloe and Eleanor then stayed to the door keeping it open a little bit and Chloe is peeping in a bit.

" lets check out the window to see if they will make it out", said Jason as he, Simon and Alvin are at the window watching the group work their way out the film lot.

Valerie, Bob, David, Fangster, Judy, Margaret and Dexter were walking to the gate.

" now this time, we won't be alone as we will be with each other, because last time this happened was Jeanette doing this alone causing herself to be gone, lets now get out this gate and leave the film lot for good", said Bob. they arrived at the gate but it was locked.

" it's locked, it's either James locked it to keep the killer from coming in or the killer locked it to keep us from coming out", said David.

" there are electric wires above us so we can't climb over which means we're trapped", said Margaret.

the boys Alvin, Simon and Jason looking through the window of the trailer are confused to why aren't Fangster and the others aren't going out then they saw the escape Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook coming to them.

" we got to warn them", said Alvin.

" we're too late, he is close to them", said Simon.

the campers at the entrance were trying to break the gate open when they heard a scream and they turned around and saw Bob getting grabbed on to by the killer.

" you guys run I'll take care of him", said Bob.

David, Judy, Margaret, Dexter, Valerie and Fangster then ran only to stop when they saw Bob getting dragged by the killer. they then ran away and spotted a sewer and a cabin.

" Margaret, David, Dexter go to the sewer. Valerie, Judy, follow me to the cabin we are going to find some flash lights", said Fangster.

Margaret, David and Dexter went to the sewer finding a different way to get out of the film lot. the others Valerie, Judy and Fangster went to get some extra supplies.

" just in case we can't get out tonight we can always get out tomorrow", said Fangster as they got some torches and some more food. they went out but stopped when the saw the killer come towards them.

" everyone keep quiet", whispered Fangster to the two girls then they saw the Psycho Killer go in the sewer.

" that killer must have a disgusting sewer for a camp", said Valerie.

" Margaret, Dexter and David are in there we must get them out", said Judy. then the three went to the entrance of the sewer and Judy shouted.

" MARGARET, DAVID, DEXTER, THE ESCAPE PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK IS IN THERE AND HE IS AFTER YOU, GET OUT OF THE SEWER QUICKLY", and she hoped the three made it out because they can't afford to lose anyone else.

they saw David and Margaret come out of the sewer.

" where's Dexter", said Valerie worriedly.

" he got caught, once Judy shouted out that the killer is in the sewer the killer captured Dexter", said Margaret sadly.

" so it's just like that we lost another person", said Valerie.

" if we don't want to lose anyone else we must get back to the trailer before the killer comes back", said David.

" ah too late there he is", said Judy pointing at the killer coming their way.

Judy, David, Fangster, Margaret and Valerie screamed as they then ran and headed back for the trailer.

Fangster, Valerie, David and Judy ran back to the trailer safely

" made it, wait where's Margaret", said David.

" oh no not another one taken, lets get inside before one of us is next", said Valerie as then the four went in the trailer finding it empty.

Mary, Simon, Alvin, Eleanor, Brittany, Jason and Chloe were walking at the sewer.

" the sewer is a different exit to this film lot, if the others got out here, so can we", said Jason.

" I thought we were suppose to find a phone to call James", said Simon.

" I don't think he would listen, anyway lets go in", said Alvin. then they saw the killer jump out of the sewer and grabbed hold of Chloe and ran back in.

" CHLOE", the other six shouted and ran in to save Chloe. then they spotted two tunnels.

" the killer must be in one of these tunnels, we'll split up, girls you take the left, guys follow me we'll take the right", said Jason. then as now Brittany, Mary and Eleanor took the left path. Alvin, Simon and Jason took the right path.

* * *

back at the trailer Judy, Valerie, Fangster and David were looking for the others.

" where is everyone", said Judy.

" I think they went out looking for us", said Fangster.

" but why did they all have to leave, if they come back the killer might be in here", said Valerie.

" should we go back out and find them", said David.

" either we all stay here or all go, I was suggesting two of us go out and the other two staying but it might not be the good idea", said Fangster.

" should we", said David.

" it's worth a try David so you come with me, as for you Valerie and Judy, stay here and keep the door locked until me, David or the other campers come in here", said Fangster as he and David ran out the trailer.

Alvin, Simon and Jason were walking through a big sewer pipe.

" Chloe should be here somewhere", said Alvin.

" we must memorise where we are going, we might find the exit and if we do we can inform the others we found the exit and get out of here", said Simon.

" guys I can't help but feel that we are not being followed", said Jason.

" what do you mean", said Simon.

" you see, I have a feeling the killer isn't anywhere near us", said Jason.

at the other pipe Brittany, Mary and Eleanor are still looking for Chloe.

" I can't seem to find her", said Eleanor.

" I think we lost her", said Mary.

" guys I see a shadow ahead of us", said Brittany pointing at a figure coming at them.

" Maybe it's the boys", said Mary.

" Maybe it's the Killer", said Eleanor.

" Maybe it's Chloe", said Mary.

" maybe it's Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" maybe it's Freg", said Mary.

" maybe it's James", said Eleanor.

" or it might be someone that can help us out", said Brittany.

they then saw the figure coming closer then it stepped into the light and it was revealed to be.

" AAHH, IT'S THE ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK, RUN EVERYONE", shouted Brittany. the girls then ran away from the killer where they meet with Alvin, Simon and Jason.

" what happened", said Alvin.

" the killer almost got us", said Brittany.

" are you alright", said Simon.

" Yeah", said Eleanor.

" where's Mary", said Jason.

the two chippettes looked around to see that Mary wasn't with them.

" I think the killer got her", said Eleanor.

" and the killer is going to get us if we don't hurry, here he comes", said Alvin pointing at the killer coming right at them.

they then ran out the sewer. only to see David and Fangster.

" what were you thinking", said Fangster.

" it was Alvin's idea to leave the trailer", said Simon.

" hey", said Alvin.

" I don't care who's idea was it, you guys should not have gone out, because if you did then that killer might have gone back in without us knowing and strike at us when we were asleep", said Fangster.

" well FYI, me, Simon and Jason found an exit in the sewer that can get us out", said Alvin.

" where is Jason anyway", said David. the six looked around to see that Jason was nowhere to be found.

" he must have got captured by the killer", said Alvin.

" we must go back to the trailer quickly, Valerie and Judy are waiting for us", said David.

" and we must be quick, the killer is over there, let's run", said Fangster.

then Fangster, Alvin, Eleanor, Simon, David and Brittany are now running for their lives away from the killer.

they then made it to the cabin.

" Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Eleanor, you guys are alright where's Jason", said Judy.

" we lost him along with Mary and Chloe", said Eleanor.

" my boyfriend is gone, and some nerve of me to accuse him as saboteur", said Judy with tears in her eyes.

" we have lost a lot of people and there are now only eight of us left", said Alvin.

* * *

In the next hour Fangster, Simon, David, Alvin, Brittany, Valerie, Judy and Eleanor were sitting down and finished eating almost everything.

" lets save some for tomorrow, there we will leave then", said Fangster.

" I thought we were going tonight" said Alvin.

" about that, just to make sure we don't lose anyone else we leave, tomorrow but until then we stay here", said Fangster.

" Simon's the leader so he should make the decision", said Alvin.

" he made me take over and will make him the leader again if I was captured by the killer, which will now not happen", said Fangster.

" how about we take a vote", said Alvin.

" excellent Idea, raise your hand if you want to stay", said Fangster then he, David, Valerie and Judy raised their hands.

" who votes we leave immediately", said Alvin then he, Simon, Brittany and Eleanor raised their hands.

" okay it's a draw, we'll flip a coin, if it's heads we leave and if it's tails then we stay", said Fangster then he picked up a coin and flipped it and the coin landed on...

" the coin lands on tails so we are not going anywhere", said Valerie.

" well what are we going to do for 9 hours", said Simon.

" we go to sleep and once we wake up we make a run for it", said Fangster. then the eight went to a bed but Simon shot up.

" wait a minute", he said.

" what is it Simon", said Eleanor.

" if we all fall asleep the killer might come in whether the door is locked or not so I am suggesting at least half of us stay awake to keep lookout", said Simon.

" well Simon, Alvin, Eleanor and Brittany as me and David Had to go looking for you, it will be you four starting on the lookout", said Fangster as he fell asleep along with David, Judy and then Valerie.

" so then we take turns the next hour", said Brittany then she heard the four are now in a deep sleep.

Alvin then picked up a torch and packed up his clothes.

" Alvin what are you doing", said Simon.

" I don't care what you three are saying but I am getting out of here, I am leaving this film lot and I am going home", said Alvin. as he was about to walk out the door when Simon followed him.

" Simon what are you doing", said Alvin.

" I am coming with you", said Simon.

" don't, it's too dangerous", said Alvin.

" that's why I am trying to stop you getting out, so you won't get in trouble", said Simon.

" what can I say, Trouble is my middle name", said Alvin.

" I thought you middle name was Shirley", said Eleanor as she and Brittany came.

" what are you two doing", said Alvin.

" were both coming with you just to make sure none of you are attacked by the killer", said Brittany.

" well who's going to keep an eye on the other four", said Simon.

" they're on their own, there is no way I am spending another hour here, I'm leaving", said Alvin.

" are we going to tell them we're leaving", said Eleanor.

" they would never let us, so it is just the four of, us then we will head home and explain to Dave and Theodore about the killer being in the film lot and that we have lost something really precious to us", said Simon.

" yeah losing something precious, the twenty-five grand", said Alvin.

" I was talking about Jeanette, we are going to continue our future without her", said Simon.

" so do we go now", said Eleanor.

" yes, let's get out of here", said Alvin as he ran out the door followed by Simon, Brittany and Eleanor.

the four then made it to the sewer.

" I just hope we can remember the direction of the exit", said Alvin.

" I do, all we got to do is take the path on the right once we get to the two pipes then go on a pattern from left to right and keep going until we find the exit", said Simon.

" you and your memories Simon", said Alvin as they got in the sewer.

* * *

David then woke up and was about to grab a snack when he found that Alvin, Simon, Eleanor and Brittany are missing.

" FANGSTER, JUDY, VALERIE, THE OTHERS ARE MISSING", shouted David in shock.

" they just had to leave, the killer might kill them and they don't know where to go, Judy and Valerie go after them", said Fangster.

" why can't you go after them", whined Judy.

" because me and David went after them last time, it's now your turn", said Fangster.

" fine, come on Valerie looks like we might die tonight", said Judy as she and Valerie went out the door and left the trailer.

" and they left us asleep in the trailer with no one on lookout, what if the killer comes in and kills us while we were sleeping, lock the door David I am going to check around to see if the killer is in here", said Fangster.

and as David checked outside to see if the killer is around he locked the door and saw Fangster come to him.

" the killer isn't in here so we are safe for now", said Fangster.

" he is not anywhere near us either so we are more safe", said David.

" if the others don't come back soon then it is going to be just you and me", said Fangster.

* * *

Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Eleanor went walking to the sewer.

" this is the only way out, lets do this", said Alvin then the four began walking.

" how are we going to tell Dave we lost Jeanette", said Eleanor.

" or Theodore, she always comfort him like she was his real sister", said Simon.

" we should break it to them gently, well here we are", said Brittany as they arrived at the exit of the sewer.

" it's time to say goodbye to this place because we are not coming back here again", said Alvin but then suddenly the escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook came in blocking their path.

" run", shouted Alvin, as they then run away with the killer chasing after them, they then reached the other end of the tunnel entering back in the film lot where they meet Valerie and Judy.

" where we you", said Valerie.

" it was Alvin's idea, he told we could leave and we told him not to", said Brittany.

" where is Alvin", said Judy the others turned around to see that Alvin ain't with them.

" great first I lost my sister now I lost my boyfriend", said Brittany.

" my girlfriend is gone an now so is my brother", said Simon.

" here comes the killer, run", shouted Valerie, then the five started running.

once then later they then reached the trailer open the door got in, closed it and locked it.

" what were you thinking leaving like that", said Fangster.

" it was Alvin's idea they said, now we lost him", said Valerie.

" where's Judy", said David.

" I think the killer got her as well", said Brittany.

" well that teaches you a lesson to leave like that", said Fangster.

" you told Judy to come out here to find and you don't care as she is gone because of you", said Eleanor.

" hey, this is your fault, so is yours Brittany and you are to blame too Simon, especially Alvin as he is not here with us, you guy should never have left so if you didn't then we wouldn't have lost anymore people", said David.

" keep the door lock just to make sure the killer come in, check if the window has a curtain", said Fangster.

" is has one", said Valerie.

" well put it around so the killer won't spot us, so from now on, until morning we are to stay here", said Fangster.

" well if we are not going to leave this place then what are we going to do for the next six hours", said Simon.

" anything but leaving this camp", said Fangster.

" we need to leave now!", snapped Simon, " or if we don't the killer will kill all of us".

" since I am in charge I make the rules", said Fangster.

" I only put you in charge because of a stupid game of poker", said Simon.

" well how about we play a new game, me against you, if you win, we can leave, but if I win then we stay here", said Fangster.

" deal", said Simon.

they then grabbed some cards, and after switching some they showed out what they got.

" I got two kings and two sixes so that is a double for me", said Simon.

" I got nothing, I lost, okay Simon, you win, we leave, but when", said Fangster.

" now", said Simon.

they then headed for the door and then started to run, they kept running until they headed for the sewer.

" great we made it, wait, where's my other sister, Brittany", said Eleanor.

" oh man, don't tell me the killer has got her too", said David then they saw the killer right at them.

" okay guys run", shouted Fangster as they started to run at the sewer.

" okay guys split up", said Simon. then the five remaining campers went their separate ways.

Simon, Valerie, Fangster, David and Eleanor were running for their lives, luckily the sewer is not like the cornfield maze from the camp games so they can make it to the exit easily.

Eleanor was the first to make it to the exit.

" great, I must be the first here, better stay here until the others come, if I see the killer, I run", said Eleanor talking to herself.

" Eleanor, why are you talking to yourself", Eleanor knew that voice, she turned around and saw.

" David", she said.

" the one and only", said David. " should we get out of here".

" no, lets wait for the others, I am sure they will come, hey look, someone is coming", said Eleanor, they looked carefully and saw Simon coming their way.

" great to see you again Simon", said Eleanor as she wrapped her arms around him.

" great to see you too", said Simon.

" is that Fangster coming", said David pointing at the person coming to them.

" it is", said Eleanor.

Fangster came to them and said.

" the escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook, it got Valerie", said Fangster.

" this is the exit so lets get out of here before we lose someone else", said Simon as he ran out the other side of the sewer followed by Eleanor, David and Fangster. once they made it out they saw who was in front of them.

" James", they said.

" the one and only", said James.

" I thought you cancelled the show", said Eleanor.

" it was just a trick, time for me to explain, the killer is not real, the killer is acted by Jerry in the aftermath show, we decided to do this challenge based on horror movies", said James.

" so all of this is just a challenge", said Simon.

" yep it is and the one is still standing will give his team invincibility and the team to lose all their campers will do tonight's jemmy awards ceremony, Simon is on the red team, Eleanor is on the blue team, Fangster is on the green team and David is on the Purple team, and since the time is about up the game is a tie, so tonight no one will be going to the super trailer as it has been messed up and also tonight, the person going home could be anyone", said James.

the others then gasped.

" where are the others", said Fangster.

" Jerry acted as the killer only kidnapped them and took them to the aftermath stage where they can watch the rest of you win it for them so as no one has won, we must now do the jemmy awards this instant", said James.

* * *

all the nineteen campers were sitting at the seats pretty tired. then James arrived with 18 medals.

" campers I have 18 medals, so one of you is going home tonight, when I call out your name then you are safe, whoever's name is not called out must leave the movie games this instant. the first two medals go to Fangster and Simon, and the next two are for Jeanette and Simone", said James. after the four got called out that left the fifteen. Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor, Chassidy, Michael, Valerie, David, Dexter, Margaret, Bob, Richard, Chloe, Jason, Judy and Mary.

" the next three medals go to Bob, Margaret and Brittany", said James, after the three got their medals, it only left Alvin, Eleanor, Michael, Chassidy, Jason, Judy, Valerie, Dexter, David, Richard, Mary and Chloe.

" the next six safe are Alvin, Judy, Valerie, Jason, Dexter and David", said James. after the six he called out got their medals, James, turned to the remaining six still on the seats with no medals.

" Michael, Chassidy, Eleanor, Richard, Mary and Chloe, their are only six of you left, five of you will join the final 18, one will leave, the next Two medals go to Richard and Eleanor", said James. now that only leaves Michael, Chassidy, Mary and Chloe.

" our next two safe are Chassidy and Mary", said James. once the two girls grabbed their medals, it only leaves Michael and Chloe.

" Michael and Chloe, there are only two of you left and I only have one medal, the whoevers does not get this medal must leave the movie games, and the final medal goes to...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

Michael", said James.

Chloe then gasped.

" I was doing so good, why do you guys have to vote me off", cried Chloe.

" we didn't, I am thinking the boys are having an alliance of their own", whispered Brittany.

" at least I had fun, I hope Dexter wins. goodbye Jeanette, and good luck", said Chloe as she wrapped her arms around Jeanette.

" bye Chloe, see you soon", said Jeanette.

then Chloe hopped on the limo and the limo took off in the distance with Chloe in it, the limo then took off in the distance.

* * *

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Valerie, Margaret, Judy and Mary were sitting at the girls trailer.

" the show ain't cancelled but the saboteur is still out there ready to get rid of the rest of us, we are having a short amount of the girls, so I think we should make things even and get one of other boys to join us to get rid of the other boy", said Brittany.

" cheer up Brittany, we are halfway through the month and the movie games is half over, besides we might need to find more clues on the saboteur", said Valerie.

" there is only 10 guys and 8 girls, soon them boys will be in the final 10 and will pick us off one by one", said Brittany.

" we got more challenges to do, at least the escaped psycho killer with the chainsaw and the hook is not real", said Chassidy.

" yeah", said Brittany. then the girls fell asleep deciding to just forget about what happened and just focus on what will happen tomorrow.

**well, he we have a Halloween special of the movie games, I decided to post this chapter on that Halloween day. happy Halloween everybody. I wrote down a nice trick for a real treat. I hope you all had a good Halloween, to celebrate Halloween I have decided to post this long chapter and update another chapter as well, I hope you all enjoyed this story, we are getting close to having our winner of the movie games and the saboteur is still on the loose and nobody still knows who the saboteur is, as it was revealed the saboteur is a boy, the girls are getting to spotting him. maybe the saboteur will be revealed in the next chapter, I said maybe so I might reveal him or might not. anyway here we have our final 18 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Michael, Judy, Jason, Mary, Simone, Bob, Valerie, Bob, Fangster, Margaret, David and Richard. another will go home next chapter but who will that person be, that will be revealed very soon. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	15. Day 15: Welcome, to the army

**Last time on the Movie games. the show was fakely cancelled and what the final 19 did not know was that they were doing a challenge based on horror movies in order to celebrate halloween. in the end it was all a tie and all campers were sent to the elimination ceremony and it was Chloe who was eliminated. we now have only 18 campers left and they are Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Michael, Valerie, Dexter, Bob, Simone, Mary, David, Margaret, Jason, Judy, Fangster and Richard. at the end of this chapter, 18 will be turned to 17. who will leave, who is the saboteur and who shall be able to win the $25,000, the last question will be revealed in a later episode, the first will be answered in this episode and the saboteur is TBU (To Be Uncovered). come and join us for day 15 of the movie games, enjoy. **

the 19 are sitting at the food hall and James then announced the next challenge.

" we have been hear for 15 days and we are now halfway through ending this show for real, this challenge will be based on war movies. instead of actually doing war, this challenge is called capture the flag", said James.

" I have heard of war movies, and capture the flag was a training challenge to train soldiers", said Bob.

" as someone interupted my speech, each team will have a flag and they will have to try grabbing their opponents flag, the team that has all four flags in their base will win immunity and also a night in the super trailer, the first team will face elimination tonight. there is a twist for today", said James.

the campers stood silent and listened.

" tomorrow is another aftermath show, and in this challenge the first place team will get invincibilty and a night in the super trailer, last place team will face elimination. second place team will get invincibility aswell and nothing will happen to them but the third place team must go to the aftermath, so two people will be going home before our merge, one from todays challenge and one from the aftermath", said James. then he handed out paint guns.

" each of you will get a paint gun with the colours are the same as your team, in war movies people who get shot are mostly dead, epspecially in the world war I and II, so if you get hit with the paint then you are out and must leave the arena where we will be doing this challenge and count on you teamates to win this challenge. each of you will go to one of the four different zones where your flag is hidden", said James.

The red team went to their base and formed their plan.

" okay, we should make two of us go out and grab the flags and the rest of us must stay here and keep gaurd", said Simon.

" good idea so who is going out", said Richard.

" I will be one of them", said Jeanette.

" excellent, so who else is going", said Simone.

" I will just to do all of the work", said Richard.

" what is that suppose to mean", said Jeanette glaring at Richard.

" I can take them down easily and you can't", said Richard.

" I am strong as well, everyone is", said Jeanette.

" not exactly", said Richard.

" are you saying I am weak", said Jeanette.

" well as you put it that way...", Richard was about to answer when.

" I'M NOT WEAK", snapped Jeanette.

" well you go out there alone and prove that you aren't week", said Richard arguing back.

" fine I will", said Jeanette in tears as she ran off carrying her gun with her.

" you seriously have no respect for women Richard", said Simone.

" you're worst than Alvin", said Simon.

" Hey, I was just trying to protect her", said Richard defending himself.

" you better hope we win Richard because if we don't then you are going home", mumbled Simon.

...

with the purple team in their base. they were performing a plan themselves.

" well our last challenge as a team I guess we should make it count", said Chassidy.

" we should make three go out, and have two stay in", said David.

" I'll go", said Michael.

" I'll stay", said David.

" I'll go", said Margaret.

" I'll stay", said Mary.

" that means I must go, is it", said Chassidy.

" you don't have to Chassidy, me and Michael can manage, you can join us if you want, no one is stopping you making your decision", said Michael.

Chassidy thought for a moment then she made her decision.

" I'll go", she said.

" excellent", said Michael as he, Margaret and Mary ran off.

" I am beginning to think we are the best team ever, because we keep winning the super trailer more than the other team", said David.

" the best team ever can either be us or the green team as they have spent 12 days here and none of them have been eliminated from one day and they have still been together as five members", said Mary.

" how many times have they won the super trailer", said David.

" no more than us", said Mary.

" excatly so that makes us the best team ever", said David.

...

with the blue team they found their base and their flag.

" we should stay here, and gaurd our flag", said Jason.

" could we stay until one of the other flags has been taken", said Eleanor.

" yeah", said Jason.

" I think I see someone coming", said Bob, pointing at some thing behind them.

the others turned around to see nothing.

" got ya", said Bob chuckling.

...

Brittany, Alvin, Valerie, Dexter and Fangster are are the green base.

" okay we will split up, Brittany you head for the blue base and grab the blue flag, Fangster you go to the red base to grab the red flag and Alvin you go to the Purple base to get the purple flag, as for you Valerie, stay with me", said Dexter.

the members of the green team spreaded of and the challenge began.

...

David and Mary were at the Purple base gaurding their flag, if they lose theirs first, they will face elimination.

" who's that, I can see someone coming", said Mary pointing at the person coming at them.

" it's Alvin, Mary you stay at the flag, I'll take care of Alvin", said David.

" I thought you were going to shoot him, not take care of him", said Mary jokingly.

" here he comes", said David.

but he was about to shoot when Alvin aim his gun at David and pulled the trigger, luckily David did a quick dodge and fired back at Alvin who then got hit. Alvin then left the arena covered in purple paint.

" well that's one person out, still 17 people in the arena", said David.

" is there anyone else coming", said Mary.

" no their isn't, so lets save some of our ammo, because if there is anyone else coming, we will be ready", said David.

with Margaret, Michael and Chassidy, they peformed a plan on their own.

" should we split up or pick one of the camps to invade", said Michael.

" we should pick a camp to invade but which camp", said Margaret.

" I say the green team, they haven't had one person eliminated from their camp, so I say we invade them", said Chassidy.

" what about the blue camp, they have a saboteur on their team", said Margaret.

" who", asked Michael.

" Jason", answered Margaret.

" how could it be him", said Chassidy.

" didn't you hear what Judy said", said Margaret.

" Judy decided to accuse Jason for no reason, besides Judy is now thinking otherwise, she knows Jason is innocent because she has no evidence that Jason is the saboteur, Max is saying it is him was because the real saboteur tampered the votes and Jason was prepared to get rid of Freg", said Michael.

" I thought the saboteur was going to be revealed yesturday but he wasn't so we still got more evidence to find", said Chassidy.

" wait, the saboteur is a boy", said Michael shocked.

" yep", said Margaret glaring at Michael.

" why are you looking at me like that Margaret", said Michael.

" the saboteur could be you", said Margaret.

" he seems innocent Margaret, leave him alone", said Chassidy.

" Chassidy, just because he is your boyfriend doesn't mean you should stick up for him, he might be the saboteur", said Margaret.

" he's not my boyfriend", said Chassidy blushing a bit, " and the reason why I am sticking up for him is that there is no proof that the saboteur is him".

" can we change the subject girls, we can maybe invade the red team, they have the worlds biggest threat, Richard", said Michael.

" we got an option, either Red, Green or blue", said Margaret.

" lets go to the red team", said Chassidy.

...

at the Green Base Dexter and Valerie are sitting waiting for one of the other to come to them.

" someone's coming Valerie, get ready", said Dexter as they got their guns prepared. and saw Jeanette coming to them.

" it's Jeanette, we got this one in the bag", said Valerie pointing her gun at Jeanette.

before she was going to shoot Jeanette, her target shoot her gun at Valerie, luckily Valerie dogded the paint ball, then shot back at Jeanette who got hit. she then left covered in green paint.

...

in the blue base, Eleanor, Bob, Jason and Judy are gaurding their flag then they saw Brittany coming.

" I got this one, they shouldn't go in alone", said Jason as he aimed his gun at Brittany.

he was about to pull the trigger when Brittany took a shot. Jason then got hit.

" don't let her get the flag", said Jason as he left the arena covered in green paint.

Brittany ran straight to the flag, the other three aim their guns at her, Brittany knowing she was outnumber ran off. Eleanor decided to take a shot at her to make sure she doesn't come back. she pulled the trigger and got hit, she then left the arena covered in blue paint.

" well, we almost lost", said Bob.

" yeah, we still have a chance to win invincibilty", said Judy.

...

at the red base, Simone, Simon and Richard were still waiting for Jeanette to return.

" I don't see her anywhere", said Simone.

" maybe she got shot", said Simon.

" told you she was week", said Richard.

" shut up Richard, this is all your fault, if you didn't insult Jeanette like that she wouldn't have run off", said Simon glaring at Richard.

" hey I said I was sorry", said Richard.

" you're saying sorry to us, it's Jeanette you should apologise to and you better apologise because if you don't until we face elimination you can kiss the 25,000 dollars goodbye", said Simon.

" someones coming", said Simone.

they turned around.

" it's Fangster, let me handle this", said Richard. then he aimed his gun at Fangster and pulled the trigger and Fangster got hit, Fangster then left the arena covered in red paint.

" don't get too comfortable guys, theres more coming", said Richard.

" it's Michael, Chassidy and Margaret, they are from the pruple team, if we take them down then we got a big chance of not facing elimination tonight", said Simone.

Simon aimed his gun at Margaret but Margaret took a shot at him, and Simon unfortunately got hit and he then left the arena covered in purple paint. Richard aimed at Chassidy and pulled the trigger which is sadly for Chassidy she got hit and she is now leaving the arena covered in red paint. Simone aimed his gun at Michael but Michael took a shot at Simone which sadly Simone got hit. it was now up to Richard to gaurd the flag and as Margaret and Michael are standing in front of him, he is out numbered.

Michael went to get the flag and Richard aimed his gun to keep Michael away from the gun and pulled the trigger. Michael sadly got hit and went after Chassidy as he was covered in red paint. it was now Margaret versus Richard. Margaret's gun was almost out so she decided to run off back to the base to reload. Richard was thinking of going after her and take her down, but if he left then someone would intrude his base and take the flag so instead he stayed put.

...

after taking a shower Simon got dried and dressed and went off to find Jeanette, he found her and saw her in a bit of tears.

" hey Jeanette", he said.

Jeanette looked up and saw Simon.

" hey Simon", she said.

" are you still upset about Richard calling you weak", said Simon.

" yeah, I am sorry for running off, I guess I cost my team the challenge", said Jeanette.

" it's not your fault Jeanette", said Simon.

" it is, I made a complete fool of myself trying to prove to Richard that I'm not weak but failed", said Jeanette.

" It was Richard's fault, beside I know something that can make you feel better", said Simon.

" don't propose Because it's still too early for marrige", said Jeanette jokinly.

" it's not that, I was thinking we vote off Richard tonight if we lose", said Simon.

" doing that is way worse than Richard insulting me", said Jeanette.

" I know but no one insults my girlfriend, beside Simone is voting for him too", said Simon.

" I'll think about it", said Jeanette as she went to take a shower.

...

with the Blue Team, they were perform a differen't stratergy.

" Maybe two of us should go and let one stay here", said Bob.

" who are the two that are going", said Judy.

" I'll be one of them", said Eleanor.

" I'll go with you", said Judy.

" and I'll stay here to gaurd the flag", said Bob.

Judy and Eleanor left the base.

" should we split up", said Eleanor.

" I might rather not, which camp would you like to invade", said Judy.

" I am going to try the green teams camp", said Eleanor.

" I'll do the red team, I heard it's only Richard in there, I am going to check it out", said Judy. then the two went their seperate ways.

...

Valerie and Dexter are in their camp.

" I guess it's just you and me now", said Dexter.

" yeah it is, should we perform another plan", said Valerie.

" I'll stay and gaurd the flag and you will go and invade one of the other camps", said Dexter.

" okay, I see if I can grab a flag from camp red", said Valerie as she ran to camp red.

...

at the red camp Richard was looking around to see if anyone was coming, he has a feeling that if he looses this challenge, his team will vote him off. he took a look around and all he could see right now is no one.

...

Magaret, Mary and Michael were sitting at their camp making adjustment to their stratergies.

" should we still have two gaurd the base or should we have just one", said Margaret.

" I was thinking we should have one of us leave and I volunteer", said Michael.

" are you sure David, do you want any of us to go with you", said Mary.

" I guess so, if it's okay that you come with me Mary", said David.

" I'd be glad to, Margaret can you gaurd the base", said Mary.

" I'd be honoured to", said Margaret.

Mary and David then left.

" should we split up or stick together", said Mary.

" we should stick together just to be safe", said David.

" which camp should we invade", said Mary.

" let's try red", said David. then David and Mary went off to invade the red camp.

...

Richard was prepared for now but little did he know, most of after campers are turning on him.

Richard saw someone coming, actually he saw two people. Mary and David. Richard took his gun and aimed it at David. and pulled the trigger but David dodged it and shot back at Richard and Richard also dogded it. Mary ran to get the flag. and she got it. Richard aim his gun at Mary but Mary shot at Richard but Richard dodged it. Richard then aimed at David and pulled the trigger resulting David to get hit and he left the arena covered in red paint. Mary then ran off with the flag and Richard was chasing after her stopping her from reaching her camp.

Judy went to red camp and saw nothing then Valerie came. Valerie aimed her gun at Judy and pulled the trigger and Judy dogded it, just as Valerie was about to run Judy aim her gun at Valerie and pulled the trigger and Valerie got shot and left the camp covered in green paint.

Judy was in the red camp making a big decision either wait for Richard to come back with the flag so she can take it, or she can go back to her base or go to a different one, she thought carefully then made her decision saying that she will go to a different camp to get someone elses flag. whichever camp it is, it's either the green team or the purple, she made another decision and went to the Purple camp.

...

Mary was heading for her base with Richard's flag, Richard only has a limited amount of ammo left. so he only has one shot and must shoot Mary in order to get the flag, if he gets her then he still has a chance but if he misses then his team will face elimination. he aimed his gun at Mary and pulled the trigger and Mary got hit and dropped the flag and left covered in red paint. the red flag was on the floor, Richard ran off the get it and so did Margaret, they were racing to the flag then it was Richard who grabbed it and ran, Margaret then got her gun and aimed it at Richard and pulled the trigger and Richard got hit, Margaret then grabbed his flagged and placed it at her base.

" the red team are in last place, so tonight they will face elimination", said James through the speaker as Richard left the arena covered in purple paint.

Margaret has two flags a purple on and a red one, she only needs to get two more flags in order to get the super trailer. she saw Judy coming. she grabbed her gun and aimed it at Judy and pulled the trigger, luckily for Judy she dogded it and then she shot back at Margaret and Margaret also Dodged it.

Judy ran for a flag and grabbed the purple flag, Margaret aimed her gun at Judy and pulled the trigger and Judy dogded it and ran. Margaret then left her to be and Gaurded the red flag as if she loses it her team is in third place and her team will be doing tomorrow's aftermath.

...

in the green camp Dexter was almost bored but then he spotted Eleanor coming at him. he grabbed his gun and aimed it at Eleanor but as Eleanor brought her gun along she took a shot at him using her gun and Dexter got hit. Eleanor then grabbed the green flag and returned to her base with it.

" the green team are in third place so tomorrow they will be doing the aftermath tomorrow and avoid elimination live", said James through the speaker.

...

at the blue camp Bob, Judy and Eleanor were cheering.

" all we just need to do is get that flag of Margaret and then we win", said Judy.

" should we all go for it", said Eleanor.

" well as it is only just us four, I don't think Margaret will leave her base hen she is gaurding her flag, so maybe we should", said Bob.

" alright, ATTACK", shouted Judy as she, Bob and Eleanor are running charging for Margaret.

...

Margaret decided to give up.

" at least I will reach second place, so I won't be eliminated for until I am in the Merge", said Margaret talking to herself. then she saw Judy, Bob and Eleanor charging right at her.

" okay, if you to fight dirty, then I'll give you dirty", said Margaret as she grabbed her gun and Aimed it at Judy. but before she was about to pull the trigger Bob took a shot at Margaret, and Margaret sadly got hit. and she now left covered in blue paint.

the three remainers grabbed the red flag went back to their base and placed the flag with all the other three.

" the blue team wins, they get to spend a night in the super trailer. Red team and green team, I must now see you in elimination", said James.

...

Dexter, Valerie, Alvin, Brittany and Fangster were at the food eating.

" at least we don't face elimination tonight", said Fangster.

" yeah but we have to face elimination tomorrow", said Dexter.

" we don't have to vote off anyone, as it is a live show it might be audience doing the voting, that was why Ryan was eliminated", said Alvin.

" or it could be a quiz, that got Charlie out of the game", said Brittany.

" well until then, it was nice knowing you all", said Valerie.

" yeah", said Alvin as they shook each others hands.

...

it was Night, Alvin, Brittany, Valerie, Richard, Simone, Jeanette, Dexter, Simon and Fangster sat down on their seats.

" okay, Valerie, Alvin, Brittany, Dexter and Fangster, tomorrow is the aftermath and you five are the guests of honour, so will you please enter the limo, four of you will return but one of you won't", said James.

the five campers from the green team went to the limo.

" red team Simon, Simone, Jeanette and Richard, you are the only four left from your team, soon it will be turned to three, I have three medals here, if I call your name then you're safe and the camper who doesn't get one is out, the first medal goes to Richard", said James. the others gasped.

" the second medal goes to Simon", said James then Simon grabbed a medal leaving Jeanette and Simone.

" Jeanette and Simone, I only have one medal left, who will be eliminated, will it go to Simone, even though he is not to blame for losing this challenge he hasn't been doing much, or will it be Jeanette as she was trying to prove her team she's not weak and failed, the final medal goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jeanette", said James.

as Jeanette grabbed her medal Simone stood up.

" Simon, I thought we were going to vote for Richard", said Simone.

" I did but something must have happened", said Simon.

" Simone your'e time has come, you can now be back as Human Simon, one more thing. if you guys are trying to eliminate the saboteur, well just to let you know, you got the wrong person", said James.

as Simone joined the green team in the limo, it left the movie games for good.

Simon and Jeanette were moving.

" I thought we were going to vote off Richard", said Jeanette.

" I was, I guess the votes must have been tampered with, again", said Simon.

" the saboteur must have tampered the votes", said Jeanette.

" it must be, Richard is the saboteur I know it is, he tampered the votes in order to get away with calling you weak", said Simon.

" sad we can't get rid of him tomorrow", said Jeanette.

" but we can the day after and we are going to have to convince the others to vote him off after the aftermath", said Simon.

Jeanette smiled but that then changed, she was hoping Simon wasn't the saboteur, the chances that the saboteur is him increase a little, their is an 11% chance he is the saboteur and their is an 89% chance he is not.

she can worry about the saboteur later but right now, she must worry about the aftermath, her sister might be eliminated tomorrow.

**well how was that, another chapter done very quickly, we now have our final 17 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Richard, David, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie and Fangster, Bob and Mary. in the next episode 17 will be turned to 16. who do you think will be eliminated, come and join me next time for day 16 on the movie games, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	16. Day 16: the aftermath part 3

**Last time on the Movie games. the campers did a challenge based on war movies, as the campers are young they did a game of capture the flag/ paint shooting. in the end the blue team won the super trailer and the red team were facing elimination. even though Simon was planning to vote off Richard, a shocking thing has happened resulting Simone to leave, we now have 17 campers left Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Michael, Valerie, Dexter, Bob, Mary, David, Margaret, Jason, Judy, Fangster and Richard. in the end of the aftermath show 17 will be turned to 16. who do you think will leave. read and find out, here we have the movie games, enjoy.**

it was a live stage show, millions of people in the audience are applauding. then they went crazy as Jerry and Cherry came in.

" hello everyone and welcome to our third aftermath of the movie games, I'm Jerry", said Jerry.

" and I'm Cherry, before we introduce anyone coming up the stage lets introduce the peanut gallery Xander, Becca, Charlene, Cole, Theodore, Charlie, Joshua, Tom and Ryan", said Cherry. then the crowd cheered as the nine appeared on stage.

" let's announce our guests, here we have the entire green team Alvin, Brittany, Valerie, Dexter and Fangster", said Jerry then the five campers entered the stage.

" now, we got ourselves a new challenge, but it can only can suitable for 4 campers, so one of them won't be doing it and will still have a chance to get the money, you guys must vote to save to camper you are rooting for to win, the camper who has got the most votes will be leaving the stage and will be heading straight back to the film lot with a chance of winning the twenty-five grand increase, the others must do the challenge in order to do elimination, and that will be played at the end of this aftermath so get voting", said Cherry.

" let's just see what have we got so far", said Jerry as he checked the scores.

**Alvin: 18.91%**

**Brittany: 18.91%**

**Dexter: 32.46%**

**Valerie: 8.1%**

**Fangster: 21.62%**

"so 37 people have voted already and right now it's Dexter who has a chance on making it through, Valerie doesn't though but there's still time, anyway lets interview our first member Alvin", said Cherry.

" Alvin, your question: how does it feel on not having one person eliminated from your team and being the only team to have no elimination", said Jerry.

" it felt great, even though the purple team won the super trailer more than we have, it felt great as we have no elimination, shame once of us is going to be eliminated today", said Alvin.

" you claimed forth place in the camp games, do you think you can make it further", said Jerry.

" I might", said Alvin.

" a question to Brittany, in the camp games you were the first one out and now you are just one day away from reaching the rank of where you were eliminated, do you think you make it further than 16th place or are you done for", said Cherry.

" recently during my time in the movie, my goal is to make it in the final 15 so I can go further than last time", said Brittany.

" how about you Dexter, how does it feel to lose your brother and sister in the movie games", said Jerry.

" it felt sad when I saw my Brother Cole and my sister Chloe eliminated but I might be with them soon if I was eliminated", said Dexter.

" how sweet, and now we have Valerie, so Valerie, what was one of your highlights when you were in the movie games", said Cherry.

" I was staying focused on the game, I stayed positive and confident, and I have achieved my goal by becoming a great team player", said Valerie.

" now before we reveal the votes again, it is time we interview Fangster, so Fangster, were you really going to listen to Simon and get to the sewer when you were doing the horror movie challenge", said Cherry.

" at first I wasn't, but I knew Simon was right I agreed with him and the challenge was over", said Fangster.

" excellent, so now lets reveal the votes again, more have been placed in", said Cherry.

**in fifth place with 14.46% of the votes is Alvin.**

**in forth place with 16.27% of the votes is Brittany.**

**in third place with 20.48% of the votes is Valerie.**

**in second place with 23.49% of the votes is Dexter.**

**in first place with 25.3% of the votes is Fangster.**

" so right now it is Fangster who has a chance to make it out, with 166 people that have voted, more people will be on their way, but now lets meet our guest that have been eliminated after Ryan", said Jerry.

" our guests are Max, Nichole, Freg, Chloe and Simone", said Jerry, then as the audience applauded with 80% of the guest coming to the stage, the five guests appeared.

" well, how does it feel to be here", said Jerry.

" it may be awful, but we least we will be rooting for our friends and I am now with Tom", said Nichole smiling as she saw Tom.

" what about the rest of you", said Cherry.

" well it's great to be live", said Simone.

" it was shocking that I was eliminated and didn't notice about the show being cancelled was a scam, and I still don't know who the saboteur is, but at least I had fun and I am now with my family but all that is missing is Dexter", said Chloe earning a lot of awes from the audience.

" don't worry Chloe, as we will be in our final 16, we are getting close to finding out who the saboteur is", said Cherry.

" I was thinking it is Jason that was the saboteur but since I have no proof and neither does Judy I am starting to think he was innocent", said Max.

" well I don't care who the saboteur is or who I am with in this stage, I shouldn't be here", said Freg.

" more like you shouldn't be in this world", chuckled Max earning a glare from Freg.

" as I was saying I should still be in the game, my team voted me off because they are useless and are too stupid thinking I was the saboteur", said Freg.

" you did tell Ryan about the scam Simon and Jeanette did", Said Alvin.

" that was because something led me to the scene of the worst couple ever", said Freg.

" don't you ever say that again, Simon and Jeanette are a perfect couple, Simon promised Jeanette he would win the camp games for her and he did, don't you ever let me hear you say anything about them ever again", said Brittany glaring at Freg.

" whatever, at least I'll be rooting for my girlfriend", said Freg.

" she ain't in the show", said Simone.

" of course she is, Mary is still in there, our celebrity couples names will be either Freggy or Marreg", said Freg.

" or Fregthedelusionalcreepwhothinksmaryishisgirlfriendwhensheactuallyisnot", said Simone shouting out his option for Fregs name.

" I'm not delusional, and Mary is my girlfriend", said Freg.

" if she was you're girlfriend then she would not have convinced your team to vote you off, and she said she was glad you were eliminated", said Dexter.

" she wouldn't do that, my Marywary would never do such thing", said Freg.

" if only we had such evidence to prove it", said Valerie.

" well, the eliminated ones will now join the peanut gallery, the voting's have closed. and now it is the time to reveal the results one more time, and whoever has got the most will stay in the game and the rest will do the after mayhem, and here are the results out of the 297 people that have voted", said Cherry.

**in fifth place with 15.16% of the votes is Alvin.**

**in forth place with 18.5% of the votes is Brittany.**

**in third place with 18.86% of the votes is Valerie.**

**in second place with 23.89% of the votes is Dexter.**

**in first place with 25.59% of the votes is Fangster.**

" well, Fangster has received the most votes so congratulations Fangster, you still have a chance to get the 25 grand, is there anything you want to say before you go", said Cherry.

" yes there is, I just want to thank you all for voting for me, you guys are the best", said Fangster, then he left the stage.

" there is another camper in the final 16, as for the rest of you Alvin, Brittany, Dexter and Valerie you guys must do the challenge", said Jerry.

" the challenge is like a board game, each player will roll the dice, the number you get will be the square you will move to, each square is based on the challenges you did in the past 2 weeks and 2 days, if you succeed the challenge you can have another turn, if you fail then you must wait until it is you turn again, once you reach the 13th square you will answer a question and if you get it correct then you will make it in the final 16, the first three to reach the end will win and the last will be eliminated", said Cherry.

" we will start with who got the most votes excluding Fangster, so Dexter you will go first, Valerie you will go second, Brittany will go third and Alvin will go last", said Jerry.

Dexter took his first role and it was revealed to be a 5, so he moved five spaces.

" Dexter, you landed on the pirate square, to succeed this challenge, there is a chest with a crystal, you must find the correct key and open the chest, if you can open the chest by the end of 1 minute then you will roll again to get further to the finish", said Cherry.

the challenge began and Dexter grabbed a keychain full of about 50 keys. he only used half of the keys when the time was up and neither of them fit in the lock.

" okay Dexter, if the others make it to the finish then it will be you that will be eliminated, but if they don't then you will still have a chance. Valerie, you're up next", said Jerry.

Valerie then rolled the dice and it landed on a 2, so she moved 2 spaces.

" okay Valerie landed on the Medieval square okay, there is a target there Eleanor, luckily the green circle is long, that is where you must shoot your arrow, you get three arrows and you must get at least 2 in the green circle to pass, if you get 2 in the red circle then you have failed", said Cherry.

Valerie took her first shot and it landed on a red, if her next shot lands on a red then she fails, she took her next shot and it landed on a green, so that's one all, her final shot decides it all, if she gets on the green she passes but if she lands on the red the she will fail, she took her final shot and it lands on a red so she has failed.

" okay Valerie, you might get eliminated, Dexter you still have a chance, Brittany it's your turn", said Cherry.

Brittany grabbed the dice and rolled it, the dice landed on a 1, she moved her first space.

" the Alien challenge, this is simple, in this challenge you must get across a plank from one side to the other to grab and alien egg and avoid falling in a pool of goo, if you fall in then you have failed but if you make it across and grab the egg then you have succeeded and roll again", said Jerry.

Brittany then got in the tank on a plank, she went across the plank and went to grab the egg, but she slipped and fell in.

" Brittany, you may take the showers which is down there backstage, and once you come back it might be your turn again or you could be eliminated", said Cherry as Brittany then left Backstage.

" it's now your turn Alvin", said Jerry.

Alvin grabbed hold of the dice and rolled it, the dice then landed on 6, the luckiest number, Alvin then moved six spaces.

" the hunger games square, in this challenge you must find in a maze a dummy, you must find that dummy and stab it in the chest with a dagger to win, just for safety you don't run with sharp objects, the dagger will be where the dummy is, you will have 60 seconds to find the dummy and kill it, if you fail to do it before the time is up then you have failed miserably", said Jerry.

Alvin ran into the maze, he managed to find the dummy with 15 seconds to spare but he needs to find the dagger, as soon as he has five second left he found it and ran to the figure and stabbed it in the chest.

" Alvin, you are basically the only camper to succeed an aftermayhem challenge, so you have an extreme big chance of joining fangster in the Final 16, you get to roll again", said Cherry.

Alvin grabbed hold of the dice and rolled it making it land on another six, Alvin moved to the 12th square.

" the army square where you did yesterdays challenge, the challenge that brought you here, what you got to do is avoid getting hit with as many paintballs as you can, if half of your body is covered with paint then you have failed", said Jerry.

" let me guess, I have to strip", said Alvin as a bunch of crazy fan girls squealed with joy wanting to see Alvin bare.

" no Alvin, you will be wearing a safety suit to keep your clothes clean", said Cherry.

" why didn't you let Brittany wear one in her challenge", said Alvin.

" she might have some of that goo in her fur even if she did wear the suit", said Jerry.

" okay", said Alvin as he then put on the suit.

" fire", said Jerry and as some people started shooting Alvin dodged every Move. after a minute they stopped.

" okay Alvin, after a minute of that challenge, I am afraid that I think half of your body is covered with paint so you have failed the challenge, but don't worry you are nearly at the finish so once you roll again you might head for the final 16 but right now it's Dexter turn so he gets to roll again", said Cherry.

Dexter grabs hold of the dice and took another roll and the dice landed on a one so he moved on the sixth square.

" the hunger games challenge is played again", said Jerry. last time when the hunger games challenge was played Alvin succeeded, this time Dexter failed just like in the pirate challenge and he stayed where he was.

" Valerie, the dice is back to you", said Cherry. then Brittany returns.

" what did I miss", she said.

" Alvin is one step to reaching victory", said Cherry.

Valerie rolled the dice and it landed on a 3 so Valerie moved to square five where she did the pirate challenge which was the same Dexter did and she failed. it was Brittany's turn and she rolled a four so she also did the pirate challenge and just like Dexter and Valerie, she failed it.

" Alvin, it is now your final turn, if you roll a one, then you must do the quiz challenge, but if you roll more than 1 which is a big chance, then you have taken another spot in the final 16", said Jerry.

Alvin then picked up the dice and rolled it on the floor, the dice landed on a three so he went past the finish.

" Alvin, I do congratulate you, you get to go with Fangster in the final 16, now we have Dexter Valerie and Brittany left, one of them will be eliminated, Dexter you get to roll again", said Cherry

Dexter picked up the dice and it landed on a 6.

" another lucky number, Dexter is doing the army challenge, you are just like Alvin, if you succeed then you might head for the finals but if you fail then you can just wait", said Jerry.

after Dexter is protected he started dodging a bunch of paint balls. a minute later he was covered with paint.

" Dexter, it looks like two fifths of your Body is covered with paint but at least it ain't half, so you have past the challenge and you get to roll again, if you roll more than one than you have taken another spot in the grand finals", said Cherry.

Dexter picked up the dice and then he threw it on the ground and it landed on another 6 which gave him more luck.

" looks like there is more luck on Dexter, he has taken another spot in the final 16, so the camper that will claim 17th place is going to be a girl. Brittany, you really wanted to go further than you last did in the camp games who knows, today might be the day you'll be going home. Valerie it's your turn", said Jerry.

Valerie rolled the dice and it landed on 3 so she moved on the eight square.

" Valerie, you are now going to do the Disney challenge, I am going to play a bit of five Disney songs, and you must guess which film it's from don't expect let is go or any Frozen songs to be on it, if you can get three correct then you succeeded the challenge", said Cherry, then she played the first song.

_it's a Brazzel Dazzle day_

_so throw off the past_

_and everything with it_

_that's the Brazzel Dazzle way_

_enjoying your time_

_through minute to minute._

" is the film Bed knobs and broomsticks", said Valerie.

" incorrect, the song is from Pete's Dragon, how long since you last watch a Disney film", said Cherry.

" a long time", said Valerie. then the next song was played.

_for_ _a spoonful of sugar_

_makes the medicine go down_

_the medicine go down_

_medicine go down_

_just a spoonful of sugar_

_helps the medicine go down_

_in a most delightful way_.

then Valerie shouted out, " IT'S FROM MARY POPPINS".

" correct, so you got one song right and one song wrong, now here we have once again another song", said Cherry as she played the third song.

_goodbye so soon_

_and isn't it a crime_

_we know by know_

_that time knows how to fly_.

" is it from the sword in the stone", said Valerie.

" not even close, the song was from Basil: the great mouse detective. okay get this next song wrong then you have failed the challenge", said Cherry, then she played the forth and maybe final song.

_ know you_

_I walked with you_

_once upon a dream_.

before the song continued the next bit Valerie shouted the answer. " Snow white".

" wrong again, it was from sleeping beauty, Brittany it is now you're turn, you may now roll", said Cherry.

then she rolled the dice and it landed on a 5, so she moved to the 10th square.

" you are going to do a sports movie challenge with a game of Badminton against the camper eliminated there, Freg", said Jerry.

" I am obviously going to win", said Freg.

and after a game less than five minutes with a score of 3-0 Brittany wins.

" once again Freg, you are still Delusional", said Brittany.

" okay Brittany you get to roll again, if you get more than three then you are going to compete in the final 16, if not then the victory will be in the hands of Valerie", said Cherry.

Brittany then picked up the dice and took a deep breath and rolled it. the dice then landed on a 1 so she moved to square 11.

" you are doing the horror movie challenge, here is what's going to happen, you must watch this short horror film in headphones, if you remove the headphones then you have failed the challenge", said Jerry.

Brittany then put on her headphones and watched the film, just before she was about to get the scare of her life, she took the headphones off just in time.

" okay, you didn't get yourself frightened in the challenge but you failed, so the hands of the final spot in the final sixteen is in Valerie, so Valerie if roll a 6 then you took the last spot in the finals but if not then more challenges are played", said Cherry.

Valerie then rolled a two and did the sports challenge and succeeded then she rolled the dice again and it landed on 3 so she landed on the 13th square.

" we are nearly running out of time, so I will give out the question to Valerie, if she gets the question right, then she wins if she gets the question wrong then Brittany wins, Valerie the question is: get the order from who is eliminated from then to now in the movie games", said Cherry.

" Xander, Becca, Charlene, Cole, Theodore, Charlie, Joe, Joshua, Tom, Ryan, Max, Nichole Freg, Chloe, Simone", said Valerie.

" correct, so that mean you have taken the final spot in the final 16, congratulations", said Cherry. as Valerie caught up with the others and headed back for the film lot. Jerry turned to Brittany.

" so Brittany, you have done an amazing job reaching this far but you can't continue on so I am afraid to say this but, you have been eliminated from the challenge, and also to let everyone know the saboteur ain't Brittany", said Jerry.

" of course it ain't, the saboteur is a boy", said Brittany.

" well, we might see you again next time on another live aftermath where we can eliminate another camper our self, but for now, we will see the campers again on day 17 on the movie games", said Cherry.

**we aught to feel sad for Brittany, not reaching where she wanted to be, we now have half of the campers gone and have half remaining, we have Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, David, Fangster, Mary and Bob, by the end of another episode we will have our final 15, until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	17. Day 17: the karate munk

**Last time on the Movie games. the green team Alvin, Brittany, Valerie, Dexter and Fangster appeared in the aftermath, people have voted for Fangster to join the final 16 resulting the rest to do an after mayhem challenge and that resulted Brittany to be eliminated, we now have 16 campers left Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Michael, Valerie, Dexter, Bob, Mary, David, Margaret, Jason, Judy, Fangster and Richard. at the end of today 16 will be turned to 15, come and join us as we read day 17 of the movie games, enjoy.**

the seven remaining girls Jeanette, Eleanor, Mary, Chassidy, Margaret, Valerie and Judy were in the girls trailer having their conversation.

" okay guy, we are seriously outnumbered, 9 boys and 7 girls, if Brittany wasn't Eliminated and one of the boys was then we would be level with the genders", said Jeanette.

" luckily this is our merge so we can all vote off the same person", said Eleanor.

" excellent Idea, but who are we going to vote off", said Chassidy.

" well we have a decision of 9 boys Alvin, Simon, Dexter, David, Richard, Fangster, Jason, Michael and Bob", said Valerie.

" we can leave Bob out because he seems innocent", said Mary.

" are we still talking about getting rid of the saboteur, I know for sure the saboteur is Richard", said Jeanette.

" why do you think it's him", said Chassidy.

" he tampered the votes getting rid of Simone. Me, him and Simon were planning on voting him off, only for calling me weak", said Jeanette.

" he might have called you that because you are weak", said Margaret. resulting Jeanette to strike her paw against Margaret's cheek.

" DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT", Jeanette snapped.

" Jeanette calm down", said Chassidy.

" DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, I AM SICK TO DEATH OF PEOPLE CALLING ME WEAK", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette, please don't take it serious, I didn't mean to call you weak", said Margaret.

" it's okay, sorry for hitting you", said Jeanette.

" no harm done, how about I make it up to you by voting off Richard", said Margaret.

" I guess so", said Jeanette.

" so that settles it, Richard is out", said Chassidy.

* * *

the 16 remaining campers were at an arena where they have found James in a white karate uniform.

" this challenge is based off the Karate kid, before we do the challenge, it is time we make some adjustments, I was thinking of making two teams boys versus girls, but the girls are outnumber, so I would just do three teams but that would make one team one person long so I would either do a merge or something. what should we do, three teams, four teams, two teams, or merge", said James.

he thought for a moment then said.

" lets do three teams, as the red team have the short amount of players and they lost the last challenge, the three of them will be separated, but as the blue team won the last challenge, they will have 2 of the red team and the green team will have one, so each team will have 5 campers but the blue team will have 6, so I was thinking, Richard, Simon and Jeanette may the three of you leave your group, you are no longer the red team, the person I call out will be in the Green team and the other two will go to the blue team", said James.

Simon and Jeanette both gulped in their minds knowing the both of them might be separated from each other.

if Richard was separated from Simon and Jeanette, the two nerdy chipmunks won't vote him off.

then James said the name.

" Richard".

Richard then left the red team and then joined the green team.

" which leaves Jeanette to join the blue team followed by Simon, so Simon, you have returned to the blue team, after the hunger games challenge you left the blue team to join the red team and now, you are back to the blue team", said James.

Simon and Jeanette both went to the blue team.

" welcome back Simon", said Bob as he was the only person that remained on the blue team.

" thanks Bob", said Simon.

" now that we have finished changing teams, the red team is history, so from now on, the movie games continue on as the Blue team, the green team and the purple team", said James.

**Blue Team: Bob, Eleanor, Simon, Jeanette, Jason, Judy.**

**Green Team: Alvin, Dexter, Valerie, Richard, Fangster.**

**Purple Team: Michael, Margaret, Chassidy, David, Mary.**

" now that the teams have changed except the purple team who still have there campers, this karate challenge is going to be an awesome one, the first place team will spend the night in the super trailer, second place will be having the normal and the third place will send someone home", said James.

Richard then gulped, knowing if his team loses, then he will be voted out.

the campers wore their training uniforms, with the colours representing their team.

" you look cute in purple Chassidy", said Michael causing Chassidy to blush.

" okay campers, we are going to do a Karate tournament, two campers go against each other in the four rounds of Karate, round one will have 16 campers, round two will have 8 campers, round three will have 4 campers and the forth and final round will have 2 campers to decide our winner", said James.

everyone was prepared.

" we will do the first round in an hour so everyone be prepared, and if I mean be prepared I don't mean the lion king be prepared", said James.

" the sixteen campers left the arena where they can practice for the first round.

* * *

Simon went to Alvin as he was practicing for the first round.

" hey Simon, what are you doing here", said Alvin.

" I am here to warn you about something", said Simon.

" and what would that be", said Alvin.

" it's Richard, he's the saboteur", said Simon.

" how would that be true", said Alvin.

" he tampered the votes getting rid of Simone, we were trying to vote him off", said Simon.

" let me guess, he called Jeanette weak", said Alvin.

" how did you know", said Simon.

" I overheard, especially as I overheard Brittany sharing half of the prize Money with you if she won", said Alvin. " but I will convince my team to vote Richard off, on one condition".

" and what is that", Said Simon.

" if you win the Movie games you give me a quarter of the prize money", said Alvin.

" Alvin, I have already got a deal called off as Brittany was eliminated trying to make it up to me for using my money on her junk, but you make a deal using my money on getting rid of Richard", said Simon.

" if my team got rid of Richard then we will have the least amount of campers", said Alvin.

" how about, if you get rid of Richard, I will lend you any camper from my team so we can have three even teams", said Simon.

" that could give me a better chance on getting that prize money, you got yourself a deal", said Alvin as the two chipmunk Brothers shook their paws on it.

* * *

the first round began, first it was Jeanette versus David. they did all the karate moves and avoid some moves that can create serious injury's that can get you disqualified. in the first round Jeanette wins and David is out. the second match was Valerie versus Mary, in that match Valerie wins and Mary is out. the next match is Alvin versus Eleanor.

" I am so going to win this", said Alvin.

" are you still on about the boys is better than girls thing", said Eleanor.

" yeah", said Alvin.

Eleanor then made a quick kick and send Alvin to the floor.

" still think boys are better than girls", said Eleanor.

" yes", replied Alvin weakly as he fell unconscious.

the forth match of the first round is Dexter versus Bob. in that match even though Dexter was a chipmunk and Bob is a human being, Dexter won that match and Bob is out.

the next match was Fangster versus Chassidy.

Fangster accidentally did a move to break Chassidy leg, so Fangster was disqualified and Chassidy was the winner and is taken to the hospital where if she can't have her leg healed in the next round then she is officially out of the competition.

the next match was Judy versus Michael and in that match and Judy won that match causing Michael to be eliminated.

the second last match of the first round was Simon versus Richard.

" I can easily beat you", said Richard.

" did you say that because you think I am weak just like you called Jeanette weak", said Simon.

" would you get over it, it's none of your business anyway", said Richard.

" since she is my girlfriend, it is my business", said Simon.

" and since I am no longer in your team you can vote me off, and neither can your weak, ugly, useless, pathetic, unwanted girlfriend", said Richard.

Simon then leaped and gave him a kick in the chest.

" that's for calling my girlfriend weak, and all of those other things you called her", said Simon.

he also though that move he did could get him disqualified but he won the match and Richard is out.

the last match of the first round was Margaret versus Jason, and in that match Margaret won and Jason is out.

" okay campers, we now have our final 8 for this tournament, we have from the blue team, we still have Simon, Jeanette, Judy and Eleanor, in the green team we have Dexter and Valerie, and in the purple team we have Margaret and Chassidy, if Chassidy ain't cured till the end of the hour then she will not compete and it will be only Margaret from the purple team who will try to win, and someone will take Chassidy's place", said James.

* * *

Judy, Jeanette and Eleanor were in their trailer, training.

" so if we lose, who should we vote off out of Bob, Simon and Jason", said Eleanor.

" even though Jason is still my Boyfriend I still think that it is him that is the saboteur", said Judy.

" I can't vote for Simon, I know in my heart that he is innocent, if Richard was in our team we can vote for him", said Jeanette.

" what about Bob, he must be a threat, he is stronger than us so that must be the reason we need to vote for him", said Eleanor.

" how about if we know for sure who for sure is the saboteur, we should keep it to ourselves", said Jeanette.

" it could be someone from the other team", said Judy.

* * *

Dexter and Valerie were at the boys trailer and Valerie was kicking her punching bag furiously.

" why so angry Valerie", said Dexter.

" the audience in that stupid aftermath show should have voted for me or Brittany so the other girl can get rid of one of you boys, as we know the saboteur is a boy", said Valerie.

" I am thinking that the saboteur is Richard so you and me can vote him off tonight if it is our team facing Elimination", said Dexter.

" I was thinking that", said Valerie, being careful about the girls alliance her and the other girls are having.

* * *

Chassidy and Margaret are in a lounge room with Chassidy placing ice on her leg.

" in case that doesn't heal faster, who do want to take your place", said Margaret.

" someone on my team, so either Michael, Mary or David", said Chassidy.

" how about you pick one of the boys so you can give that person you're trust and test him to see if he is the saboteur or not", said Margaret.

" I'll make that decision if my leg isn't healed", said Chassidy.

* * *

" now just where we left off, our final eight are Judy, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Dexter, Valerie, Margaret and recently Chassidy but, Margaret is Chassidy okay enough to continue or does someone have to take her place", said James.

" her leg will take a couple of days to be healed so somebody has to take her place, me and Chassidy made our decisions to pick someone from our team and we have chosen Michael to take her place", said Margaret.

" okay then, well, let the games begin", said James.

the first match was Jeanette versus Michael, as they are both chipmunks, it is easier to beat as the chipmunks are better than the humans in this challenge. in the first match Michael has won resulting him to take the first spot in the semi finals and Jeanette is Eliminated.

the second match is Dexter versus Eleanor, Eleanor won a match against Alvin proving that boys aren't better than girls but if she wins against Dexter then she might prove that Girls are better than boys. Eleanor managed to win so she has taken another spot in the semi finals and Dexter is out.

match number three is Margaret versus Judy, if Margaret wins this match then the purple will have a bigger chance of spending that night in the super trailer, but if Judy wins then Michael is on his own on the purple Team. in the match of Margaret and Judy versing each other. the winner of that match is Judy. so Margaret is Eliminated and Michael is on his own.

the final match of the second round is Simon verses Valerie, Valerie is the only camper left on the green team so if she loses this match then the green team will be facing elimination tonight and it will be way worse than facing elimination in the aftermath. in that forth match Valerie won and Simon is Eliminated.

" okay we now have our final four Michael, Eleanor, Judy and Valerie, in the next hour them four will be competing to see which of the two will be competing in the grand final of this karate tournament so for now it is time for training", said James.

* * *

Judy and Eleanor are prepared for the semi finals.

" so if we both got beaten it will be our team facing Elimination", said Eleanor.

" yeah, so we need to train real hard to prevent us from going to the elimination ceremony tonight", said Judy.

" Judy, do you still think Jason is the Saboteur", said Eleanor.

" I am starting to think that he is innocent, I am basically thinking that it is Richard, because of What Jeanette said", said Judy.

" oh, Jeanette and Simon tried to vote Richard off for calling Jeanette weak and Richard tampered the votes getting rid of Simone", said Eleanor.

" yeah, but Since he is not on our team, we can't vote for him", said Judy.

" and since Valerie is the only girl left on the green team, she will have to trust one of the boys and convince them to vote Richard off", said Eleanor.

* * *

" okay from the blue team we have Judy and Eleanor, from the Green team we have Valerie and from the purple team we have Michael, this is the semi finals, the two winning campers from each camp will both compete in the grand final", said James.

in the first match of the semi finals, it was Eleanor verses Michael, Eleanor has beaten two boys already, if she beats Michael then she is third time lucky. Michael is the only camper from the purple team so if he loses this match the purple team might face elimination tonight. in this first match of the semi finals, the camper to take the first spot in the grand finale is Eleanor, Michael is eliminated from the tournament and it might be his team facing elimination. it all depends on the last semi finals match.

in the second semi finals match, it was Judy verses Valerie, if Judy wins this match against Valerie, then the blue team will automatically spend that night in the super trailer. in the final match of the semi finals, the winner is Valerie so Judy is now out and Valerie is versing Eleanor in the grand final.

" we have our grand finalist, Eleanor and Valerie, tonight the purple team will be facing elimination, in the next hour we will be doing our grand final, and the winner will have her team spend tonight in the super trailer", said James.

* * *

Margaret, Chassidy and Mary are in the girls trailer.

" okay we have a suggestion on who should we vote for, our suggestions are either Michael or David, I know for sure Michael is innocent, we need to keep an eye on David, he is the next suspect until I find some more clues", said Chassidy.

" Brittany overheard James saying he as the saboteur, but if James called the saboteur a furball, then that will mean that the saboteur is a Chipmunk and that will David innocent", said Margaret.

" so I guess we made our decisions", said Mary.

* * *

" okay ladies and gentlemen, here were have the grand finals of the karate tournament, in the blue team we have Eleanor and in the green team we have Valerie, the winner will have her team spend the night in the super trailer and the loser will be a normal team as her team won't be facing elimination tonight", said James.

Eleanor and Valerie got prepared and then they fight.

Eleanor using her kicks in motions prepared for that super trailer, and her team has the most amount of players, she beat three boys in karate but she might not beat Valerie in the karate match. as for Valerie, she was focused knowing as her team has never faced elimination before excluding the aftermath.

after the match the winner was revealed.

" VALERIE IS THE WINNER OF THE TOUNRAENT HER TEAM WINS THE SUPER TRAILER", shouted James.

Valerie, Dexter, Alvin, Richard and Fangster cheered as not only they have won the super trailer, none of them are going home, not even Richard.

* * *

Michael, David, Mary, Chassidy and Margaret arrived at the ceremony that night. one of them will have his/her adventure in the movie games come to an end.

" purple team, I have four medals. you know what is going to happen to the camper that doesn't get a medal, the more campers we eliminate, the closer we are to spotting the saboteur, the saboteur has been trying to mess with other peoples relationships and make the teams no longer get along a turn against each other instead of working together. the first medal goes to David and the second one goes to Chassidy", said James.

David and Chassidy both grabbed a medal leaving Michael, Margaret and Mary.

" we have our three Ms left Mary, Michael and Margaret, the next medal goes to Michael", said James. there now only leaves two teams left. Mary and Margaret.

" Margaret and Mary, one of you will still have a chance in getting that $25,000. the other will face elimination and the final medal goes to.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mary", said James.

Margaret then stood up.

" Chassidy, you didn't vote for Michael", said Margaret.

" and you did", said Chassidy glaring at Margaret.

" you voted for me did you", said Margaret.

" no, I voted for David", said Chassidy.

" we should have just voted for the same person, now both the boys voted for me and I am eliminated", said Margaret, as she then hopped in the limo and was taken away for good.

Simon, Jeanette, Judy, Jason, Bob and Eleanor then arrived to the ceremony.

" blue team, there is a reason why I called you here, since you have six camper on your team, green team have 5 campers and purple team have 4, I don't think that is fair for anyone, so to make it even and have five campers in each team, one of you will be joining the purple team, who is it going to be, anyone who likes to leave their team, may step forward now", said James.

Judy and Jason both stepped forward.

" Judy and Jason, both wanting to be away I presume", said James.

" it's not like that James, I just want to be with a better team", said Judy.

" let's flip a coin, if it lands on heads then Jason will be in the purple team and if it lands on tails then it will be Judy", said James, he then flipped the coin and it landed on Heads.

" so Jason, who is recently at the beginning a member of the red team and is a member of the blue team, you are now until further notice, officially the new member of the purple team", said James.

as Jason went to join the purple team, the blue team glared daggers at Judy.

" what", said Judy.

" wanting to find a better team you say", said Jeanette.

**well, we now have our final 15, Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jason, Judy, David, Bob, Mary, Michael, Chassidy, Fangster, Dexter, Valerie and Richard. and the saboteur is getting closer to getting caught. we now have our official teams.**

**BLUE: Simon, Jeanette Judy, Bob and Eleanor.**

**GREEN: Alvin, Dexter, Valerie, Richard and Fangster**

**PURPLE: Michael, Chassidy, Jason, Mary, David.**

**next chapter will be up very shortly and that will show 15 turn to 14. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	18. day 18: a wizards challenge

**Last time on the Movie games. the red team is no more so Simon and Jeanette left and joined the blue team and Richard joined the Green team, the campers did a Karate tournament based off Ralph Macchio's greatest film the Karate kid. the winner of the tournament was Valerie and her team get to spend the night in the super trailer and the green team did the elimination ceremony. and in the end it was Margaret who got eliminated and to make the three teams even Jason left the blue team and went to join the purple team. we now have 15 campers left and they are Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Michael, Valerie, Dexter, Bob, Mary, David, Jason, Judy, Fangster and Richard. the saboteur is still on the loose and in the end of this chapter our 15 campers who have one packing and make the number 15. also there is going to be a big surprise in store for the final 15 and they don't know what the surprise is. what is the surprise, who is the saboteur, who is going to be eliminated and when will our merge begin. find out in this chapter of the movie games. Enjoy.**

Jeanette, Eleanor, Judy, Chassidy, Mary and Valerie sat down at the food hall having a girls conversation.

" okay this is going too far, there are six of us girls and 9 of them guys. I am starting to think, if the saboteur is a boy, then them guys must know who the saboteur is and decided to work against us", said Valerie.

" if they did know who the saboteur is then they would have voted him off right away", said Mary.

" we still aren't merging, and Margaret was right, the girls that are on the losing team must vote for the same guy from now on", said Eleanor.

" I heard James is giving us a big surprise today, I think it's the merge", said Jeanette.

" even though we still have too many campers to merge, Jeanette could be right, besides when we began the movie games, we started our first and second challenge as individuals and there were over 30 of us when we did that", said Judy.

" I just hope we merge soon, Valerie could be right, those boys might be working against us", said Valerie.

* * *

the 15 arrived and saw James come to them in a harry potter costume.

" before I announce today's challenge, I have a very important announcement", said James.

the campers listened thinking it was time for the merge.

" the reward money will be changed, so the winner of the movie games won't be getting $25,000 but will instead get $50,000", said James.

the campers then gasped, the prize money of the movie games was double the money in the camp games.

" you all better believe it, the saboteur might be working extremely hard to sabotage you all to get the money himself, unless you uncover him and get rid of him, as you can tell from my costume, todays challenge is going to be based on Wizards", said James.

Alvin groaned.

" another nerd movie".

" you better believe it Alvin, here is how it will work, one member each team will be doing a challenge each, there are five challenges, you will be racing through the challenges, the first place team of each challenge will earn 3 points, second place teams will earn 2 points and the third place team will earn 1 point, at the end of the seven challenges the team with the most points will claim victory and the night in the super trailer, second place will be just normal and the last place team will be sending someone home", said James.

* * *

the girls got changed into robes and cloaks which are the same colour as their team.

" can you believe it, $50,000", said Judy.

" yeah, this is awesome", said Jeanette.

" the saboteur is sure to strike and if he does then might know who he is", said Chassidy.

* * *

the 15 went back and saw James still in costume and has a shelf full of jars containing stuff and a cauldron.

" we will have our first five come up this first challenge is based off making Science experiments or doing home cooking, this is the witches brew. taking in turns one camper from each doing this challenge will be asked separately to grab and ingredient from the shelves if the ingredient is correct then you're still safe and if it is wrong then you're out, the camper who stays the longest will win the first won for his/her team, so who's doing this challenge for their team", said James.

" I'll go", said Eleanor from the blue team.

" me too", said Fangster from the green team.

" and me", said Jason from the purple team.

" okay Eleanor, Fangster and Jason, well start from the order from last place to first in yesterdays challenge, Jason first, Eleanor second, Fangster third and this will keep going until we have our champion, Jason you're first, find me some elder berries", said James.

Jason went to the shelves and grabbed what he though was elder berries, he then went to the cauldron and poured the berries in. nothing happened.

" Jason that was the correct ingredient, but be warned some ingredients are look a-likes, Eleanor it's your turn, find me some lemon juice", said James.

Eleanor went to a jar full of yellow liquid and when she got to the cauldron she poured half of the liquid in. a dash of red smoke shot out of the cauldron.

" like the effects do you, but sadly you poured in water containing yellow food dye so you're out", said James.

Fangster then came up and was told to get onion roots. he grabbed a jar contain some roots and poured it in the cauldron nothing happened.

" excellent another correct one, Jason it's your turn, find me some grated apples, if you get this wrong then Fangster wins this challenge", said James.

Jason picked up a jar containing something that has been grated he poured it in and nothing happened.

" that's the correct one, Fangster it's your turn, if you get this one wrong then it's Jason who wins, I need some sugar, but be careful of what you chose, you might get salt", said James.

Fangster then picked up some white milligram pieces and plopped them in the cauldron, the results were horrible.

" Fangster, you have found white sand instead so your out, Jason you win here are the scores", said James.

_**The scores.**_

**1st ****place: Purple team- 3 points.**

**2nd place: Green team- 2 points.**

**3rd place: Blue team- 1 point.**

" don't worry blue team there are still four more challenges to go so you all have a chance to catch up", said James.

* * *

" Jason or Fangster was the saboteur, I knew which was which but someone must have changed the ingredients or hid them", said Eleanor.

" well that's setted, if the purple team loses then Jason goes home or if the green team loses then Fangster goes home", said Judy.

" who do we eliminate if we lose", said Jeanette.

" our choices are Bob and Simon, but let's not suggest who we pick, we will keep an eye on them in the future challenges", said Eleanor.

* * *

as the 15 sat down James appeared with 3 WII remotes.

" these will be used as wands. in this challenge one person from each team will grab a wand and say spells which are words backwards and this will take place in a video game, if you are attacked you will lose life points, you all start with 100 life points, so if you lose your life points then you're out, the last wizard still standing without losing any points wins this round, so who is playing", said James.

" Me", said Judy from the blue team.

" Me", said Richard from the green team.

" Me", said David from the purple team.

" well Judy, Richard and David, may the best wizard win", said James.

" Richard's entering, this could be his chance to prove to us he is not the saboteur", said Chassidy.

" I don't care who the saboteur is Chassidy, I want him gone", said Jeanette.

" that's the green team's Decision", said Valerie.

Judy, Richard and David began their challenge. David ran to Richard.

" Pirt" the spell David shouted, then Richard tripped over and lost 5 life points, giving him 95 life points to go.

" Yrf", was the spell Richard shouted raising his wand back at David causing his body to sizzle like a sausage and that cost him 7 life points giving him 93 points remaining.

David found Judy and shouted a spell.

" Nosiop", then Judy felt like she got poisoned collapsed and lost 6 life points giving her 94 life points remaining.

* * *

while the three wizards were playing their game Valerie went to Dexter.

" out of Fangster and Richard, who do you mostly think is the Saboteur", said Valerie.

" Mostly Fangster, I think he threw off that last challenge", said Dexter.

" let's keep an eye on Richard, he might screw this up, I am starting to think he is the saboteur", said Valerie.

* * *

after half an hour the scores have changed. Judy only has 10 life points left. Richard has 28 life points remaining, and David has 71 life points remaining.

soon David made a spell to make Judy hit her head making her lose 8 life points giving her only 2 remaining and if she loses those 2 points, she is out, she then hid until someone else has extra points. David made a spell on Richard causing him to get zapped and lose 9 life points. giving him 19 points remaining.

after 15 minutes making this game last 45 minutes Judy still has her 2 life points after hiding, Richard has only 10 points and David has 38 life points.

" if we reach one hour of this game then we will call it game over and make the winner the camper with the most points", said James.

as they have 7 minutes left before the game was over Judy only has 1 life point left after getting in an accident, Richard has 1 life point left as well and finally David has 18 left, a minute later Judy shouted a spell on David making him choke and lose 3 life points giving him 15 life points.

Judy tried again and used a spell to set fire on him, David then put the fire out of himself and lost 7 life points and has only 8 points left. then David not wanting to be eliminated decided to eliminate Judy and used a spell that made her puke her last life and it was game over for her, now it was Richard and David. Richard used a spell and made David weak making him lose 4 life points, then David lost the rest of his life points as Richard finished him off.

" Judy claims third and get 1 point for her team, David claims second and gets 2 points for his team and Richard claims first and Claims 3 points for his team and here is the scores", said James.

**1st place: (Tied) Purple team and Green team- 5 points**

**2nd place: Blue team- 2 points.**

" the chances that the blue team will be facing elimination are starting to increase. they can still catch up if they win the third round, and that will be played in half an hour so you can all take a break and come back in half an hour", said James.

* * *

half an hour later they returned with James having a bunch of books on a couple of shelves.

" this is a haunted library full of books, half are spooky books, the rest are safe, one camper from each team will pick up a book and open it, if it is safe you can still continue to win this round, if you find a spooked book and you are out, the camper that can avoid finding spooked books will win this round, so who is volunteering", said James.

" Simon", said the blue team pointing at Simon.

" Valerie", said the green team pointing at Valerie.

" Michael", said the Purple team pointing at Michael.

" Simon versus Valerie versus Michael, good luck, may the best wizard win and may the odds be ever in your favour, gee I should have said that in the hunger games challenge", said James.

Simon picked up the first book and it was safe so he still continues, Valerie picked up her first book and it is a spooked one so she is out, Michael picked up a book and if it is a spooked book then Simon wins this round, he opened the book and it was revealed to be spooked book.

" Valerie is in third place, Michael is in second place and Simon is in first place now he we have the scores", said James.

**1st place: purple team- 7 points.**

**2nd place: green team- 6 points.**

**3rd place: blue team- 5 points.**

" the blue team are starting to catch up, if they keep it up in the next two challenges, they won't be facing elimination, we are going to do the forth challenge immediately so we are going to go outside", said James as he lead the campers to the second last challenge.

* * *

" these three brooms have been tied with wires to keep the thing safe and they look invisible to make it look it look like it's flying, in this challenge one camper from each team will fly on a broom and collect as many flags as they can with the colours representing their team, the team with the most flags will win this round, Blue team if you win this, then the chances you will be facing elimination will decrease and be turned into a shorter probability, you will have 60 seconds to prove yourselves, so who's doing it", said James.

From the blue team Bob and Jeanette did rock paper scissors. Bob wins when rocks beats scissors.

From the green team Dexter and Alvin did the same thing but instead called it Quartz Parchment Sheers. and Alvin won when Paper beats Rock.

From the Purple team Chassidy and Mary did the same battle and it resulted with Mary winning when Scissor beats paper.

" Bob, Alvin and Mary will do this challenge, as for you three Jeanette, Dexter and Chassidy, the trio of you will do the last challenge to decide the winning team spending the night in the super trailer and show the losing team preparing for elimination and is sending someone home", said James.

the games begin and Bob, Alvin and Mary were flying off to get some flags, one minute later they were all feet on the ground and James reveals how many flags did they collect.

" Bob you have collected 9 flags, Alvin you have collected 11 flags and Mary you have collected 4. so here is our score Alvin gets 3 points, Bob gets 2 points and Mary gets 1 point and here is our total so far", said James.

**1st place: Green team- 9 points.**

**2nd place: Purple team- 8 points.**

**3rd place: Blue team- 7 points.**

" this final round is anyone's game, Jeanette, you must win it for the blue team in order to avoid elimination", said James.

* * *

Simon went to Alvin.

" Alvin, I am thinking of calling the deal off, we should have even teams as Richard should have been gone", said Simon.

" I guess so, but do I still have to vote him off if my team loses, no offence but I am starting to think the saboteur is you", said Alvin.

" I am innocent Alvin, and there is evidence why it is not me that is the saboteur", said Simon.

" if it ain't Richard then the chances that the saboteur is you will increase", said Alvin.

" if I was the saboteur then what would I do, I haven't tampered the votes of any challenge", said Simon.

" Richard did win a challenge for us so that proves he is innocent", said Alvin.

" I am innocent to, I won a challenge for my team", said Simon.

" I am now getting confused on who is the saboteur", said Alvin. as he left Simon on his own.

* * *

" Jeanette, Dexter and Chassidy, you are the three to do this last challenge, it is a quiz describing Harry Potter, I will give out a question and you must shoot sparks out of your wand if you know the answer, if you answer correctly you get a point, answer wrong then I'll send the question to one of the other and if that person gets it wrong and I'll automatically give the point to the third person, the first camper to get three questions right will win this round and possibly the night in the super trailer, last place might send someone home", said James, then he pulled out the first question.

_name the five Weasily brothers older than Ron._

Jeanette buzzed in.

" what's the answer Jeanette", said James.

" I can't seem to Remember one of them but the answer is Bill, Percy, Fred and George", said Jeanette.

" name the other brother to get the point...", said James to one of the other two.

Dexter buzzed in.

" if you get the answer wrong Dexter then the point will automatically goes to Chassidy and what's the answer", said James.

" Charlie", said Dexter

" correct one point to Dexter no points to the other girls, here's the next question", said James.

_ Remember the seven books of the harry potter series in order from the first book to the last._

Jeanette buzzed in.

" Jeanette what's the answer", said James.

" Book one is the philosophers stone, book two is the chamber of secrets, book three is the prisoner of Azkaban, book four is the goblet of fire, book five is the order of the Phoenix, book six is the half blood prince and book seven is the deathly hallows", said Jeanette.

" correct, Jeanette and Dexter each get a point and Chassidy still has yet to come, okay heres our third question", said James.

_what was the full name of Harry's forced to be called Aunt._

Chassidy buzzed in.

" and what is the answer Chassidy", said James.

" Marge Dursley", said Chassidy.

" correct, now you each have one point, this next question will break the tie", said James.

_how_ _many years did the Epilogue of the Deathly hallows show up after Voldemort's death._

Jeanette Buzzed in.

" and what's the answer Jeanette", said James.

" 19 years", said Jeanette.

"correct, so Jeanette gets another point, if she gets this next question right then she wins the round", said James.

_name the three objects that make the deathly hallows symbol._

Jeanette quickly buzzed in.

" and what is the answer Jeanette", said James.

" the elder wand, the resurrection stone and the invisibility cloak", Jeanette answered.

" correct, Jeanette has won this final round and has giving her team three points, but the challenge isn't over just yet", said James.

_which part of the deathly hallows did dobby die. _

Chassidy buzzed in.

" and what is the answer Chassidy", said James.

" part 2", said Chassidy.

" sorry it was part 1, here is the next question", said. James.

_out of the eight films of harry potter, how many did the Dursleys appear in._

Dexter buzzed in.

" and what is the answer Dexter", said James.

" 4", said Dexter.

" no they appeared in five, the only two they did not appear in was the Goblet of fire and the half blood prince, next question", said James.

_what was the name of the address the Dursleys lived in._

Dexter buzzed in.

" what's the answer Dexter", said James.

" 4 Privett Drive", said Dexter.

" correct, get the next question right Dexter and you will claim second place, here is the question", said James.

_how old do you have to be in order to use magic outside of Hogwarts._

Dexter buzzed in.

" and what is the answer Dexter", said James.

" 17", said James.

" correct, you claim second place which means Chassidy gets third, lets check the scores for the last time", said James.

**1st place: Green team- 11 points.**

**2nd place: blue team- 10 points.**

**3rd place: purple team- 9 points.**

" this was just like what happened, yesterday, the green team, spends another night in the super trailer, the blue team will be just normal and the blue team, and the purple team will be doing the elimination ceremony again, sending someone straight home missing out on the $50,000", said James.

* * *

Mary and Chassidy were about to follow the boys on their team to the elimination ceremony that night when they decided to make a quick conversation.

" we need to vote off one of the boys, the same boy, we can get closer to uncovering the saboteur", said Mary.

" well the saboteur can't be Michael, you can see his expression's so he must be innocent", said Chassidy.

" I know you love him Chassidy but he could be the saboteur no matter how much you love him, and Judy also thinks Jason is the saboteur and David is looking suspicious so all three aren't to be trusted", said Mary.

" but who we vote off", said Chassidy.

" we will make the decision once we get there", said Mary then the two headed off to elimination.

* * *

Jason, Mary, Michael, Chassidy and David were at the elimination ceremony and James arrived with four medals.

" campers, I don't know what to say, you are the purple team, you use to a great team, winning the super trailer more than the green team and now you are facing elimination twice in a row, we have another elimination which will not only bring us close to merging but will also bring us closer to finding out who the saboteur is, but who will be eliminated tonight, Jason who gave his team the lead in the first challenge, David who was almost a success in using wands, Chassidy who cost you the game and brought you here by losing the last challenge, Mary who failed on Broomsticks, or Michael who was doing his best bringing his team closer to victory", said James, then he showed the medals.

" I have four medals on me, you all know what is to happen so I won't be saying anything as it will waste time, and the first two medals goes to Michael and Chassidy, AKA Michassidy", said James, giving the first two medals to Michael and Chassidy.

" two medals left and one of them goes to Jason", said James.

" Mary and David, I have one medal left, one of you will get it and the other will face elimination, and the final medal goes to..

...

...

...

...

...

...

David", said James.

Mary stood up.

" Chassidy, you and I voted for David, the other boys voted for me, they might know who the saboteur is, don't trust any of them, they got rid of me and you might be next", said Mary as she left the movie games on a limo.

* * *

Chassidy, Jeanette, Valerie, Eleanor and Judy sat at a bench that night.

" at least the escaped Psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook isn't real", said Judy.

" yeah I know that, but guys we are now in big trouble, there are only 9 boys and 5 girls, we are now outnumbered by less than two-thirds", said Jeanette.

" Valerie is the only girl on the green team, and Chassidy is now the only girl on the purple team, maybe the only girl on the blue team could be either Jeanette, Judy or Myself", said Eleanor.

" Mary told me the boys on my team voted against her, she also said that I can any longer trust the boys", Chassidy.

" at least there is a bigger chance the camper going home tomorrow is a boy, I know for sure that the saboteur is Richard, even if he did win a challenge for us", said Valerie.

" okay our target on the green team is Richard, the targets in the purple team is now David and the target on the blue team we will make the decision between Bob or Simon", said Chassidy.

" we will make that decision tomorrow but I am getting tired so lets go and get some sleep", said Jeanette. then they went their separate ways and headed for their trailers and went to sleep.

**well, how was that, another chapter has come and gone, we now have our final 14 Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Bob, David, Richard, Judy, Jason and Fangster. we have changed the prize money to $25,000 to $50,000. I am in a happy mood because I got my results for my math exam and I got an A, to celebrate I posted another chapter of this story, we are getting close to ending this story as we have another camper eliminated, I hope you have all enjoyed it, well until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	19. day 19: prison break

**last time on the movie games, the campers did a challenge based on wizards, the prize money $25,000 has been changed to $50,000, the green team has won again the night in the super trailer and the purple team has to face elimination, and in the end, it was Mary that faces elimination. we now have 14 campers left Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Michael, Chassidy, Dexter, Valerie, Bob, David, Richard, Fangster, Jason and Judy, at the end of this chapter, 14 will be turned to 13, here we have day 19 of the movie games, enjoy.**

Jeanette, Chassidy, Judy, Valerie and Eleanor sat in silence.

" James told us to meet him at an old abandoned prison that is in this film lot", said Jeanette.

" I think that is near the emergency exit", said Chassidy.

" and we will go there once we have finished eating our meal", said Valerie.

Jeanette, Eleanor, Valerie, Alvin, Simon, Chassidy, Dexter, Michael, Fangster, David, Richard, Bob, Judy and Jason entered the room that looks like a prison.

" hey you", someone shouted.

the 14 turned around to see a police officer with a beard.

" what are you doing here, this is private property, you shouldn't be here", said the police officer.

" I hope you can understand this sir but our host told us we will be here this morning", said David.

" who's your host", said the police officer.

" James Pawn, he hosted the camp games and the movie games", said Simon.

" he isn't here so you have no prove, so I am afraid you are all under arrest", said the police officer getting out his handcuffs.

the 14 backed away a bit.

" please sir, you must know James pawn, he hosted the camp and movie games, and he has a weird haircut", said Michael.

" I do not", came the response after saying 'weird haircut'.

" wait, who are you", said Alvin.

The police officer removed his beard and what was revealed is James pawn.

" James", the 14 gasped.

" morning campers, as you can tell by my costume and the location, todays challenge is based off Prison break movies", said James.

the 14 cheered.

" now, things stay the same, first place spends the night in the super trailer, second place will be normal and third place will send someone home, the saboteur is still on the loose and the prize money $50,000 will go to any of you, but one of you will have your journey on getting that money will come to an end", said James.

he then lead the campers to the challenge.

" now this is a maze and you will go in the maze and run around and avoid the cops that will be coming in after you, if you are captured you are out, the first to lose all their players will send someone home, the campers that remains in the maze the longest will give his or her, mostly his team a night in the super trailer, get running", shouted James. then the team ran in the maze.

" you will have a minute head start before I release the hounds, but I can't use real hounds since there are chipmunks here so I will use trained police officers", said James.

and a minute later the cops were released.

* * *

" this feels like torture", groaned Alvin as he kept on running.

" quit whining and get running", said Eleanor.

" gee Eleanor you're worst than Brittany", said Alvin.

" what was that", Eleanor said glaring at Alvin.

" nothing", said Alvin quickly.

the 14 kept running then they spotted two paths.

" half will go left and half will go right", said Chassidy.

" good idea but who is going where", said Jeanette.

" better be quick because I think I can here the cops coming", said Simon.

" Eleanor, Richard, Judy, Jason, Simon and Valerie, you go with Jeanette to the left path. the rest of you Alvin, Michael, Bob, Dexter, David and Fangster, come with me we will go to the right path", said Chassidy. then the ran to the paths they were chosen.

* * *

the campers that are running to the left path were far away from the cops. out of them seven, six are far but one just got captured.

" glad we are far away from them cops", said Valerie.

" I thought we were going to be captured", said Eleanor.

" and I just can't believe Richard is with us", said Jeanette.

" things are going to be tough", said Judy.

" the more we spend here, the tougher the challenges are", said Jason.

" wait where is Richard", said Simon.

the six looked to see that Richard ain't with them.

" he must have got captured by the police", said Judy.

" well good for him", said Jeanette.

" Jeanette, please forgive him, I am sure he didn't mean to call you weak", said Simon.

" I am not going to forgive him because he didn't apologise to me, if you think I will feel guilty for not forgiving him and beg for him for his forgiveness and apologise to him before he apologises to me, well think again, I don't who the saboteur is, I just want him gone", said Jeanette.

the six campers Valerie, Judy, Jason, Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor spotted another two paths.

" we will have to split up again", said Simon.

then Jason, Eleanor and Simon took the left path, Judy, Jeanette and Valerie took the right path.

* * *

Michael, Dexter, Bob, Alvin, Fangster, David and Chassidy are walking to their part of the maze.

" made it out that time", said David.

" I am going to say this challenge will last a while", said Bob.

" is it true James has a weird haircut", said Fangster.

" yes it is", said Michael.

" glad we made it though, but we might need to keep moving, them cops are none stop", said Alvin.

" wait where is Dexter", said Chassidy.

they looked to see that Dexter ain't with them.

" he just got captured", said Fangster.

" and we are going to be captured too, I can see some coming, run", shouted Michael as the six ran.

then they stopped as they spotted two paths.

" split up", shouted Bob.

Alvin, Fangster and David took the left path. Michael, Chassidy and Bob took the right path.

* * *

Simon, Eleanor and Jason were running to make sure they aren't anywhere near the cops.

" we'll stay here until we saw anyone coming, it could be the cops", said Eleanor.

" I can see one coming", said Jason as the three of them ran, Eleanor ran to one path and Jason ran to the other as they both separated. Simon got captured.

* * *

Jeanette Valerie and Judy kept running.

" we lost them", said Judy.

" so what should we do now", said Jeanette.

" keep on running", said Valerie as she pointed at another cop coming at them.

the three ran. Jeanette ran at one path and Judy ran to the other, Valerie however got captured.

* * *

Alvin, Fangster and David kept running.

" I thought this challenge was going to be like the horror movie challenge, James pulled a joke, I am going to go alone to that path over there", said Alvin.

" I'll take the other path, Fangster you coming", said David but was shocked to see Fangster getting held by a cop, then more cops were coming and Alvin and David started running.

* * *

as for the remaining three that did not separate. Michael, Chassidy and Bob, they kept running they spotted two paths.

" do you think we should separate", said Michael.

" I guess, I call the left path", said Bob as he took the left path.

" I call right path", said Chassidy as she took the path Bob did not take.

" I will go back then", said Michael but when he turned around he saw some cops.

that was when he got captured.

* * *

Chassidy, Jeanette, Alvin, David, Judy, Jason, Eleanor and Bob were now walking around the maze, the eight of them are now separated. Alvin is the only one left in there from the green team so if he gets captured then the green team will be facing elimination tonight.

Eleanor kept running and as she saw the door that she entered from the maze, she saw a cop behind her so she has been captured.

Jeanette kept running and as she saw Eleanor being taken by a cop she kept silent so no one will spot her, but suddenly she gave out a sneeze causing the cop to spot her and she was taken.

David stayed where he was, just to make sure no one has seen him, if a cop spots him then he will run. but then he saw a cop coming right at him so he took a run for it but the cop was too fast and he was captured.

Bob saw David getting captured and ran hoping the cop didn't spot him, but another cop came by and captured him.

Alvin then ran, and noticed there is no where to hide, if he is captured his team will face elimination.

Chassidy kept running. her team has faced two eliminations in a row and she might be eliminated if her team face another one, especially if she is the only girl left from the purple team. but as he Alvin safe, she was about to go to him when a cop came and took away Chassidy.

Jason spotted Judy getting captured and Alvin still safe, he was going to go to Alvin when suddenly a policeman spotted Jason and captured him. Jason was the only camper left from the purple team, now the purple team will be facing elimination tonight.

Judy then saw Alvin and notices it is only her and Alvin left, she ran to him and they both hugged.

" it is just us left", said Judy.

" stop where you are", said a cop.

both Judy and Alvin are both trapped.

then the officer took off his hat and it was revealed James.

" congratulations Alvin and Judy, we are just about running out of time, so instead of giving the super trailer to one of you, I am going to give both teams green and Blue the super trailer", said James.

Alvin and Judy both hi-fived as the two of them are spending the night in the super trailer with their teams.

" who's to say purple team, you used to be the greatest team ever but now you are no longer that, I must send you to the elimination ceremony tonight where one of you will be going home", said James.

* * *

Chassidy looked at Jeanette, Valerie, Eleanor and Judy.

" girls, as we have been losing a lot of females after losing Simone, I guess I'll be the next one going home", said Chassidy.

" there is a small chance of that happening Chassidy", said Valerie.

" what do I have to do", said Chassidy.

" have faith", said Jeanette.

* * *

it was now night, Chassidy, Michael, Jason and David sat down and James came with three medals.

" campers I have three medals, you know what is going to happen, if you don't get a medal, then you are out, the first medal goes to Michael for being hardworking and the second one goes to Chassidy for staying positive", said James. then Michael and Chassidy each grab a medal leaving only one left.

" Jason, David, I only have one medal left, the camper who does not get it is eliminated. the final medal goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

David", said James.

Jason couldn't believe what has happened.

" also one more thing, I would like Judy to come to him a goodbye", said James as then Judy came with some tears in her eyes.

" and Judy, if you think that the saboteur was Jason, well think again, it's not him", said James.

Judy then has the tears of guilt in her eyes.

" all this time I thought it was you, I am so sorry Jason, please forgive you", said Judy.

" Judy, I have forgiven you for accusing me on voting for you in the camp games and I have forgiven you for using my money on your crap, I have forgiven you for everything, but this has gone too far, accusing me of being the saboteur when you have no prove, sorry Judy, but I can't forgive you", said Jason harshly as he then got on the limo an was out of the movie games for good leaving Judy standing there in tears.

Chassidy went to her came to comfort her.

" I was voting for David, I didn't know Michael was voting for Jason", said Chassidy.

" it's not your fault Chassidy, it's not Michael's fault either, It's mine, I shouldn't have accused him, now I lost my boyfriend and the saboteur is still on the lose even if we are still close to getting rid of him", said Judy.

" it's okay, once this is over I am sure he will forgive you", said Chassidy.

* * *

Jeanette sat in the super trailer reading a book, she heard Jason was eliminated, and that he was not the saboteur which is obvious, but the chances of her not trusting Simon anymore are increasing, there is a 12% chance that he is the saboteur and there is an 88% chance that he is not.

the eight suspects are Alvin, Simon, Michael, David, Fangster, Richard, Dexter and Michael, one of them is the saboteur and more evidence can be found on who the saboteur is tomorrow.

**so, another chapter is finished, we are getting close to revealing our winner and we are getting close to finding out who the saboteur is, we now have our final 13 Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Michael, Chassidy, Judy, Richard, David, Dexter, Valerie, Fangster and Bob. we are nearly finished, just 12 chapters to go and our winner will be revealed, until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	20. day 20: lets play doctors

**last time on the movie games, the campers broke from prison, dong a challenge based on escaping prisons, in the end both Blue team and green team got the night in the super trailer and the purple faced elimination that night, and it was Jason who was the camper to be eliminated, we now have our final 13 Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Bob, Michael, Chassidy, Valerie, Dexter, Judy, David, Richard and Fangster. in the end of this chapter our final 13 will have another camper eliminated and create our final 12. who will be facing elimination tonight in day 20 of the movie games.**

Jeanette, Valerie, Judy, Eleanor and Chassidy gathered in the girls trailer that morning.

" another boy is gone, and there are only 8 left Alvin, Simon, Bob, Michael, David, Richard, Dexter and Fangster. we are close to having even genders so we will need to vote off the biggest threat out of the eight", said Valerie.

" our decisions are David, Richard and Bob", said Jeanette.

" so one of them could be the saboteur", said Judy.

" yeah, every elimination will bring us closer to who the saboteur is and I am sure It's David, or better yet Jeanette could be right that the saboteur is Richard", said Eleanor.

" well we found our victims, I guess it's time, the saboteur is bound to be caught anytime now", said Chassidy.

* * *

the thirteen arrived at what looked like a hospital emergency operation room. and James arrived in a doctors costume.

" in some movies, there were doctors saving the antagonists from death, today we a going to play doctors, I will be giving out questions to a camper, and the chosen camper will have to get the answer right, if he/she does, she/he is safe, if not the camper is out, the camper who is left standing not getting any questions wrong will win the challenge for their team and will let the team spend tonight in the super trailer", said James.

" Simon you get the first question since you're so smart you would get it right, the question is just to memorise you, how deadly is the spider that bit you in the island you were chip-wrecked on", said James.

" it wasn't deadly", said Simon.

" incorrect", said James.

" it could not be deadly, it may change your personality and mess your brain but it could not kill you", said Alvin sticking up for Simon.

" how would know that Alvin", said James.

" well as you can see, Simon has got bitten by it a few years ago and he is still alive", said Alvin.

" but the venom has poison, and don't bother sticking up for Simon or you're disqualified, Simon you're out sadly", said James.

" good luck guys", said Simon to his team.

" okay Dexter you get the next question, a human pregnancy lasts for 9 months, but how long does a chipmunk pregnancy last for", said James.

" 2 months", said Dexter.

" sorry Dexter but that is incorrect, the real answer is a chipmunk pregnancy lasts for one month", said James then he turned to the audience.

" if you keep reading more of the fanfiction stories you will learn a lot more about pregnancy or mathematics ETC", said James. then he turned back to Dexter.

" Dexter you are out", said James. " Chassidy, the next question is for you, what does DRSABCD stand for".

" Danger, Response, Send help, Airway, Breathing, Compression, Defibrillation", said Chassidy.

" correct", said James. " Jeanette, the next question is for you, what are the five food groups, see if you can remember after being here for a while", said James.

" Fruits, Vegetables, Dairy, Grains, Fat", said Jeanette.

" you got four correct but the last one was meat, not fat, so you're out", said James.

" the next question is for you Michael, what do you call growing hair, getting pimples and new voice", said James.

" Puberty", said Michael.

" correct, now before I continue on I just want to let you know that the winner of this challenge, will only give their team a night in the super trailer, but that camper will also get a very special reward", said James

the remaining ten were amazed.

" the reward will be revealed once the winner is revealed, Judy, It's your turn, name the two creatures that have in common with sexual intercourse", said James.

" I don't know", said Judy.

" the answer is the birds and the bees, Judy you're out. David, it's your turn, what is the largest organ", said James.

" the brain", said David.

" incorrect, it's the skin, you're out David, Valerie it's your turn, do you or do you not get blisters in your first degree burns", said James.

" you do", said Valerie.

" incorrect, you only get red shades that look like sunburn, Valerie you're out, we have 7 left, Eleanor, it's your turn, name the five things that protect humans from getting skin cancer", said James.

" Hat, Clothing, Shade, Sunglasses and Sunscreen", said Eleanor.

" correct, you're still with a chance to winning, Bob the next question is for you, what do you suffer from which is a form of memory loss", said James.

" I don't know", said Bob.

" the answer is amnesia, you're out Bob, this next question is for you Fangster, what do you get if you have a sexual intercourse as a teenager without protection", said James.

" AIDS", said Fangster.

" even though you are close, that is not the I am looking for, the real answer is STI's which is Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Fangster you're out, Alvin you are next, how much sugar kills you per year", said James.

" 2000g", said Alvin.

" incorrect, the answer is 53kg, Alvin you are out, Richard the next question which is the 13th question is for you, if you get it wrong, the green team will be facing elimination tonight, the question is, what do you call that holds your joints together", said James.

" ligaments", said Richard.

" correct, our four Eleanor, Michael, Chassidy and Richard, one of you will be getting that reward, Chassidy, you will answer question 14, what game was used for children that can learn to become doctors", said James.

" operation", said James.

" correct, it is operation, Michael, it is your turn, question 15, how many pounds make a tonne", said James.

" 1000 pounds", said Michael.

" you were half close, the answer was 2000 pounds, you are out Michael, Eleanor Question 16 is for you, get it wrong, your team will be facing elimination, what do you get if you are covered in poison Ivy", said James.

" rashes", said Eleanor.

" correct, Richard, you're turn, question 17, get it wrong your team will be facing elimination, what do you get if you don't brush your teeth", said James.

" Plague", said Richard.

" incorrect, gingivitis is the answer, Richard, the green will be facing elimination, Chassidy and Eleanor, this next question is for both of you, the one that is the closest to the answer is the winner, the question is, how many out of 68 children are Diagnosed with Autism", said James.

"10", said Eleanor.

" 3", said Chassidy.

" the answer is one, congratulations Chassidy, you have won this challenge, the purple team are back on track, and Chassidy your reward is, you get to go and see the hunger games: Mockingjay Part 1, with a camper of your choice, who do you choose", said James.

" I choose Michael, as he shared a reward with me, I share a reward with him", said Chassidy.

" well there you have it, more Michassidy moments", said James.

* * *

Valerie was prepared to do the elimination ceremony, even though there is a short chance that it will be her going home tonight it could be one of the boys, Maybe it could be Richard.

" I have to vote off Alvin, Dexter, Richard or Fangster, it won't be Dexter, I trust him", said Valerie.

" vote for Richard", said Jeanette.

" well if it makes you happy Jeanette, I'll vote for him", said Valerie.

* * *

the time has come, Alvin, Valerie, Dexter, Fangster and Richard sat at the audience seats, James came to the stage with four medals.

" campers, one of you will be going home, I have four medals, if you get one then you're safe, if you don't get one then you're out, and the first medal goes to Alvin", said James, giving the first medal to Alvin.

" the next two medals I will give out are going to Fangster and Valerie", said James. as Valerie and Fangster grabbed a medal, that left Dexter and Richard.

" Dexter and Richard, I only have one medal, the camper that gets it will join Fangster, Valerie and Alvin in the final 12, the camper that doesn't get the medal will have to leave the movie games, and the final medal goes to..

...

...

...

...

...

Dexter", said James.

then the other campers came to them.

" I was also here to announce the other teams that Richard is eliminated", said James.

Jeanette cheered.

" wait you convince my team to vote me off, and you hold a grudge against me for calling you weak", said Richard.

" teaches you a lesson, so next time you are in a game show like this don't call anyone weak", said Jeanette.

Richard was about to grab her when Simon stood in the way.

" don't even think about it bone head", said Simon.

Richard then angrily left the movie games.

" also just to let you know, if any of you think that the saboteur is Richard, well you got the wrong person", said James.

the team was shocked.

" now it is time to say goodbye to the purple team, the three of you are going to be separated, but since you have won the reward, we will let you have your last moments there as the purple team, because tomorrow the movie games will continue on with just two teams, green team and blue team, but we will let you know what team you are in before you go to the super trailer", said James then he checked his paper.

" David you will be in the blue team, Chassidy and Michael you will both be in the green team", said James.

" now as the two teams are, that is it will remain as for the rest of this series, we can merge once the saboteur is eliminated", said James.

* * *

Jeanette went to the girls cabin that night, even though Richard is finally gone and she was happy about that but it was not Richard that was the saboteur, besides Richard deserved being eliminated for calling her weak.

there are now bigger chances the saboteur is Simon, the is a 14% chance that he is and there is an 86% chance that he is innocent.

at least her and the girls are closer to spotting who the saboteur is. and as the teams are going to be just two teams, she might be working with the saboteur or is going against the saboteur.

she can be able to find more evidence on the saboteur in tomorrows elimination.

**well, another camper is gone and the movie games has been continued with just two teams, we have 12 campers left Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Valerie, Dexter, Michael, Chassidy, David, Fangster, Judy and Bob. I am getting close to finishing this story, I thought I wouldn't be able to, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and another chapter will be on the way soon, so until next time.**

**GET REWIEWING.**


	21. day 21: disaster strikes

**last time on the movie games, the campers played doctors by answering questions. and it was the purple team that has won the super trailer, and Richard left the movie games, and now there are two teams, green team and blue team and that is how it is going to stay as until the saboteur is caught. we now have 12 campers left Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Judy, Michael, Chassidy, Dexter, Valerie, David, Fangster and Bob. at the end of this chapter, 12 will be turned to 11. he we have day 21 (aka week 3) of the movie games. enjoy.**

the campers are prepared for their third week in the movie games, after three whole weeks of this challenge, it started with 32 campers beginning the movie games and now it ends with 20 of the campers being eliminated and now we are down to our final 12.

Alvin who was the member of the green team, and was the only member of the red team in the camp games and claimed 4th place in the camp games.

Judy who started out from the yellow team now moved to the blue team and is the only camper who was recently from the yellow team. she was in the yellow team in the camp games, and David tampered the votes sending her in 14th place of the camp games.

Michael who was a member of the purple team now moved to the green team.

Chassidy who had amazing moments with Michael, and this game will bring the together.

Simon who started in the blue now moved to the red team and is now back to being with the blue team, he was a member of the blue team and was the champion of the camp games.

Jeanette who was recently now the only member of the red team and now she is a member of the blue team. she was the blue team member in the camp games and she claim 3rd place.

Eleanor who had started as the white team and has now moved to the blue team and is now recently the only member of the white team. she was the member from the green team in the camp games and she was put in 8th place because of a betrayal in the girls alliance.

Dexter who was just a member from the green team and almost faced so many eliminations.

Valerie a member from the green team and was the one that was almost the first to be eliminated in the movie games.

Bob who was known as the member of the blue team and he is the strongest player and is the only one left out of him, Charlie, (Human) Simon, Mary, Max and Freg.

David, who was as a member from the purple team. and he is now a member of the blue team. he was a member of the yellow team in the camp games and he was the one who tampered the votes getting rid of Judy. he was in 6th place in the movie games.

Fangster who was known as the member of the green team.

there are 12 campers left and only 11 days to go before the winner is revealed.

both teams arrived at a shipping tank.

" this challenge will be based on disaster movies, where earthquakes, tornados, hail and stuff like that occur, this challenge is where both teams will be trapped in separate tanks, in this challenge, you must work together to escape a flooded room, the first team to escape will win for their team invincibility and another night in the super trailer, the losing team will be sending someone home. if neither team have completed this challenge, then no one will be sleeping in the super trailer and the camper going home could be anyone", said James.

* * *

the green team are in one tank and the blue team are in a different one.

in the green team tank there were different ways to get out.

" there's a latch on the ceiling with a wheel to turn and open the door. there is also a latch on the floor with a combination", said Dexter.

what the two teams didn't know was the green teams exit was the latch on the ground with the combination and the answer to the combination is somewhere in the room, the blue team's exit is the latch on the ceiling.

" let's start with the latch on the ground", said Michael as the water then rose up to 5% of the room.

" the answer to the combination is hidden somewhere in the room, find it", said Alvin. the six then began searching.

* * *

just as the room was filled up to 15% the blue team thought of where should they go to.

" let's start with the latch on the ground, we can do one with the ceiling later if we still have time", said Jeanette then the team began searching.

* * *

just as the ship was now flooded by 25% the green team found the combination.

" it says something in roman numerals, VII I IV V II III IX", said Valerie.

" the code combination is 7145239", said Chassdy.

the team were checking if Chassidy was right and she was. the latch opened and the six on the green team got out.

* * *

" I congratulate you green team for winning, since you have won, you get to spend another night in the super trailer and you get immunity, blue team I am afraid to say this but, tonight one of you will be facing elimination, but before we reveal who is going home tonight, lets make a recap on what has happened in these past three weeks of the movie games and the elimination orders.", said James.

* * *

_in day 1, the first camper to be eliminated in the alien movie challenge is Xander._

_in day 2, the second camper to be eliminated in the medieval challenge was Becca._

_in day 3, the third camper to be eliminated in the musical challenge is Charlene._

_in day 4, the forth camper to be eliminated in the cowboy challenge was Cole._

_in day 5, the fifth camper to be eliminated in the pirate challenge was Theodore._

_in day 6, the sixth camper to be eliminated in the first aftermath was Charlie._

_in day 7, the seventh camper to be eliminated in the hunger games challenge was Joe._

_in day 8, the eight camper to be eliminated in the fairy tale challenge was Joshua._

_in day 9, the ninth camper to be eliminated in the tournament challenge was Tom._

_in day 10, the tenth camper to be eliminated in the second aftermath was Ryan._

_in day 11, the eleventh camper to be eliminated in the Disney movie challenge was Max._

_in day 12, the twelfth camper to be eliminated in the escape the building challenge was Nichole._

_in day 13, the thirteenth camper to be eliminated in the sports challenge was thankfully Freg ._

_in day 14, the fourteenth camper to be eliminated in the horror movie challenge was Chloe._

_in day 15, the fifteenth camper to be eliminated in the war movie challenge was Simone._

_in day 16, the sixteenth camper to be eliminated in the third aftermath was Brittany._

_in day 17, seventeenth camper to be eliminated in the Karate movie challenge was Margaret._

_in day 18, the eighteenth camper to be eliminated in the wizard movie challenge was Mary._

_in day 19, the nineteenth camper to be eliminated in the prison break challenge was Jason._

_in day 20, the twentieth camper to be eliminated in the doctors challenge was Richard._

_in day 21, the twenty-first camper to be eliminated in the disaster movie challenge is either Bob, Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, David or Judy._

* * *

the blue team Jeanette, Simon, Judy, Bob, Eleanor and David, sat at the seats that night and James arrived with five medals.

" campers, I have five medals, If I call your name then you can come and get a medal, the camper that doesn't get a medal must leave the movie games immediately, the first medal goes to Judy", said James. then Judy grabbed a medal.

" Bob".

" Jeanette".

" and David". that then left only Simon and Eleanor.

" Simon and Eleanor, I only have one medal left, the camper that does not get it must face elimination...

the final medal goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

Eleanor", said James.

" why me", said Simon.

" from what I have heard, David, Judy, and Eleanor voted for you, Bob and you voted for Eleanor and Jeanette voted for David, I suppose most people think that Simon is the saboteur, well think again, it's not him", said James.

Jeanette went to Simon and wrapped her arms around him.

" don't worry Jeanette, I shouldn't be sad because I lost, I managed to be the winner of the camp games, that is something to be proud of", said Simon.

" yeah it is", said Jeanette with tears in her eyes.

" now promise me Jeanette, you will win this, I know you can, please try and win, for me", said Simon as he then planted a kiss on Jeanette's forehead.

" okay, I will", said Jeanette.

Simon then hopped on the limo and waved goodbye to everyone and the limo then drove off into the distance.

**well, that is another chapter, done, we now have our final 11, Alvin, Jeanette, Eleanor, Judy, Michael, Chassidy, Dexter, Valerie, Bob, David and Fangster, I now have 10 chapters to go before revealing the winner of the movie games. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	22. day 22: sticks and stones

**last time on the movie games, the campers played a disaster movie challenge which was a two team challenge. the green team won and the blue team faced elimination, the last chapter showed recaps of what has happened the passed three weeks. and in the end, it was Simon who faced elimination. we now have 11 campers left, Alvin, Jeanette, Eleanor, Judy, Michael, Chassidy, Bob, Fangster, David, Dexter and Valerie. at the end of today. our 11 remaining campers will be turned to 10, will the saboteur get caught this time, and who will be eliminated tonight in day 22 of the movie games, enjoy.**

Jeanette, Judy, Chassidy, Valerie and Eleanor sat in silence.

" we have our six boys left, Alvin, Michael, Dexter, Fangster, David and Bob, we are getting close to finding out who the saboteur is, we get rid of another boy then the genders are even", said Judy.

" who do we vote off", said Chassidy.

" I say from the blue team we get rid of David, he is the suspect on my list after accusing Ryan, Freg and Richard", said Jeanette.

" well from the green team, I am suggesting either Fangster or Alvin", said Valerie.

" well who ever we are getting rid of, we have to be sure about it, the saboteur is still on the loose and even though we are close to finding him, we are going to get ready, the next challenge is about to begin", said Eleanor.

* * *

they then arrived at what looks like a forest/Jungle, James then arrived in a caveman costume.

" hello campers, todays movie genre is based on caveman movies, there are also costumes you can wear, you must now get change into your cavemen costumes, and we will begin", said James.

half an hour later the eleven were all changed into caveman costumes.

" now here is the challenge, I call it cavemen war, there will be a best of five, one camper from each team must stand on them poles and must try to knock each other off, the one that falls is out and the one left standing will give their team a point, the first team to get three points will win this challenge and will have invincibility and will spend another night in the super trailer, the losing team will be sending someone home", said James.

" now in each round a different camper will compete, the green will have one person sitting out as they have six members and the blue team have five. the first round will be Judy versus Valerie", continued James.

Judy and Valerie have stood up on their poles, Judy might make it up for Jason if she wins this challenge and get the $50,000.

" oh this is going to be easy", said Valerie.

" you think so", said Judy.

" yeah", shouted Valerie as she took a kick and it send Valerie off the pole.

" one point to the green team, zero points to the blue team, does anyone wish to volunteer in the next round", said James.

" I volunteer", said Eleanor.

" me too", said Fangster.

then round two was Fangster versus Eleanor.

" come at me Eleanor, like you beat Alvin, try and get me", said Fangster.

Eleanor lunged at Fangster but Fangster dodged the hit and Eleanor fell off.

" two points to the green team, zero points to the blue team, round three, if the green team wins the third round then they will get invincibility, and the camper doing the third round for the blue team is Jeanette, and the camper doing the third round for the green team is Chassidy", said James.

Chassidy and Jeanette gasped, the pair of them are going to verse each other in the third round.

it resulted with Jeanette knocking Chassidy off, knowing if she did lose then her team will face elimination.

" good game", said Jeanette.

" yeah, good game", said Chassidy as they both shook hands.

" the blue team now has one point and the green team still has two, the next round, who wishes to volunteer", said James.

" I volunteer", said David.

" me too, it will help my team win", said Michael.

" okay David versus Michael, if Michael wins, the green team get invincibility and the blue team will face elimination, if David wins, then it will be a tie, and the next round which is the final round will be the tie breaker", said James.

Michael took a weak punch but it made David fell off, for some reason, Jeanette looked suspicious.

" the green team has got invincibility, they also get to spend the night in the super trailer, blue team, I am sorry to say this but one of you will be going home tonight", said James.

* * *

Jeanette went to Judy and Eleanor.

" David is the saboteur, I just know it", said Jeanette.

" should we vote out bob instead, I am starting to think he is the threat", said Judy.

" I will the decision tonight, I am confused", said Eleanor.

" confused about what", said Jeanette.

" James said both teams have to come to the elimination, he said he is going to make an announcement, I think it is going to be the merge", said Eleanor.

" James said a couple of days ago that we will merge only if the saboteur is eliminated", said Judy.

" we do know who the saboteur is, so I guess we are prepared for a merge", said Jeanette.

* * *

Jeanette, David, Judy, Bob and Eleanor arrived at the elimination ceremony and so did the green team.

" I am here to make an announcement that even if it is not the saboteur going home tonight, the teams are going to be merged", said James.

the others cheered a bit that after tonight's elimination everyone will be against each other.

" now tonight, I have four medals, the four campers that get them will join Valerie, Dexter, Michael, Chassidy, Alvin and Fangster in the final ten, the camper that does not get this medal must head straight for the limo and has to leave the movie games for good", said James. " and the first medal goes to Bob".

Bob smiled as he got up and grabbed the first medal and joined the green team.

" both Jeanette and David get the next two medals", said James.

Jeanette gasped. that David is still in the game.

" Eleanor and Judy, one of you will still be competing, and will be doing the final ten with the others, the other camper will be eliminated from the game and won't be competing any longer, and the final medal goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

Judy", said James.

Eleanor then had tears in her eyes, Jeanette went and comforted her.

" I would also like to reveal that two weeks of finding the saboteur, I would like to reveal that the saboteur was David", said James

everyone gasped.

" so this entire time, the saboteur was you, you have been tampering the votes in most of the challenges", said Bob.

" only in some", said David.

" so it was you that told on Ryan about the prank me and Simon did", said Jeanette.

" yep, and I also knew the entire time, the horror movie challenge was a scheme", said David.

they all looked at him in shock.

" well, since he was not voted out, he still has a chance on getting the 50 grand, Eleanor however has no chance at all, I am sorry to say this, but you have been eliminated from the game", said James.

" Jeanette, Simon is right, please win this, for Brittany, for Simon, for me, please win", said Eleanor.

" I will try my best Eleanor", said Jeanette as she gave her little sister one last hug and once she has pulled away Eleanor hopped on the limo and was taken away.

* * *

Jeanette, Judy, Chassidy and Valerie sat down at the food hall and ate what is known as the MCF, (Merge Celebration Feast), at they had a chat.

" well, now that we have merged, we can get rid of who we want right", said Chassidy.

" it has to be the same person we each vote for, tomorrow we need to vote for David", said Jeanette.

" but who do we vote off if David has invincibility tomorrow", said Judy.

" I say Bob, he is known as a strong person, so he is known as a threat, he could win the $50,000 if the challenge in the grand finals was physical, even though the grand finals was a mental. it could be a physical in the movie games", said Valerie.

" well, we know who the saboteur is, and we have merged, it is time we get our game on, we are now ready, and we are getting close to ending this series, to the girls alliance", said Jeanette raising her glass.

" to the girls alliance", said Chassidy.

" to the girls alliance", said Judy.

" to the girls alliance", said Valerie.

**well, the teams have finally merged after over 3 weeks, we now have our final 10 Alvin, Jeanette, Valerie, Dexter, Michael, Chassidy, Fangster, David, Judy and Bob. in tomorrows challenge, the 10 will doing their first challenge as individuals and another camper will be sent home. I just want to thank you all for reviewing this story, I have now got over 50 reviews, I just want to thank all of you. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING. **


	23. day 23: mission impossible

**last time on the movie games, the campers were doing a challenge based off caveman movies, out of the two remaining teams the green team and the blue team, it was the green team that has won, and this challenge was known as the final teamwork challenge, so in the rest of the season it will continue on with just individual challenges, and out of the six teams, in the history of the movie games, out of the red, blue, green, yellow, purple and white team, it was the green team that was the best team ever, and it was revealed that David was the saboteur, and at he end of the caveman movie challenge, it was Eleanor who got sent home. we now have our final 10 Alvin, Jeanette, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chassidy, Judy, Fangster, David and Bob. at the end of today, our final 10 will be changed to our final 9, what will the challenge be, will the others forgive David for sabotaging the other peoples hopes on winning the contest, and who will be eliminated on day 23 of the movie games. read, find out and Enjoy.**

Judy, Jeanette, Chassidy and Valerie sat at the seats outside the super trailer.

" okay girls, there are only six boys and just us four girls, if they pick us off one by one it will be them doing the final 6. there were both boys in the grand finals of the camp games, and the same thing can happen here, the four of us will have to team up and form an alliance and we need to vote off one of them boys, but who", said Valerie.

" it obviously has to be David, he was the saboteur, we must get rid of him, he is the reason Simon and Eleanor are gone", said Jeanette.

" and he is also the reason Jason hates me", said Judy.

" okay so we know our plans, I think the other boys are planning on voting David off too, I am not sure", said Chassidy.

as the ten were having a meal out side the trailer. Bob went to the door of the boys trailer but it was locked, he then suddenly trigger something and a trapdoor opened sending him down a pit.

" what the hell", said Michael, looking down to where Bob fell, then a tranquiliser dart shot him and he lost consciousness and fell in the pit after Bob.

" are you alright there Bob", shouted Dexter, as he took a look down to where Bob and Michael fell into, Dexter was stretching to far, he then lost footing and fell in after Michael who fell in after Bob.

the remaining seven then screamed for dear life and each ran to a different place. David, Judy and Chassidy ran into the super trailer. Alvin, Jeanette and Fangster ran into the food hall. Valerie ended up lost. she about to run away from the movie games for good, knowing she could get killed, but suddenly she tripped and rolled her way down the pit to where Michael, Bob and Dexter fell in.

in the trailer, David, Judy and Chassidy placed things to keep the door shut and to keep anyone else from coming in.

" we should have done this in the horror movie challenge", said Chassidy.

then a bottle smashed through the glass window and let out some smoke.

" gas bomb, run", shouted David, but Chassidy caught the scent of the gas and passed out. Judy managed to get out but David then fell unconscious as he smelt the smoke.

in the food hall, Alvin, Jeanette and Fangster kept the food hall closed.

" I thought we were going to die in the horror movie challenge, but I think we are going to die now", said Jeanette.

then a gas bomb came though the door.

" run", shouted Alvin, but Fangster fell to the floor after breathing in the smell. Alvin did manage to make it out and Jeanette was trapped in a room full of gas smoke, she then passed out.

Alvin went out of the Food hall and Judy went out of the super trailer.

" we need to get out of here now", shouted Judy as she headed for the gate in order to leave the movie games. Alvin tried to follow her when he stumbled on a rock a fell high and landed in the pit where Bob, Michael, Dexter and Valerie fell into.

Judy reached the gate and was about to head out when she felt a big blow on her head and everything went black.

* * *

The ten remaining campers spotted James in a hologram.

" good morning campers", he said in a Russian accent," todays movie genre will be based on spy movies, now each of you put on a different costume", said James.

Alvin putted on a red costume, David putted on an orange costume, Judy putted on a yellow costume, Bob putted on a green costume, Chassidy putted on a blue costume, Jeanette putted on a purple costume, Dexter putted on a brown costume, Michael putted on a grey costume, Valerie putted on a pink costume and Fangster putted on a black costume.

" now you are all spies, now here is what's going to happen, each of you will do a certain type of challenge, if the challenge is succeed you are still safe and can continue on some more challenges, if you fail the task then you are out, the game will be over once we have one camper remaining, the camper that completes the most challenges and stays in the game the longest without failing a task will win invincibility and gets to spend a night in the super trailer with a camper of their choice, the rest will be going to the elimination ceremony where someone will be going home", said James.

the ten then ran out to the first room where the first challenge took place.

" the ten of you are from one side of the room and at the other side from the room is the door leading to the next challenge", said James in a different hologram. " what are separating you are lasers, what you got to do is go through the lasers without touching them, if you make it past the lasers then you can continue this challenge, if you touch the lasers it will trigger an alarm and it will show that you are out, anyone that makes it across will continue the challenge, if it was only Alvin that made it across and the others just touched the lasers, then the invincibility will automatically go to him", said James then the hologram turned off.

Michael was the first to get across, he was going okay but just as he was nearly at the exit he triggered an alarm and was out of the challenge. Chassidy went next and she managed to make it across, so if the others have failed to get across then it will automatically be Chassidy that will be having immunity. it was now Alvin's turn. just like Michael, he was almost at the end but he triggered off the alarm and was out of the challenge.

it was now Dexter's turn, he only failed as he was halfway, so he was out of the challenge and it is still Chassidy that has made it through. Judy was up next, she managed to make it across, so both Judy and Chassidy are making it through to the next round. it is now Bob's turn, he could make it across but depending on his strength he might not be. but he did so he is going to the next round. Valerie was next, on her way she almost tripped, luckily she didn't because if she did then then that would have cost her immunity and she might be facing elimination but she didn't so out of the ten remaining campers, it is so far Valerie, Bob, Chassidy and Judy going to the next round.

Fangster was up next. he was the same with Alvin and Michael, he was almost at the end, but to his tail switching at a laser, he was out of the challenge. then it was Jeanette, if she makes it then all four of the girls are still in the game. and even though she was a bit clumsy she managed to make it across. now that only leaves David. Jeanette was planning on voting him off, so if he doesn't make it across those lasers then he will be eliminated, but she needed to tell the girls in her girl alliance to vote him out, and she will do that after this challenge. Just as David had entered, he already triggered off a laser. so we already have five gone and we now have Jeanette, Judy, Chassidy, Bob and Valerie off to round two.

* * *

Jeanette, Judy, Valerie, Bob and Chassidy went to the roof where they spot five boxes at what looks like bomb. James then came to them in person.

" luckily guys these bombs are fake, but they do make an sound effect of an explosion, what the five of you have to do is once the time starts you will have 3 minutes to defuse to bomb, as I said the bombs are fake, they won't explode, but if you don't defuse the bombs when the time is up then you are out, if it was only Jeanette that has turned off her bomb and the others fail to do so then the immunity is all to her and the challenge is over. the time starts now", said James then the three minutes has begun.

" we each have three wires on the bomb, red, yellow and blue, one of them must be the correct wire", said Jeanette.

" maybe James must have made the same coloured wires, so we can each do the same colour", said Judy.

" which colour do we start with", said Bob.

" we will start with red, that is the colour most people will start with", said Chassidy.

" okay I will go first", said Valerie then she yanked the red wire and it snapped off.

" done said Valerie.

" me too", said Jeanette.

" so am I", said Bob.

" I am just about finished, (seconds later), okay I am done", said Chassidy.

" me too", said Judy.

" I can still hear ticking", said Valerie. they looked and saw that Bob, Chassidy, and Jeanette's bomb are still ticking, Judy and Valerie's have been defused.

" Just to let you campers know I haven't made each wire the same colour. so Judy and Valerie are still in the game, as for the rest of you, if you want to join them then you must find your own colour and be quick, you only have 90 seconds left", said James.

" lets try the blue wire, if it is not that we can try the yellow wire", said Jeanette. as she cut her wire.

" okay", said Chassidy as she cutted her wire.

" I will drink to that when I get to the food hall", said Bob as he cut of the blue wire of his bomb.

" only Chassidy has the blue wire, Bob and Jeanette, you guys quickly cut of your wire because you have 15 seconds left, hurry", said James.

" Bob you and I both have the yellow wire, we must cut them quickly", said Jeanette, as she managed to cut the yellow wire.

and just as the time is up, Bob cut his wire.

" we still have Jeanette, Judy, Chassidy, Valerie and Bob in the challenge, this final challenge will decide who will get invincibility", said James.

* * *

the five campers then arrived at the third and final task of this challenge.

" this challenge decides our winner. here is how it works, there are three types of mazes, a mirror maze which is confusing, an air vent maze for Bob and Judy to crawl, and a door maze where some doors open and others don't, the first three to make it through the three mazes and grabs the crystal will get invincibility", said James.

the five entered the maze.

they were all in the mirror maze, Chassidy, Jeanette and Judy made it through the air vent maze. Bob and Valerie were stuck in the mirror maze. but Bob went to the air vent maze a while later, Jeanette and Chassidy are stuck in the air vent maze. Judy found her way out of the air vent maze and moved the door maze. and Valerie who was way behind the others is still stuck in the mirror maze. Chassidy and Jeanette went to the door maze which Judy was stuck on, Bob was stuck in the air vent maze and Valerie found her way to the air vent maze as well. Bob and Valerie both went to the door maze which Judy was still stuck in. Jeanette and Chassidy both went out, and out of the two Jeanette grabbed the crystal.

" Jeanette has won invincibility so she has earned another day in here and her chances of getting the money increases and she has also got a night in the super trailer where she can pick a player of her choice", said James.

* * *

the ten campers sat at there seats prepared for one of them to go home, James then arrived with nine medals.

" campers, I have nine medals, you all know the drill, if you don't get one then you are out, since Jeanette has won invincibility she gets the first medal", said James.

" the next two medals go to Judy and Alvin, and the next three medals that I will give out go to Valerie, David and Chassidy", said James. that leaves Dexter, Fangster, Bob and Michael.

" the next two medals go to Dexter and Michael", said James. that only left Bob and Fangster.

" fangster and Bob, I have the last medal, who ever does not get it must leave the movie games, and the final medal goes to..

...

...

...

...

Fangster", said James.

Bob stood up.

" out of me, Charlie, Freg, (Human) Simon, Mary and Max, I was the only camper left out of the six of us, now I am out", said Bob, then he took the limo and was out of the challenge for good.

" Jeanette, you get to spend the night in the super trailer and you get to choose a player of your choice, who do you choose", said James.

" I choose Judy", said Jeanette.

" well enjoy the night with your friend", said James.

* * *

" we managed to get rid of the biggest threat, so that must be a benefit to us", said Judy.

" but we still have another threat here, and that is David", said Jeanette.

" if we get rid of him of any of the other boys, then both gender are going to be even", said Chassidy.

" maybe we can get rid of him tomorrow, or get rid of Fangster if David has immunity in tomorrows challenge", said Valerie.

then they went their separate ways, Valerie and Chassidy went to the girls trailer. Jeanette and Judy went to the super trailer.

**well how was that, another chapter has been updated and we have our final 9, Alvin, Jeanette, Michael, Chassidy, Dexter, Valerie, David, Fangster and Judy. at the end of the next chapter, our final 9 will be turned to our final 8. come and join me next time, as I will post another chapter of the movie games. but until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	24. day 24: I love rock and roll

**last time on the movie games, the campers done challenges based on spy movies. basically at the end it was Jeanette who won immunity and she has earned the night in the super trailer and she chose Judy to join her, and with a twist, instead of voting out David, the girls have decided to vote out Bob because they think he is a threat, and with him gone, the girls planned on getting rid of the next threat that is worse than Bob and that is David, we now have our final 9 Alvin, Jeanette, Chassidy, Michael, Judy, Dexter, Valerie, David and Fangster. now that the teams have merged things are going to be interesting, and at the end of this chapter another camper will go home and our final 9 will be turned to our final 8. who will be eliminated as we do day 24 of the movie games. enjoy.**

Jeanette, Judy, Valerie and Chassidy entered the food hall and had breakfast and had a conversation.

" we Just need to get rid of another guy in order to even the genders, we can vote for David", said Jeanette.

" I am guessing that the other boys are planning to vote him out too, if note all five of them boys might be forming an alliance and get rid of us", said Valerie.

" we are getting close to the money, which means our girls alliance is getting close to ending", said Judy.

" we do have over a week left, just an extra day to it, even though if our alliance will end we can still be friends, right", said Chassidy.

" yeah we will", said Valerie.

" I was thinking", said Judy.

" about what", said Chassidy.

" that maybe we can share the money and each get 25% of the profit", said Judy.

" each getting $12,500, that could be a good idea", said Jeanette.

" it could, if one of us won", said Valerie.

" what are you talking about", said Chassidy.

" the boys are stronger than us, they could beat us", said Valerie.

" that is probably Alvin talking", said Jeanette.

* * *

the nine remaining campers arrived on stage where they saw James in a rock and roll outfit.

" this challenge is going to be one of Alvin's favourites, this is going to be based on rock and roll movies. in this challenge there are going to be three rounds, and at the end of all three rounds, the winner will be decided, the first challenge takes place here, we are going to play something that is like guitar hero, you will each have a guitar and will have to play the notes based on what is shown on the screen, be careful not to get a wrong note, because if you get a wrong note then you are out, the six that stay the longest will continue on to the next round, but we are still going to continue, until we have one remaining, the one that remains will get an advantage in round 2", said James.

each campers has got a different colour guitar, Alvin has got Red, David has got Orange, Judy has got Yellow, Fangster has got Green, Chassidy has got Blue, Jeanette has got Purple, Dexter has got Brown, Michael has got Grey and Valerie has got Teal.

" ARE YOU READY TO ROCK", shouted James.

then the challenge began.

the nine campers began their guitar playing, they were going so good, but 30 seconds later Alvin acciendently pressed the wrong note and was out. then the same thing happened to Fangster, so that left David, Judy, Chassidy, Jeanette, Dexter, Michael and Valerie, the next one to get a wrong note is out and the others will compete to the next round, so six will do the next round, and one got a wrong note a minute later, and that Camper was David.

" now the camper that will be getting invinbility tonight won't be Alvin, Fangster or David. as for the rest of you Judy, Chassidy, Jeanette, Dexter, Michael and Valerie, the six of you will be going to the next round, but this round still ain't over, so you will all continue this until one of you is left standing, that camper that is left standing will get a major advantage in round 2", said James.

as the game continued, it continued with Jeanette playing the wrong note first, but she is still in the game as she managed to make it to the top six of this challenge, the same thing happened to Dexter, and as the game continues Judy was out, so that left Chassidy, Michael and Valerie. soon Michael was out and that left Chassidy and Valerie, and then the first round of todays challenge ended with Valerie being out.

" congratulations Chassidy, you have earned the advantage in the next round so you, Valerie, Michael, Jeanette, Dexter and Judy are up to round two, it takes place this afternoon", said James.

* * *

Alvin, Fangster and David sat on seats, they haven't won the first round so the three of them are out and neither of them have a chance on winning invincibility. the remaining six are in a limo with James.

" okay, Jeanette, Michael, Chassidy, Judy, Valerie and Dexter, we are about to arrive to our next challenge, the hall of fame, taking in turns each of you must walk down the red carpet and go through some obstacles, the paparazzi, the crazy fans, some butlers and the security guard, once you are in the base I will mark out the your score, once all six are across, the top three with the highest score will move to the final round, the bottom three will join Alvin, Fangster and David, the camper who has the highest score than the other five will have an advantage in the next round, Jeanette for winning the first round I will give you 10 extra points", said James.

Valerie went first.

" for the paparazzi Valerie you get 14/25 for doing a cool pose, for the Crazy fans you get 15/25 for waving at them, for the butlers you get 13/25 for taking his order of having a sandwhich, and for the sercuity gaurd you get 20/25 for kissing him, that gives you a total of 62/100, so you have a good chance of making it to the next round", said James.

It was Dexter's turn, if he does better than Valerie then he will have the lead.

" Dexter my man for the Paparazzi you get 12/25 since you have also done an awesome pose but it wasn't better than the pose Valerie did, for the Crazy fans you get 13/25 for signing a few autographs, for the butlers you were better than Valerie in that one you get 20/25 for signing an autograph on the butlers handkerchief, and finally for the security guard, you get 14/25 for attacking him, even though the Paparazzi, butlers, guard and Fans are made of cardboard, the way you attacked the security guard broke a piece of cardboard so while that is being repaired lets reveal your total, and the total is 59/100 so both you and Valerie are 3 points separate", said James.

it was Chassidy's turn, if she gets more than 62 then she will be up top, if she gets less than 59 then she will be down the bottom of the leader board. a few minutes later she was finished and James has got the results.

" Chassidy, for the paparazzi you get 11/25, for the crazy fans you get 14/25, for the butlers you get 15/25 and for the security guard you get 14/25, if we add that together it gives you a total of 54/100, you are at the bottom of the leader board", said James.

it was now Michael's turn, if he gets more than 62 then he will be at top of the leader board and will have not only a greater chance at getting immunity but he will also get the advantage in the final round, if he gets less than 54 then he is out as 54 is the score to beat to stay in the game. once Michael has finished the course, James gave him the scores.

" Michael for the Paparazzi you get 17/25, amazing score when it comes to the paparazzi, for the crazy fans you get 20/25, for the butlers you get 14/25, and finally for the security guard, you get 12/25. so in total, you get a big total of 63/100, that is now the new high score, Chassidy I am afraid you are out", said James.

the new bottom score is 59, Jeanette is up next and if she gets over 59 then Dexter is out, and there is a big chance that will happen since Jeanette has got a bonus 10 points for winning the last challenge.

" Jeanette, I think you have done amazingly well, for the paparazzi you get 13/25, for the crazy fans you get 17/25, for the butlers you get 14/25 and for the security guard you get 17/25, that gives you a total of 61/100, we then add the bonus ten points you earned in the last challenge giving you a total of 71/100, so you took over the high score, Dexter you are out", said James.

the last camper is Judy, if she gets over 71 then she gets the advantage in the last round, if she gets less than 62 then she is out of the challenge. after an amazing performance, James gave out the final score.

" Judy for the paparazzi you get 11/25, for the crazy fans you get 16/25, for the butlers you get 11/25 and finally for the security guard you get 12/25, and that gives you a total of 50/100, sadly that is not the score to beat so I am afraid you are out, our three campers that will be going head to head in the final round is Jeanette, Michael and Valerie. as for you Jeanette, since you got the highest score in this round, you not only get an advantage from the last round but you now got another advantage and that will be revealed this tonight", said James.

* * *

that night Jeanette, Valerie and Michael were in a fake hotel room.

" Jeanette, Michael and Valerie, this is your final challenge, trashing the hotel room, what you got to do is smash the place, the camper who trashes most of the place will win immunity, Jeanette, you got another advantage, so you get to start 10 seconds before the other two, you guys will have 60 seconds to trash the place", said James.

the challenge began and Jeanette began her advantage, and was trashing the place, ten seconds later Michael and Valerie trashed it up just like her. if Jeanette wins this challenge, then she has won immunity for the second time, a minute later the challenge ended.

" okay campers, about 7 of the place was not destroyed, and Michael has destroyed about 7% of the place which is short. girls you both crashed about 42% of the place each and are tied, we are going to flip a coin to decide the winner, I it lands on heads Jeanette wins, if it lands on tails then Valerie wins", said James then he flipped a coin.

" Jeanette wins immunity twice in a row", said James. now Jeanette's chances of getting the 50 grand increases.

" now elimination will be coming up in half an hour so get something to drink and be at the ceremony 25 minutes", said James.

* * *

Jeanette, Judy, Valerie and Chassidy got prepared for elimination ceremony that is coming up any minute.

" so we all agree David has to go", said Judy.

" yeah", said Chassidy.

" me too", said Jeanette.

" lets do this", said Valerie.

* * *

the nine remaining campers then sat down at the benches, and James arrived with 8 medals.

" okay campers I have 8 medals, since we are all tired I am going to give out the rewards immediately, the rewards go to Jeanette, David, Michael, Valerie, Fangster, Chassidy, Dexter and Alvin", said James. and that left Judy without a medal.

" Judy I am sorry to say this, but it is over for you, you have been eliminated from the game", said James.

Judy then stood up with a sad look on her face and then she left the games.

" at least I can go back to Jason and make amends with him, I just hope he forgives me", said Judy as the limo then took off.

Jeanette, Chassidy and Valerie are with each other whispering.

" I think the boys are performing an alliance themselves to give rid of us", whispered Jeanette.

" they must know about our alliance and decided to get rid of all of us one by one", whispered Chassidy

" now Jeanette, you are the winner and has earned immunity, so you get the entire night in the super trailer and you get to bring someone with you, who do you choose", said James.

" I was going to pick Judy but since she is gone, I choose Chassidy", said Jeanette.

" thanks Jeanette", said Chassidy.

" okay campers after another day gone, we now have a week left to go before we reveal the winner of the movie games, and I just want to say congratulations on making it to the final 8", said James.

and that is how the day ended with a bang.

**after another day gone, we now have our final 8, Alvin, Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie, Michael, Chassidy, David and Fangster. we are now in our grand finale week, just 7 more chapters to go and I am done, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	25. Day 25: GRAND FINALE WEEK part I

**last time on the movie games, the campers did a challenge based on rock and roll movies. the girls alliance could end soon, in the end Jeanette has won immunity again and it was Judy who has been eliminated. we now have our final 8, Alvin, Jeanette, Valerie, Dexter, Michael, Chassidy, David and Fangster. and in the end, our final 8 will be our final 7. who will be eliminated now on our first day of the grand final week of the movie games, enjoy.**

Valerie, Jeanette and Chassidy were walking around the movie games, chatting.

" I guess this could be the end of our alliance, there are only three of us girls left, were outnumbered the other guys don't even know the real threat around here is David when he was sabotaging us throughout out journey", said Chassidy.

" if they think we are the threats, then they are sexist", said Valerie.

" we can convince one of the boys to vote off David", said Jeanette.

" if we convince Michael and Dexter to vote out David, then David is out by majority", said Chassidy.

" I will convince Alvin as well, and if Fangster is also convinced then David is out by unanimous by one", said Valerie.

" and who is that one person that won't vote for him", said Jeanette.

" himself", said Valerie.

* * *

Dexter ran to the boys cabin where Alvin is still asleep.

" Alvin wake up", said Dexter.

" what do you want", said Alvin. as he woke up.

" it is time for our next challenge, get up", said Dexter.

" what is it about", said Alvin.

" Science", said Dexter.

Alvin then groaned.

" three things I hate in this world", said Alvin pointing out three fingers. " Ian, School and Freaking Scientist".

" I was just joking, we are doing a racing game", said Dexter

Alvin looked at Dexter then pointed out the door.

" get out of the trailer", said Alvin.

" so you can go back to sleep, no way", said Dexter.

" fine, I am getting up", said Alvin as he got out of bed.

* * *

a few moments later after breakfast James announced the challenge.

" Today's movie genre is based on Racing, like Nascar, Formula 1, Mario Kart, and Cars the movie, you final eight are going to begin your first day of the grand final week, racing", said James.

" Oh yeah", cheered Alvin.

" hears the challenge, there are five race courses, in each race are three laps, you will get a certain amount of points in each course...

**1ST PLACE: 15 points**

**2ND PLACE: 12 points**

**3RD PLACE: 10 points**

**4TH PLACE: 8 points**

**5TH PLACE: 6 points**

**6TH PLACE: 4 points**

**7TH PLACE: 2 point**

**8TH PLACE: 0 points**

... at the end of the day, the camper with the most points will win immunity and will spend another day in the movie games, and the others will have another person gone, Jeanette you have won indivdual immunity twice, lets see if you can win it third time in a row", said James.

Jeanette is determend to win for the third time, this time a boy might leave, if either her, Chassidy or Valerie wins then the chance will increase of a boy getting eliminated tonight.

" the first race is prepared now, it was made while you were having breakfast, lets begin the challenge", said James.

they left the food trailer and entered the first course of the day, they each got a different coloured car. David has got a brown, Fangster has got a grey, Jeanette has got a purple, Dexter has got an orange, Alvin has got a red, Valerie has got a yellow, Chassidy has got a green and Michael has got a blue.

" okay you now know what to do, off you go", said James.

and their off.

they are doing an amazing start on their first lap. it all starts with Alvin taking the lead since he is a genius at racing, Dexter is right behind him, and the other five behind him in order from front to back are Valerie, David, Jeanette, Chassidy and Michael, leaving Fangster in the back.

just before all eight of them took the first lap Dexter overtook Alvin and Chassidy overtook Jeanette. so after the first lap, the results are Dexter is in the lead, Alvin is in Second, with Valerie in third, David in forth, Chassidy in fifth, Jeanette in sixth, Micheal in seventh, and Fangster in the back.

things have happened after they are now halfway done, the results are still the same so nobody has overtook anyone, so they are still in their place, but after they finished the second lap Jeanette overtook Chassidy and Fangster overtook Michael. so in order from first to last after they have finished the second lap and are going to finish the final lap is Dexter, Alvin, Valerie, David, Jeanette, Chassidy, Fangster and Michael.

after they reached the final lap Fangster overtook Chassidy and Valerie overtook Alvin. then as the race continues Fangster overtook Jeanette and David, and he overtook Alvin as well. and Valerie overtook Dexter. so now Valerie is in the lead. then as they continued racing Jeanette overtook David so he won't win, and Dexter overtook Valerie and he is now back in the lead.

as they are halfway to the finish line Jeanette overtook Alvin. as the first race of the day is about to end, Jeanette overtook Fangster and Valerie. and as they saw the finish line no one overtook anyone. they were about to go passed the checker flag when Jeanette overtook Dexter and that put her in first place with Dexter following in second. Valerie in third, Fangster in forth, Alvin in fifth, David in sixth, Chassidy in seventh and Michael in last.

" now while you eight were racing I have setted up the next race course, after that we can take a break, before we race again lets look at the scoreboard", said James as he reveals the scores.

**1st Jeanette 15 points**

**2nd Dexter 12 points**

**3rd Valerie 10 points**

**4th Fangster 8 points**

**5th Alvin 6 points**

**6th David 4 points**

**7th Chassidy 2 points**

**8th Michael 0 points**

" lets get to our next course, oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention, after this next race, the top five with the highest scores in both races will continue on the challenge for a chance with immunity, the bottom three won't be so lucky today, well lets start racing", said James.

after the second race things have changed, in that race Michael came first, Chassidy came second, as they were the bottom two they didn't want to loose. Valerie made it third, Alvin took forth, Dexter took fifth, David took sixth, Fangster came forth and Jeanette made it last.

now the scores are something like this...

**1st Valerie 20 points**

**2nd Dexter 18 points**

**3rd Michael and Jeanette (Tied) 15 points**

**4th Chassidy and Alvin (Tied) 14 points**

**5th Fangster 10 points**

**6th David 8 points**

" David and Fangster, I am sorry to say this but you are no longer in the race. Alvin and Chassidy, you are both tied, so to do a tie breaker, you will both perform a one lap race in the same course, the winner joins the top five, the loser is out", said James.

and after that one lap race, the results are Alvin has made it before Chassidy.

" Chassidy you are also out so join David and Fangster, as for you five Valerie, Dexter, Michael, Jeanette and Alvin, your race continues, and the points you collect will be added the your previous scores, you may all take a break but be back in an hour so we do our third race", said James as the eight then left for lunch.

* * *

Valerie, Chassidy and Jeanette ate on their own.

" good job Jeanette and Valerie, you two are going great", said Chassidy.

" yeah and David is not in the race so now we have another chance to vote him off", said Valerie.

" excellent, and you Jeanette have got a big chance of winning immunity for the third time in a row", said Chassidy.

" I guess I am great at this game", said Jeanette.

* * *

later on Jeanette, Alvin, Michael, Valerie and Dexter then arrived at the third race track.

" okay come on in guys, now the scores have changed, so in each race the first to make it back gets 15 points, second back get 12 points, third gets 10 points, forth gets 7 points and whoever makes it last gets 5 points. let the next race begin", said James.

in the third race, the five were mostly overtaking each other. and it ended with Michael making it first, Valerie making it second, Jeanette making it third, Alvin making it forth and Dexter making it last. now the score goes like this...

**1st Valerie 32 points**

**2nd Michael 30 points**

**3rd Jeanette 25 points**

**4th Dexter 23 points**

**5th Alvin 21 points**

" I have also made the forth track while you were having lunch, and we will do that immediatly before you all having another break. and one more thing, after this next race, the top three with the highest score will compete in the final race, the bottom two will join David, Fangster and Chassidy in the chopping block", said James.

and as the five got prepared Jeanette was hoping she makes it to the top three so she can get immunity again.

" on your marks, get set, GO", shouted James.

and the race began.

as the five began racing, the rank started of as Alvin is the leader, Michael is second from behind, Valerie is in third, while Dexter is in forth and Jeanette is last in the back, as they finished half of the first lap Michael overtook Alvin so Michael is now in the lead. then as they spotted the finish line and went past it Dexter overtook Valerie. so now as they are in the second lap Michael is in the lead, Alvin is in second, Dexter is in third, Valerie is in forth and Jeanette is still last.

as they were starting their second lap Valerie overtook Dexter to bring her back in third. and Jeanette also overtook Dexter so she won't be in last. as they were halfway through the entire race, Valerie overtook Alvin and she also overtook Michael so she is now in the lead. as they spotted the finish line Michael overtook Valerie to put him back in the lead and Jeanette overtook just before they were about to cross the finish line Dexter overtook Alvin. and Jeanette overtook Valerie. so now as they began the final lap Michael is in the lead, Jeanette is in second, Valerie is in third, Dexter is in forth and Alvin is in last.

they then began their third lap, as they reached halfway not only Dexter overtook Valerie but Alvin did also bringing Valerie to last place, the race continues and just before they spotted the finish line Jeanette overtook Michael putting her in the lead. they kept driving as all of them wanted to reach the top three, Dexter then overtook Michael and is prepared to overtake Jeanette but as he was about to do that Jeanette was driving fast so Dexter was doing all he can to catch up. and just as Jeanette was about to cross the finish line Dexter overtook her and reached first before she did reaching second with Michael coming along third and Alvin reaching forth and Valerie making it last.

James then counted their scores and the top three will make it to the grand final race.

**1st Michael 40 points**

**2nd Dexter 38 points**

**3rd Jeanette and Valerie (tied) 37 points **

**4th Alvin 28 points**

" Dexter and Michael, the pair of you will be doing the grand finale race, Alvin you won't, Valerie and Jeanette, you will both race to see who will join Dexter and Michael in the grand finale race, and who won't", said James.

the two girls then race at the same track deciding who will take the third spot in the final round, and at the end Valerie was the winner.

" Valerie, you will join Dexter and Michael in the final race to decide who gets immunity. Jeanette you have lost and it out of the game and for once didn't get immunity, now in this race the first to finish gets 15 points, second place gets 12 points and last place gets 10 points, and after that the camper with the higest score is the winner and will get invincibility and is safe from tonights vote, we are going to have an early dinner, and in an hour we will return to do the final race", said James.

* * *

Valerie, Jeanette and Chassidy sat down and ate their dinner.

" so Jeanette you didn't get immunity for once", said Chassidy.

" no I haven't, like the purple team keeps winning all the time", said Jeanette.

" okay so now if I win th other guys will be sure to vote off David", said valerie.

" or they will make me and Jeanette the easy victims", said Chassidy.

" they won't, Dexter won't vote for me and I know for sure Michael won't vote for you", said Valerie.

" but they can vote for me", said Jeanette.

" they won't, I know for sure they won't, me and Chassidy will convince the two to get rid of David", said Valerie.

* * *

an hour later Michael, Valerie and Dexter arrived at the final race.

" Michael, Valerie and Dexter, this is the last race of the day, the winner will earn immunity and the other two will join in for elimination, are you ready", said James.

" yeah", the three cheered as they are on their carts.

" the race begins, now", said James. and they are off.

starting with Valerie in the lead, with Michael catching up with her and Dexter in the back.

when all three were halfway through the first lap Michael overtook Valerie putting him in the lead, the race continues and the three then continued the race making it past the first lap making it lap two.

but not after Dexter overtook Valerie so she is now in the back.

but before they were halfway through the race not only Dexter overtook Michael but so did Valerie putting Dexter in the lead and Michael at the back.

they then continued the race and ended lap 2 with Michael overtaking both Valerie and Dexter putting him back in the lead and Valerie at the back.

the final lap begins and whoever makes it to the checker flag gets immunity, as they reached halfway through the final lap both Dexter and Valerie overtook Michael, and that put Michael in the back and Dexter in the lead.

the three spotted the checker flag, Dexter was going to get across it, but before Valerie was about to overtake him Dexter already made it past with Valerie coming along behind and Michael making it last.

" you three have done amazingly well, but sadly only one must win, it is time we reveal the scores once more", said James.

**1st Dexter 53 points**

**2nd Michael 50 points**

**3rd Valerie 49 points**

" and Dexter wins immunity, he is also safe from tonight's elimination and also gets to spend another day here, as for the rest of you, one of you will be going home", said James.

* * *

Jeanette saw Valerie and Chassidy come to her.

" how did it go", said Jeanette.

" so far after we convinced them they were thinking of voting out the two other campers", said Valerie.

" but they gave the matter a little thought so David could be out", said Chassidy.

* * *

the time has come, it was time another camper left the movie games.

" okay campers I have seven medals, and since you have all been here for 25 days you know what happens the first medal goes to Dexter since he won immunity and the next three go to Valerie, Jeanette and Chassidy", said James.

the three girls cheered that all three of them are still in the game. there are still four campers left, Alvin, Michael, Fangster and David.

" the next two medals go to Michael and Fangster", said James. that left Alvin and David.

" Alvin, David you are the only two left, whoever does not get this last medal is eliminated in the first day of the grand final week", said James.

if Alvin gets it then David is out and the girls finally get what they wanted but if David gets it then Alvin is out and Jeanette will be the only original chipmunk left in the movie games. David is the only human left so if he is out the it continues on as Chipmunks and Wolf.

" and the final medal goes to..

...

...

...

...

...

Alvin", said James.

David just sat there shocked.

" okay guys, I know I am the saboteur but is this seriously how you forgive me", said David, then all seven medals were thrown at him.

" you are the reason we have been losing our friends, you are the reason Jason was mad at Judy, and you are the reason that prank Jeanette and Simon pulled did not last very long", said Dexter.

" this is not fair", said David as he was sent into the limo and was driven away from the film lot.

" okay guys, tomorrow you will be sent into the aftermath show where the 25 eliminated campers will be voting out one of you, Dexter since you won immunity you get to pick someone to join you in the super trailer, who do you pick", said James.

" I choose Valerie", said Dexter.

" Valerie you may now join Dexter, and you all must get up very early tomorrow because we are doing another aftermath", said James.

the seven then went to their trailers and headed off to sleep.

**well how was that, we now have our final 7 Alvin, Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie, Michael, Chassidy and Fangster. at the end of the next chapter our final 7 will be turned to our final six, recently I was thinking of making this chapter the last chapter and announce the winner already but then again I thought differently and continued with just making chapters, now this is part one of the grand finale week, there are seven parts, part 2 of the grand finale week will be up very soon, so until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	26. Day 26: GRAND FINALE WEEK part II

**last time on the movie games. the remaining eight were racing on race cars in the challenge based on racing. and in the end Dexter won immunity, and the girls alliance is still there, and it was David who got the boot, we now have our final 7 Alvin, Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie, Michael, Chassidy and Fangster, at the end of this chapter, seven will turn to six, who will be eliminated as we do day 26 of the movie games and day 2 of the grand finale week. enjoy**.

" okay ladies and gentlemen, before we reveal our final seven, lets reveal our 25 who have been eliminated", said Jerry as the 25 campers appeared.

since they were eliminated Theodore and Eleanor were spending more time together, same with Tom and Nichole, after Judy was eliminated she and Jason reconciled. Joe and Becca are still dating and Ryan is still pissed, both Brittany and Simon are rooting for both their sibling and lover to win. Charlie, Mary, Bob, Max, Simon (Human), and Freg have left back home because of another adventure they are going on. Joshua was working on his schoolarhip. David is being ignored by the campers who were eliminated because of him. Cole and Chloe were rooting for both Dexter and Valerie to win. Margaret was calling her BFF and was betting on who will win. Charlene was wishing she would find a lawyer to sue the games, but there was a contract she signed that she can't sue. and Xander who was the first to be eliminated was doing nothing.

" let's reveal our final 7 Alvin, Jeanette, Michael, Chassidy, Dexter, Valerie and Fangster", said Cherry anouncing the seven. and the entire audience was applauding when the seven arrived at the stage.

Valerie was the last to get a medal on the first day and was almost eliminated, she was team leader of the green team, she was chosen victim on the third aftermath, she was the winner of the karate tournament, she was member 3 of the merges girl alliance.

Alvin was chosen as a victim of the first aftermath, he was the green prince of day 8, he was a sexist in day 9, he was chosen victim on the third aftermath, he was tied with Judy in the prison break challenge giving both teams the super trailer, he was almost eliminated in the racing challenge

Chassidy was declared team leader of the purple team in day 2, in day three her team won the super trailer because of her kissing Michael. Michael chose her to join him with his reward after he won the hunger games challenge, she was the purple princess in day 8 and was almost eliminated then, she gave herself and Michael a reward in the doctors challenge, she was member 2 of the merges girl alliance.

Jeanette fell in a pool of goo in an egg chamber on the first day, she almost won her team the super trailer on day five, she was the princess of the red team in day 8, she was a victim in the second aftermath. she claimed last in the decider challenge on day 13. in day 15 she was called weak by Richard. she was nearly eliminated then, she kept her team out of elimination in day 18, she is member one of the merges girl alliance, she has won invincibiltiy in both the Spy and Rockstar challenge.

Michael kissed Chassidy in day three and his team won immunity, and won the challenge to get the super trailer on day four, he was the winner of the hunger games challenge. he was the purple prince in day 8. he has given his team the super trailer on day 13 in the sports challenge. he was nearly eliminated in the horror movie challenge in day 14.

Fangster fell in a dark pit on the first day trying to escape a chamber. he became new leader of a group avoiding the escaped psycho killer only because of a poker game. and was one of the four to survive the challenge, he was chosen victim on the third aftermath, he was nearly eliminated in the spy challenge.

Dexter won the challenge on day 4 to keep his team away from elimination. he won for team on day 9 to get the super trailer. he was the victim in the second aftermath, he was chosen victim on the third aftermath. he won the super trailer for his team in day 18, he was nearly eliminated in the doctors challenge, he won immunity in the racing challenge.

" there were some challenges you seven were almost eliminated in, but today one of you will be eliminated", said Cherry.

" well now that we knew all of what has happened for these past 25 days, it is time we eliminated another camper, this is a surfing challenge, at the beach the seven of you will go on surfboards and do a perfect surf, me and Cherry will give you a perfect score after you finish, we will do nine rounds, and at the end after we add up the scores together, the camper who has the lowest score will be eliminated. the maximum score you can get is 90", said Jerry.

the seven campers followed Jerry to the beach with a camera man, while Cherry stays on the stage with the audience and the eliminated campers.

each camper grabbed on to a surf board, Alvin got a red surfboard, Valerie got a yellow, Chassidy got a pink, Fangster got a green, Jeanette got a purple, Dexter got an Orange and Michael has got a blue. they hopped on a bus which lead to the beach.

as they arrived they started the rounds. in round one Alvin has done an amazing flip, in round 2 Jeanette did a swirl, and Dexter did a backflip in round three, Valerie was doing good but acciendently slipped and fell in at round four, in round 5 Michael has done a regular surf and as for chassidy, at round 6 she fell in before she started her trick, which could cost her the game. at round 7 Fangster did a handstand. all seven of the were successful in round 8 but they weren't that great when it came to round 9.

" okay campers after nine rounds we add up what we done, the six with the highest score will go in that bus and continue on with the movie games, and will be our final six, the one with the shortest score will be eliminated, and our first camper that will still be in the game and has a total score of 81 is Alvin, congratulations", said James as Alvin entered the bus.

" the next three who will be joining Alvin in the final six are Jeanette with a score of 72, Fangster with a score of 63 and Dexter with a score of 54", said James. then as Dexter, Jeanette and Fangste entered the bus with Alvin, that left Valerie, Chassidy and Michael.

" Valerie, Chassidy and Michael, I do congradulate all three of you for reaching the grand final week, but it's sad to say this but, one of you will be going home, but before I reveal who is going home, let me reveal who is not, and that person with a score of 45 is Chassidy, so that now leaves Valerie and Michael, one of you will be taking the final spot in the grand finals, the other won't be, the one going to the final 6 has a score of 36, and the eliminated camper has a score of 27. and the final camper going to the final six is..

...

...

...

...

...

Valerie", said James.

as he said That Michael was there on his own. Chassidy jumped out of the bus and ran to hug him.

" why did it have to be you", said Chassidy.

" I guess you deserve the money more than I do", said Michael.

" but why did you have to leave", said Chassidy.

" don't be sad Chassidy, we have under a week left we will both be together again, I will be rooting for you to win", said Michael.

" I promise I will win the games, for you Michael", said Chassidy as her lips made contact with Michaels.

" see you soon", she said as she looked at him one last time and went on the bus and the bus took off back to the movie games, leaving Michael with James and the camera man.

**we now have our final six Alvin, Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie, Chassidy and Fangster, I am nearly done with this story, just five more chapters to go and we will have our winner, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	27. Day 27: GRAND FINALE WEEK part III

**last time on the movie games. the final seven did the aftermath challenge, they went surfing, after all that has happened, Michael was the one to be eliminated. we now have our final 6 Jeanette, Alvin, Valerie, Dexter, Chassidy and Fangster. at the end of today our final 6 will be turned into our final 5. who will be eliminated as we do day 27 of the movie games, Enjoy.**

in the girls cabin, Jeanette and Valerie were there trying to comfort a crying Chassidy.

" I wished Michael wasn't eliminated, sure there is no one to be threatened by in this game but I just wanted to be in the final 3 with him", said Chassidy.

" don't worry Chassidy, you can still win, Michael is rooting for you, a lot of people are rooting for you like the others are rooting for us", said Jeanette.

" we are getting close to the end, and I just want to say we are a great team", said Valerie.

" yeah, I think we should end the girls alliance now that the genders are now even", said Jeanette.

" yeah, we all did a good job", said Chassidy as the three shook hands.

* * *

Alvin, Jeanette, Chassidy, Dexter, Valerie and Fangster arrived at one of the sets that looked like a haunted mansion. James explained the challenge.

" okay campers let me tell you a story, there has been a murder in Arlington grange and one of these six suspects is the killer, Professor Plum, Colonel Mustard, Reverend Green, Mrs White, Mrs Peacock or Miss Scarlet. there are six objects and one of them was used in the murder, they were a knife, a gun, a rope, a cane, a bottle of poison or a hammer. there were six locations and one was where the scene of the crime took place, either the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the billiard room, the Library or the ballroom. the time of the murder took place between 1pm to 6pm, so sometime in the afternoon. what you guys got to do is find out who the killer is, what weapon the murderer use, where did the scene of the crime take place and when did this whole thing take place, the camper to get all four correct will win immunity, safe from tonight's elimination and has earned a ticket to the final five, before we begin the challenge, how about you six get into your detective costumes, they're in the kitchen, boys change in the billiard room, girls change in the library", said James as the six when there separate ways to put on their costumes.

" now while they are putting on their costumes", said James looking to the audience, " how about I show you an animation of the killing, if you want to guess who the killer is yourselves I recommend you look away for a minute, because these are spoilers, so if you want to play this game yourself, look away now".

* * *

_the master of the mansion came back from the park, he entered the house and found it quiet, he thought he was alone as the six were out back having a late lunch. he thought he was alone but he wasn't, someone was with him, following him as he left the hallway, he went upstairs to where the billiard room was as he felt like some entertainment, he played a little game of pool by himself, he had a glass of milk on the table, he went to have a drink when someone was behind him with a knife in hand, the person used the knife and slit the masters throat, he dropped to the ground, he was about to pass on only before he saw on the mirror the one who killed him, and he could only see Colonel Mustard's reflection. he then dropped his head and was pronounced dead at two o'clock._

* * *

" okay you can look again, we have revealed the answers and the final six are going to try and get the identity correct, and here they come", said James as Alvin came in with a red costume, Dexter came in with an orange costume, Valerie came in with a yellow costume, Fangster came in with a green costume, Chassidy came in with a blue costume and Jeanette came in with a purple costume.

" now campers, we are going to take it in turns to see who goes first, I have six number cards, you will each draw one, each number is between one to six, if you get one then you can go first, but if you get a six then you go last", said James, he then placed the six cards neatly on the table, the six each picked up one.

" so the order from first to last is Dexter, Jeanette, Alvin, Chassidy, Fangster and Valerie. also I forgot to mention until one of you get the correct identification, we won't be leaving this mansion, if we get the identity correct then we can leave, Dexter you are first so what do you think is the correct answer", said James.

" I think Mrs Peacock did it with the rope in the living room at 3 o'clock", said Dexter.

" Dexter has given out some good clues, none of what he said is correct, so in your note pads cross out 3 o'clock as it took place either earlier or later in the afternoon, the scene of the crime was not in the living room so cross that out, cross out the rope also as it was a deadlier weapon that killed the master. and cross out Mrs peacock as she is innocent and no longer a suspect, so that mean there are five more suspects and we are getting close to finding the killer, Jeanette, it's your turn", said James.

" well I think the killing was at 4 o'clock, it took place at the Library, the Hammer was used to kill the man and I also think Miss Scarlet did it", said Jeanette.

" well Jeanette you have got none of them right either so you have found more evidence, cross out Miss Scarlet, the Hammer, the Library and 3 o'clock", said James and the six did so. James then turned to Alvin.

" Alvin, It is your turn, the time on the list are 1, 2, 5 and 6 o'clock, the scene of the crime was either the kitchen, the dining room, the billiard room or the ballroom. the weapon was either the knife, gun, cane or poison. and the killer was either Colonel Mustard, Mrs White, Reverend Green or Professor Plum. tell me what have you chosen", said James.

" I think that it was Professor Plum, with the Knife, in the Kitchen at 2 o'clock", said Alvin.

" well Alvin, you have found more evidence, you have got 2 correct, so write down what Alvin has said because two of them are the right answers, but which ones are them, Chassidy it is your turn, remember you can agrees with Alvin's option, but you must have your own option too, it could get us somewhere", said James.

" well, I agree with Alvin saying Professor plum did it, but I think the poison was used, I also think it took place in the dining room and I think it took place at one o'clock", said Chassidy.

" well you got none of them correct so cross the four out, Fangster it is your turn, since we know Professor plum is not the killer, the three other options the knife, the Kitchen and 2 o'clock are still on the list, and only two of them are correct, you can use these three as your option, but use your own options as well, what do you think the answer is", said James.

" well I think the murdering took place at 5 o'clock, I think it took place in the Kitchen, I think the gun was used and I think the killer was Reverend Green", said Fangster.

" well Fangster, you and the others can cross them out because none of them are correct, Valerie you are the only one who has not made an option, it is now your turn", said James.

" well I think it was Mrs White with the Knife in the Ballroom at two o'clock", said Valerie.

" well I am here to say you got two correct", said James.

" is it my turn", said Dexter.

" yeah, said James.

" on the list, the knife and two o'clock, they are both the correct answers used twice, and as Colonel Mustard and the Billiard room wasn't used, I think that it was Colonel Mustard, in the Billiard room, with the Knife at two o'clock", said Dexter.

" well Dexter, congratulations you have got all four correct, the incident did take place at two o'clock in the billiard room, the knife was of course used, and the murderer was of course colonel mustard, congratulations Dexter, you have won immunity", said James.

* * *

" who do you think we should vote for", said Jeanette.

" I don't care, whoever we want to vote for we keep to ourselves, nobody is a threat, besides I hope we stay as friends no matter what happens", said Chassidy.

" we will, all we need to do now is start voting", said Valerie.

" well girls, I just want you all to know, if one of us girls is eliminated I just want to say this has been an amazing trip, and I never wanted to forget any of it ever", said Jeanette.

" neither do I", said Chassidy.

* * *

it was time, another elimination ceremony, and another camper will be going home.

Alvin, Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie, Fangster and Chassidy are on the seats, and one of them will be the next camper to go home.

" okay campers, I have five medals with me, and there are only six of you, if I call your name then you may collect a medal, the camper who does not get a medal must leave the movie games immediately, the first medal goes to Dexter because of winning immunity", said James as he gave Dexter the first medal.

" I give the next three medals to Fangster, Chassidy and Valerie", said James. as he gave the three the medals that only left two chipmunks, Alvin and Jeanette.

" Alvin, Jeanette, I only have one medal left, one of you is going to be the only original chipmunk left, the other will be the fifth original chipmunk to be eliminated. and the final medal of the night goes to..

...

...

...

...

Jeanette", said James.

Jeanette then went to get her medal and Alvin was prepared to leave.

" seems like the original chipmunk elimination order will be Theodore, Brittany, Simon, Eleanor, Alvin and Jeanette", said James.

" Good luck Dexter", said Alvin shaking Dexter's hand.

" alright", said Dexter.

" good luck Jeanette", said Alvin giving Jeanette a hug.

" thanks Alvin", said Jeanette.

" thanks for having me on the show James", said Alvin as he Jumped up and gave James a high five.

" no problem man", said James.

Alvin then make his way to the limo.

" now I can finally do some schemes again", he said chuckling evilly as the limo drove off.

" we now have our final five, Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie, Chassidy and Fangster. and at the end of tomorrow our final five will be turned to our final four, wait who took my wallet, AAAALLLLLVVVVIIIINNNN", James shouted as he took off running after the limo Alvin is in.

**well then, another chapter is done and we now have our final five Jeanette, Chassidy, Valerie, Dexter and Fangster, and in the next chapter is where we will reveal our final four, that will be for a while, I have decided to post this chapter to celebrate something.**

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY.**

**That's right, I am now 17 years old, and I have posted this chapter to celebrate my special day. and until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	28. Day 28: GRAND FINALE WEEK part IV

**last time on the movie games. the six remaining campers did a challenge based on detectives, they played a little game of Cluedo and Dexter won the game giving him invincibility, and it was Alvin that is Eliminated, we now have our final five, Jeanette, Chassidy, Valerie, Dexter and Fangster, and at the end of today our final 5 will be turned into our final four. who will be eliminated now as we do day 28 of the movie games enjoy.**

Dexter, Valerie, Chassidy, Jeanette and Fangster were stitting at the seats in the food hall eating, Dexter picked up his glass and stood up.

" guys I just want to say that this has been an amazing journey, and we have now reached the final five, I would like to propose a toast that we have reached the forth week of the movie games", said Dexter as he raised his glass.

the other four raised their glasses too.

" to the movie games", said Dexter.

" to the movie games", they all said as they clinked their glasses making them break sending orange juice all over them.

* * *

after they got cleaned up they went back to the food hall where an astronaut was.

" who is he", said Chassidy.

" guess", said Valerie as the astronaut took off his helmet and out came James pawn.

" welcome campers, congratulations on reaching the forth week of the movie games, it has been quite a long while since we started this contest and now it is time we end it", said James.

the five cheered.

" now it is time we do our challenge, and as you can tell by my suit, we are doing astronauts, there are some space suits you can put on, once you put them on we can get started", said James.

and then Valerie put on a yellow suit, Dexter put on a red suit, Jeanette put on a purple suit, Chassidy put on a blue suit and Fangster put on a green suit.

" alright, now there is an invented video game, and five arcade rocket ships, enter your ship and I can continue", said James.

Dexter entered the red ship, Valerie entered the yellow Ship, Fangster entered the green ship, Chassidy entered the blue ship and Jeanette entered the purple ship.

" now, there are nine rounds in this challenge, in each round there is a planet, I know Pluto is no longer a planet but pretend it is, in each planet we will do a race, first place gets 3 star points, second place gets 2 star points, third place gets 1 star point, forth place will have nothing happen and last place will get a strike, make sure you avoid these strikes because, three strikes and you're out, you will also lose some star points if you got a strike, at the end of nine rounds, the camper with the most star points will win invincibility, and has earned a night at the super trailer", said James.

on the screen they arrived at the sun, they approached to Mercury the first planet from the sun.

" one more thing, this is like Mario Kart so if you find any cubes then you got a boost, on your marks, get set, GO!", shouted James.

and they flew off around the first planet, each race has three laps, at the end of the first race Fangster has made it first, Jeanette has made it second, Dexter has made it third, Valerie has made it forth and Chassidy has made it last.

round two has begun and it took place in the second planet Venus. Valerie has made it first, Dexter has made it second, Fangster has made it third, Jeanette has reached forth an Chassidy has made it last again. now the scores for both planets are Dexter has 3 stars, Valerie has 3 stars, Jeanette has 2 stars, Fangster has 4 stars, and Chassidy has got no stars but has two strikes, if she makes it last in the next round, she is out.

the third round takes place in earth, if she reaches last in this one then she is out. in this race Valerie has made it first, Fangster has claimed second, Jeanette has made it third, and Chassidy is forth and has finally got no strikes, but Dexter reached last so he has a strike.

" so the scores are Jeanette has 3 stars, Valerie has 6 stars, Fangster has 6 stars, Dexter has 3 stars but 1 strike, and Chassidy still has 2 strikes so she is not safe, we are going to take a break for a moment but don't go away, stay tuned as we find out if Chassidy gets her third strike, and Fangster and Valerie battle for lead, all will be answered right after this", said James.

* * *

" okay jut before the break our final five has been battling though outer space, and so far they have reached earth and they are on their way to Mars, and Chassidy must not lose another race or she is out", said James.

they arrived on their ships and arrived at mars, they then began another race, as they were racing Chassidy must not lose this race, if she does then she is out of the game and it will all be down to Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie and Fangster.

in this race Jeanette has reached first, Dexter has reached second, Fangster has made it third, Valerie has made it forth and Chassidy made it last.

so the scores are Dexter has 5 stars and 1 strike, Valerie still has 6 stars, Jeanette has 6 stars, Fangster has 7 stars and Chassidy has her third strike and is out of the Challenge.

" now things are going to change now Chassidy is out, first place get three points, second place gets two, third place gets 1 and last place gets a strike, so this is like the same as before Chassidy was out but this time you must get stars to avoid strikes, now off to jupiter", said James.

in the Jupiter round after going past some asteroids that were wedged between Mars and Jupiter, Dexter has made it first, Jeanette has made it second, Valerie has made it third and Fangster was last.

so the scores are Dexter still has 1 strike but has 8 stars, Jeanette has 8 stars as well, Valerie has 7 stars and Fangster has 7 stars and 1 strike.

they then reached Saturn.

" in this round, as you are racing, avoid Saturns rings, the first to touch the rings will be forth place and one strike, and this round will end once we have one left standing, and one more thing, those rings can move so watch out", said James.

and the saturn race has begun, at first Dexter has touched the rings first so he is in forth place, another strike, Fangster followed along behind in third place getting only 1 star, and out of the remaining two Valerie has touched the rings putting herself in second getting 2 stars leaving Jeanette left standing in first place 3 points.

the scores are now Dexter has 2 strikes and 8 stars, Valerie has 9 stars, Fangster has 8 stars and 1 strike and Jeanette has 11 stars.

" okay everyone have another break, and come back in half an hour, and Dexter if you lose again and you are out, we will continue the race with Uranus, Neptune and Pluto once you get back", said James.

* * *

as they were relaxing for a while, the five were thinking to themeselves who are they going to vote off, neither of them thought of each other as threats, they could try to end the game now and split the money between the five of them but that is not possible, and if they do split only in the grand finals, who will win the Movie games. neither of them know who to get rid of. that decision will be made later but for now they are all but Chassidy are focused on this challenge, and Chassidy is focused on hoping Jeanette wins.

* * *

" now campers we are now ready to finish off this challenge, now before we do lets have a recap, Chassidy is out and we have four remaining, even though Dexter has 8 stars he has 2 strikes so if he loses another round then he is out, Fangster has 1 strike and 8 stars, Valerie has 9 stars and Jeanette has 11 stars, the next round takes place in Uranus, so don't lose this one Dexter", said James.

and they are off, Dexter was trying his best not to come last as if he does then he is out, and Jeanette must not lose as she is in the lead with the most stars. after the Uranus race, Fangster has reached first, Jeanette following behind reached second, Valerie has made it third and Dexter has claimed last.

" Dexter sorry to say this but you have got three strikes and you are out, after that race the scores are Jeanette has got 13 stars, Fangster has got 11 stars and still one strike, and Valerie has 10 stars, now here is the next change, first place gets three stars, second place get two stars, and last place will not only get one star but will also get a strike with it, alright, it is time we do round 8 in Neptune, get ready", said James.

the remaining three then raced around Neptune, the girls won't have to worry about elimination but Fangster has a chance of being out as he has got strikes and the other two don't, in the Neptune race Jeanette has reached first, Fangster has reached second and Valerie has reached third. so the scores are Jeanette has 16 stars, Valerie has 11 stars and 1 strike, and Fangster has still 1 strike but also has 13 stars.

" okay campers we have made it past Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars, then we reached Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, now it is time for the last planet, Pluto, Jeanette if you reach first then you will be the winner, and receive immunity", said James.

and the race began, Fangster and Valerie formed an alliance to make sure Jeanette doesn't win by no strikes, Jeanette was prepared that she has got a very big chance of winning, and in the last race Jeanette has managed to win first place, Fangster has reached second and Valerie has made it last.

so now the scores are Jeanette has 19 stars, Fangster has 15 stars and 1 strike, and Valerie has got 12 stars and 2 strikes.

" you lose a third of your score for every strike, so the grand total is Valerie has 4 stars, Fangster has 10 stars and Jeanette has kept her 19 stars, so Jeanette has won immunity and has taken the first spot in the final 4, as for the rest of you Fangster, Valerie, Dexter and Chassidy one of you will be going home, and it is now getting dark so lets go there right away", said James.

* * *

then the five campers headed for the elimination ceremony again as we eliminate another camper.

" our forth week is about to come to an end, I have four medals, after four weeks you know what is about to happen, if I call your name you will come to collect your medal, Jeanette gets the first medal for winning immunity, and the next medal goes to Chassidy, and we also have Valerie safe", said James. as the three girls got there medal that left Dexter and Fangster.

" Dexter and Fangster I have one medal left, one of you will take it getting the final spot in the final 4, the other will be instantly eliminated, and the final medal goes to...

...

...

...

Dexter", said James.

Dexter cheered as he went to get the final medal Fangster stood up.

" great Game", said Fangster.

" yeah great game", said Dexter as Fangster left. Dexter then grumbled as he is now the only boy left in the movie games.

"okay Jeanette not only you got the super trailer but so do the other three, as I am going to say this to you this is your last night in super trailer.

the final four then cheered and went in the trailer and made the night worth celebrating.

**well that's 28 down and 3 to go, and we have our final four, Jeanette, Chassidy, Dexter and Valerie, poor Dexter he is the only guy left, just like Jeanette as she was the only girl left in the camp games. well next chapter will show our last movie genre, and it is going to be a big one. and until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	29. day 29: GRAND FINALE WEEK part V

**last time on the movie games. the five campers have been doing another race in outer space, they celebrated being in the final five, at the end Jeanette won invincibility and at the night, Fangster was voted out and Dexter is the only boy left, we now have our final four Dexter, Valerie, Chassidy and Jeanette. at the end of this chapter our final 4 will be turned to our final three, who will be the next eliminated as we do day 29 of the movie games. enjoy.**

Jeanette, Chassidy, Valerie and Dexter were eating a meal in the food cabin, and James arrived in a superman costume.

"okay campers this is our last movie genre for this season, and we promised it would be better than the other genres we did in this series combined, it is a superhero movie challenge, in this challenge you guys will be doing tasks that involve points, at the end of the day, the camper with the most points will win immunity, but there is a twist to this challenge, you will find out what the twist is once the winner is revealed, now this first challenge is costume making.

in this challenge you will each have a colour and do the costume based on that colour, and also the name of your hero must be based on your colour, the best your costume is will give you good points, you have half an hour, the sewing materials are near your cabin, off you go", said James.

* * *

Dexter was chosen to create something with red, he being the only boy left in the movie games grabbed some red silk, he also grabbed a spray deodorant and a lighter.

Valerie was chosen to create something yellow, she gabbed grabbed some yellow silk and some gold paint, with a couple of plastic cups.

Chassidy was chosen to create something blue, she grabbed a water balloon and filled it with water, she also grabbed some blue silk and started on her costume like the others are.

Jeanette was chosen to create something purple, her being the only original chipmunk left grabbed some purple silk and also grabbed a flash light with purple cellophane.

* * *

Dexter came by first. and announced his red costume.

" I am the ruby lava, and I have a fire power", said Dexter as he made flames appear using a lighter and spray deodorant. **(Don't try that at home, Try it at school).**

" Impressive with using the fire, shame you won't be using that in the future challenges, I'll give you 8 points", said James.

Valerie was next, she announced her yellow costume.

" I am Madam Midas, and I can turn anything into gold", she said as she covered a white plastic cup with a cloth, one second later she removed the cloth and the cup was gold.

" the Midas touch turning anything into gold, I'll give you 8 points", said James

Chassidy came third with her blue costume.

" I am the super aqua chippette and I have water power", said Chassidy.

" what ya gonna do, drench me to death", said James.

the response was Chassidy threw a water balloon at James, drenching him.

" I was expecting that, I'll give you 7 points", said James.

Jeanette was last, she came with her purple costume.

" I am the Lavender Moon, and I can shine", said Jeanette as she grabbed a flashlight and turned it on making the light bright purple.

" a lavender moon, usually there is the blood red moon, the blue harvest moon, and the eclipsed moon ETC, I'll give you 7 points", said James.

" okay the scores are the Ruby Lava and Madam Midas are tied with 8 points, and both the super aqua chippette and the Lavender moon are tied with 7 points", he continued.

they arrived at round 2, rescuing someone.

" you will have sixty seconds on the clock to complete and obstacle, once you catch a falling baby which is actually a sack of onions the time will stop, the time that you have left over will be your score, if the time is up and every second you waste more than a minute will take away a point that you got in the last round", said James.

Dexter: The Ruby Lava went first, he was taking his time to get past them.

Valerie: Madam Midas was next after Dexter completed the course, she was bound to get some points.

Chassidy: The Super Aqua Chippette was third and is going to try her best and win for Michael.

Jeanette: The Lavender Moon was last, she was a bit clumsy but she made it as Simon, Brittany, Theodore, Eleanor and Alvin are counting on her as they are watching on TV at home.

" Dexter, Valerie, Chassidy and Jeanette, I congratulate you all for completing the course, heck I even congratulate you all for making it to the final four, it is now time to reveal what you got, every second you have left over is worth a point, even second you have over a minute will deduct a point you got in the last round.

Dexter you have 12 second left over so you got 12 points, Valerie you have got 4 seconds over a minute so you lose 4 points, Chassidy you have got 2 seconds left over so you got 2 points, and Jeanette you have got the time running out but you made it in time before reaching another second more so you won't be losing any points so your score stays as it is.

so the scores are the Ruby lava has 20 points, Madam Midas has 4 points, The Super Aqua Chippette has 9 points, and The Lavender Moon has 7 points", said James.

it was time for round three, the third and final round of the day. defeating the villain.

" there is a very dark Villain called the Ian Hawke, whoops I mean the Zoe, nope another wrong one, the ring tale, a vicious robotic racoon, you must defeat this rodent, you will have one minute and whoever can get most of the villain will get a lot of points. there it is, your time starts now", said James.

and they started to defeat the rodent, sixty seconds later they stopped.

" each % of the Villain you destroyed will give you a point, basically 50% of the villain has been destroyed, the other half hasn't, Dexter you have destroyed 8% of the Villain, Valerie you have destroyed 13% of the Villain, Chassidy you have destroyed 21% of the Villain and Jeanette you have also destroyed 8% of the Villain, it is time we add up our total scores, the one with the most wins immunity", said James, he then calculated the scores.

Dexter 28

Valerie 17

Chassidy 30

Jeanette 15

" okay in forth place with 15 points is Jeanette, in third place with 17 points is Valerie, in second place with 28 points is Dexter and in first place with 30 points is Chassidy, congratulations Chassidy you are the winner, and you have got immunity, the twist will be revealed tonight", said James.

* * *

" what a great challenge", said Jeanette.

" I wonder what the twist is", said Chassidy.

" I don't know", said Valerie.

" well, this has been an amazing journey, it's so great being in the final four", said Dexter.

* * *

it was now dark, the remaining four chipmunks were with James next to the limo.

" it is time to announce the twist, Chassidy since you won immunity you get to pick who goes home, but before you send who goes home, send someone you want to bring to the final three with you, so who do you choose, Jeanette, Dexter or Valerie", said James.

" I was hoping for a friendship finale, and out of the three, they are all my friends, but I want Dexter in the finale, so he can shut up about complaining to be the only boy left", said Chassidy.

" so that leaves Valerie and Jeanette, you can decided who is going home, who do you choose", said James.

" okay, now recently last season I saw the grand finale become an enemy battle, I know that won't happen in the movie games. but since I have to eliminate someone I have to eliminate someone so, sorry Valerie but I choose you", said Chassidy.

" that's okay Chassy", said Valerie. then she turned to Dexter.

" good luck on winning, I will be counting on you", she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

" I promise I'll win", said Dexter.

Valerie then hopped on the limo, she waved one last goodbye as the limo drove off and the other three waved back.

" Dexter, Chassidy, Jeanette, congratulations, you have made it to the final three, in a couple of days one of you will be winning 50 grand, this is the last time we will be doing a vote off even though it was only Chassidy making a decision, tomorrow you will be doing a challenge to decide which of the two will be doing the grand final, I will be seeing you tomorrow", said James.

Dexter, Chassidy and Jeanette wrapped their arms on each others shoulders and went straight to bed.

**well, another day gone, things have been happening and we now have our final three, Jeanette, Dexter and Chassidy. happy Easter everyone, I hope you all had a good time, hope you ate a lot of chocolate Easter eggs, and I hope you all had a happy April fools, I got pranked on a reward excursion.**

**Here is what happened**

**My teacher was taking my class to the movies on a reward excursion to see the second Divergent film, and since it was April fools, she led us to the Theatre that was showing the Fifty shades of grey film. we thought we were actually going to be seeing the film, but since it was a trick, she led us to the second Divergent movie Theatre which looked like first class.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time as they say it backwards. gniweiver**** teg.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	30. day 30: GRAND FINALE WEEK part VI

**last time on the movie games. the four campers did the last movie genre of the season, a superhero movie, there was a twist to this genre, and at the end of the day Chassidy has won immunity, and the twist is she had to choose someone to go home and she chose Valerie. we now have our final 3 Chassidy, Dexter and Jeanette. at the end of this chapter our final three will be turned into our final two, what would the challenge be today since yesterday's challenge was the last movie genre for this season, and who will be our final two**

**A Dexter and Jeanette**

**B Jeanette and Chassidy**

**C Chassidy and Dexter**

**come and join me as we do day 30, our second last day of the movie games. enjoy.**

the three went to a confessional booth which was about time one was made in the movie games.

they went to confess about how does it feel to make it in the final three.

_Jeanette: it feels great to make it to the final three, last season I was eliminated in the final three, I hope that doesn't happen this season._

_Chassidy: I do feel bad that Michael wasn't in the final three, but on the bright side I am in it._

_Dexter: if Valerie wasn't eliminated yesterday she and I would both be together in the final three._

as they arrived at the food hall they spotted pancakes.

" AHHHHH PPAAANNNCCAAKKEESS", shouted Chassidy fanning herself.

" PANCAKES, PANCAKES, PANCAKES, PANCAKES", chanted Dexter.

" WHAT A LOAD OF PANCAKES", shouted Jeanette.

as they dug in to the pancakes James has arrived.

" congratulations campers, you have made it to the final three", said James.

the three cheered.

" I hoped you enjoyed those pancakes because they will be your last meal in this film lot", said James.

then he continued.

" okay campers welcome to the semi finals of the movie games, tomorrow only two of you will battle it out for the 50 grand, one of you will loose the chance, today I am going to ask you some questions about you time here, we will start at the gates of the film lot, get a question right and you can move a block closer to the aftermath studio, get a question wrong then both your opponents will move.

it takes 10 blocks to get their, and once you reached the tenth block which is the studio it shows that you have taken a spot in the grand finals, the first two to arrive at the studio will do tomorrows challenge in order to get the money, lets gets to the gates because we won't be coming back here but don't worry there is a hotel booked for the two finalists", said James. as he and the three left the studio and were at the gate.

" well Chassidy as the winner of yesterdays challenge, you will go first, in the first day of the camp games who was the first camper voted off", said James.

" Xander", said Chassidy.

" correct, you may move a block closer to the studio, Dexter, since you have Chassidy choose you first you are next, name one of the team captains chosen in day 2", said James.

" Jeanette", said Dexter.

" wrong, the six captains are Chloe, Max, Valerie, Theodore, Chassidy and Mary. Chassidy and Jeanette, you may both move a block closer to the studio", said James.

now Chassidy have moved 2, Jeanette has moved 1 and Dexter has moved 0.

" okay Jeanette it's your turn, in the talent show challenge on day three, Charlene was voted out meaning the yellow team did the ceremony, but which other team has joined them after being tied with them", said James.

" the purple team", said Jeanette.

" incorrect it was the blue team, the purple team has won that challenge, so Chassidy and Dexter you may both move a block", said James.

now the scores are Chassidy has moved 3, and both Jeanette and Dexter are tied with 1 point.

" Chassidy your turn again, in the cowboy challenge who was voted off", said James.

" Cole", said Chassidy.

" correct now you have moved the forth block, Dexter your turn, in the pirate movie challenge which team won", said James.

" the Blue team", said Dexter.

" incorrect, the correct answer was the purple team, Jeanette and Chassidy you may both move a block", said James and they did so

now the scores are Chassidy has moved 5 and is halfway there, Jeanette has moved 2 and Dexter has moved 1.

" Jeanette it is now your turn, in the hunger games challenge who was the last left standing", said James.

" Michael", said Jeanette.

" correct, you may move to your third block", said James. then he ran to where Chassidy was.

" Chassidy congratulations on making it halfway, here is your next question, before the fairy tale movie challenge the movie games continued with just five teams, which team was the first to be eliminated", said James.

" the yellow team", said Chassidy.

" correct you may move a block", said James. and she has done so.

now the score is Chassidy has moved 6, Jeanette has moved 3 and Dexter has moved 1.

" Dexter here is your question, in the horror movie challenge name one of the four surviving campers to make it through that challenge", said James.

" Valerie", said Dexter.

" incorrect, the four campers who made it out were Simon, Eleanor, Fangster and David, girls you may move a block closer", said James and they did so.

now the scores are Chassidy has moved 7, Jeanette has moved 4 and Dexter has still moved 1.

" Jeanette your turn, who was the one that has been sabotaging you all, I think you can remember that one", said James.

" David", said Jeanette.

" correct, you may move a block closer", said James now Jeanette has moved 5, Chassidy has still moved 7 and Dexter has still moved 1.

" Chassidy it's your turn again, get it right then you got a great chance of making it to the grand final, possibly win the money, the question is, in the karate kid challenge, who won the tournament", said James.

" Valerie", said Chassidy.

" Correct, you may now move to your eighth block", said James, then he ran to the first block where Dexter is.

" Dexter this could be bad news for you, if you get this question wrong then there is a big chance you will be eliminated, the question is, name the order of the eliminations of the teams from the first to the forth", said James.

" Yellow team was first, the white team was second, the red team was third and the purple team forth", said Dexter.

" correct, you are starting to catch up you may move to your second block", said James then he went to where Jeanette was.

" Jeanette now you are halfway, here is your question, in the doctors challenge who was the last left standing", said James.

" Chassidy", said Jeanette.

" correct, you may now move to your sixth block", said James.

now the score is Chassidy has moved 8, Jeanette has moved 6 and Dexter has moved 2.

" Chassidy your next question, in the prison break challenge, name one of the two campers that made it through", said James.

" Alvin", said Chassidy.

" correct, and also Judy has made it through as well, Chassidy you are in front of the studio, if one of your opponents gets their question wrong then you can go in the aftermath studio and run straight to the stage where everyone is waiting for you", said James.

then he ran straight to where Dexter was.

" Dexter, to keep Chassidy out of that studio I will give you the next question, which challenge did you merge in", said James.

" the spy movie challenge", said Dexter.

" correct, you may move a block forward", said James, now Dexter is starting to catch up.

" okay Jeanette, it's your turn, who has been voted out in the forth aftermath", said James.

" Michael", said Jeanette.

" correct you may move a block", said James.

the score is Chassidy has moved to the front of the studio, Jeanette has moved 7 and Dexter has moved 3.

" okay Chassidy, if you get this question right then you have taken the first spot in the grand finale, how many campers were there in the wizard challenge", said James.

" 17", said Chassidy.

" incorrect, there were 15, I guess you will have to wait till one of the others get it wrong", said James as both Jeanette and Dexter moved forward a block, so now Jeanette has moved 8 blocks and Dexter has moved 4 blocks.

" Dexter, it's your turn, you can catch up big time, the question is which team won immunity in the disaster movie challenge", said James.

" the green team", said Dexter.

" correct, now you are halfway", said James as he went to Jeanette.

" Jeanette, get this question right and you are tied with Chassidy, which challenge has David revealed as the saboteur in the end of the day", said James.

" the Disaster movie challenge", said Jeanette.

" wrong, it was the caveman movie challenge, Chassidy you have got the privilege to enter the studio, you have took the first spot in the grand finals", said James.

Chassidy cheered as she entered the studio and was on stage where the audience cheered for her.

" okay, Jeanette and Dexter you are the last two to do this, whoever makes it will take the last spot in the grand final.

" Dexter you are at the sixth block, you are catching up, here is your question, which day was Joe voted out", said James.

" day 7", said Dexter.

" correct you have reached the seventh block, Jeanette, to have a chance of winning you must get this right, how many days did David become the saboteur", said James.

"16", said Jeanette.

" incorrect 15, both Jeanette and Dexter are tied, Dexter your turn, which team won the first challenge in the talent show", said James.

" the Green team", said Dexter.

" incorrect the purple team, Jeanette you are at the front of the studio, get this question right and you will join Chassidy in the grand finals, the question is who was chosen last to be eliminated in the second day", said James.

" Becca", said Jeanette.

" correct, congratulations Jeanette you have taken the second and last spot in the grand finale, you may join Chassidy", said James.

Jeanette cheered and headed for the stage where Chassidy was.

James then turned to Dexter.

" Dexter, I am very sorry to say this but I do congratulate you for making it through day 30, but sadly this is where your journey ends, Dexter you have been eliminated from game, but don't despair, you have made it in third place, for that you must be real proud, join Chassidy and Jeanette as you will also be congratulated by the other people for making it this far", said James.

" alright", said Dexter as he went in the studio.

" now after 30 days in the movie games we already have 30 campers gone and we now have our final two, Chassidy and Jeanette, tomorrow one of these campers will be our winner, tune in next time as we reveal our winner of the movie games", said James as he entered the studio.

**well, 30 days have gone and we have our final two Jeanette and Chassidy, I have one more chapter to go, and I just want to thank you all for not only reviewing this story but for also sending in your OCs. and I promise you all I will be posting this chapter in a few days in celebration of something. as you can remember in the camp games it was two boys battling in the grand finals Simon and Ryan, and now this time it's two girls Chassidy and Jeanette. who do you think is going to win Chassidy or Jeanette. all will be revealed next time, and until then**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	31. day 31: GRAND FINALS

**last time on the movie games, the final three did a memory challenge by answering questions about what has happened in the movie games, Dexter was eliminated, we now have our final two Chassidy and Jeanette, this is day 31, the last day of the movie games, at the end of this chapter one of these campers will win, who will be the winner of the last day of the movie games.**

**I was hoping I would finish this story, it has been a year since I have published it, I have published the first chapter 365 days ago, or 52 weeks ago, or 12 months ago or a year ago, after one whole year of making this I am finally glad to finish it, for the final time I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

it was day 31, the final day of the movie games, the 32 campers were at the stage of the aftermath show having a party. they are doing it while the show isn't live. and the winner of the movie games is the guest of honour.

well basically the winner has not been chosen yet so both Chassidy and Jeanette are the guests of honour, until the winner is chosen, they were about to start the party when James appeared.

" welcome campers to day 31, the final day of the movie games", said James.

the campers cheered.

" before we do anything, lets see what our two remaining campers have to say, how do they feel about making it to the grand finals", said James.

" it felt great making it this far, every day I was in the movie games had my chances of winning to money increase", said Jeanette.

" it feels really good making it here with Jeanette, and I want to thank you all for bringing me here", said Chassidy.

"okay, it is now time we select the winner, we are going to select our members of a jury, they will ask you both questions, and you must answer truthfully, whichever they think best will give you their vote, and the camper who gets the most votes is our winner, now to start it off you thirty eliminated campers will write your name on a piece of paper and put it in the hat, the 13 who are drawn from the hat will be chosen as the members of the jury", said James.

each camper wrote their name, then after they have all done James drew the names.

" and the 13 members of the jury are Theodore, Tom, Alvin, Brittany, Charlie, David, Xander, Max, Michael, Jason, Charlene, Nichole and Richard", said James.

the others cheered.

" now Theodore your Question", said James.

" okay, um my question is, if you got the 50,000 and decided to take me somewhere nice with it, where would it be", said Theodore.

" I am pretty sure there is an all you can eat buffet in Las Vegas, I'll take you there", said Jeanette.

" a new cruise ship for you and me and no Alvin", said Chassidy.

" HEY", shouted Alvin.

" guess I found the person who I would be voting for", said Theodore.

" your turn Tom", said James.

" okay judging by the nature of this world, what would you use the money on for the good of the world", said James.

" a school for diagnosed Children", said Jeanette.

" a hospital with easy cures", said Chassidy.

" I guess I found who deserves my vote", said Tom.

" Alvin", said James.

" if Chassidy takes back what she said about me when answering Theodore's question then I will officially give my vote to Jeanette", said Alvin.

" okay I take it back", said Chassidy.

" excellent, I'll think about it", said Alvin.

" Brittany your turn", said James.

" well since Jeanette is my sister I would vote for her, but Chassidy is also my sister, so I guess I will have to make a decision, unless you can use the money for me", said Brittany.

" if there was a new mall I will take you there", said Jeanette.

" if there was a school ball I will use the money for fashionable cloths", said Chassidy.

" I've made my decision", said Brittany.

" okay Charlie", said James.

" my question is, where would you donate the money for those who need it more", said Charlie.

" a children's hospital", said Jeanette.

" this years telethon", said Chassidy.

" someone has got my vote", said Charlie.

" okay 5 campers have asked a question, 8 campers left David your up", said James.

" okay Chassidy, Jeanette, I know you can forgive me for sabotaging your friends, but how much would you like to give me if you do", said David.

" WE WON'T BE GIVING YOU ANYTHING", both Chassidy and Jeanette shouted.

" and I guess I might not be giving you any votes", said David.

" Xander your turn", said James.

" okay um here is a task instead, be truthful and tell me who did you vote for when I was eliminated", said Xander.

" Charlene", said Jeanette.

" Ryan", said Chassidy.

that made Charlene and Ryan glare at them.

" okay, I know the answer of who to vote for", said Xander.

" he's probably going to vote for you since Ryan is his friend", said Chassidy.

" Max" said James.

" okay, what would you use your money if you wanted to entertain yourself", said Max.

" a week in a luxury hotel", said Jeanette.

" a party I can be able to have alcohol free", said Chassidy.

" starting to like this show", said Max.

" okay Michael", said James.

" I would probably vote for Chassidy since she is my girlfriend, like Brittany would vote for Jeanette because she is her sister, Chassidy what would do if I made my vote worth using when I vote for you", said Michael.

" I could take you on a date and save yourself some money and use mine", said Chassidy.

" okay, I'll also think about it", said Michael.

" four campers left, Jason your turn", said James.

" okay, my task is, you must draw a picture of something and have one minute to draw it, which ever I find interesting has my vote", said Jason.

they drew the pictures and a minute later they gave the paper to Jason.

" okay one of you has my vote", said Jason.

" okay Charlene", said James.

" I don't really know who to vote for, I am still a bit mad at Jeanette for getting me eliminated last season, and Chassidy is annoying, my question is what type of house would you by with that kind of money", said Charlene.

" two bathrooms", said Jeanette.

" a luxury bedroom", said Chassidy.

" a private backyard", said Jeanette.

" a kitchen with a three course meal", said Chassidy.

" and an indoor pool", they both said.

" wow, looks like you two got something planned for the future", said Charlene.

" okay Nichole", said James.

" well first off congratulations for making it to the grand finals, second my question is what can you use to predict the future with the money", said Nichole.

" I would make it a safer place, so people can live longer", said Jeanette.

" I could send some of my money to Charity to make sure everyone is happy", said Chassidy.

" I have made my decision", said Nichole.

" okay Richard your last", said James.

" thanks James, okay what were you two really going to spend the money in if you win.

" maybe the tickets to see some live romance theatres", said Jeanette.

" weak", said Richard.

" FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT WEAK", snapped Jeanette.

" ha prove that", said Richard.

Jeanette then jumped up to Richard and slapped him across the face.

" okay, okay you are not weak", said Richard cowering away from her.

" okay campers", said James. " after 31 days, after an entire month it is now time we select our winner, here is how we will do it, members of the jury, you will write on a piece of paper one of the two campers, then you will put it in the vase in the booth, I will read the votes later on, and the camper with the most votes is the winner", said James.

they all went to cast their votes.

Alvin, Theodore and Brittany don't know who sister to vote for, Alvin and Theodore aren't related to them but the hang out as siblings, and Jeanette hangs out with Simon as boyfriend and girlfriend.

it was obvious Michael voted for Chassidy, since the two are dating. but Michael did put his faith in her and was counting on her to win.

" okay I will now read the votes", said James.

**to be continued...**

**Just kidding.**

James did went to the vase where the 13 votes are.

" okay once the votes are read, it is official that the camper with the most votes is the winner, I will now read them", said James. he then picked up the first vote from the vase and said.

" first vote goes to Chassidy", then he picked up another vote.

" another vote for Chassidy, and as I pick up another vote, it goes to Chassidy so that's three votes Chassidy and no votes to Jeanette, you need 7 votes in order to win", said James as he picks up the next vote.

" forth vote Chassidy, and I now get the fifth sheet and it goes to Jeanette, next vote goes to Jeanette, so that is four votes Chassidy and 2 votes Jeanette", said James. then he picked up another three votes.

" next vote Jeanette, and then there is a vote to Jeanette again, so we are tied 4 votes each, this next vote to break the tie goes to Jeanette, so that is 4 votes Chassidy 5 votes Jeanette", said James.

then he picked up another piece of paper.

" another vote for Chassidy so we are tied again 5 votes each, next vote to break the tie again goes to Chassidy, so that is 6 votes Chassidy 5 votes Jeanette, and there is another vote for Jeanette, so we are tied with six votes each", said James. they started to bite their nails as James picked up the last vote.

" one more vote left, and the winner of the movie games is...

...

...

...

...

JEANETTE!", shouted James.

Jeanette jumped up and cheered and Chassidy went and hugged her and the rest were just applauding.

" join them Dexter, you are also the guest of honour in this party", said James.

then Dexter, Chassidy and Jeanette stood at the table, and James has the three chipmunk sized crowns.

" Dexter, you managed to leave the movie film lot before it closed down with the others, and you at least made it to the semi finals, so I reward you third place", said James placing a bronze crown on Dexter's head.

" Chassidy congratulations on reaching the grand final, you may not be the winner, but you were the runner up, and I reward you second place", said James as he placed the silver crown on Chassidy's head.

" and Jeanette, I really congratulate you, you have made it 31 days through the movie games, you are the winner, and I reward you first place", said James and then he placed the gold crown on Jeanette's head.

" and I also reward you fifty thousand dollars", said James giving Jeanette the check.

" and now as this party is for the guests of honour Jeanette, Chassidy and Dexter, it's time to party", said James.

then the 32 campers partied through the night.

" it's also about time this season ended, Simon, Alvin may I speak with you two for just a moment", said James.

" yeah what is it", said Simon as he and Alvin went to James.

" I am going to leave soon, to Brazil for my holiday, when you get home there will be a note in the mail, please read it", said James. and then he left.

" Okay", said Simon.

" so how long is this party going to last", said Alvin.

" until everyone is gone, and those six are leaving", said Simon as he saw Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone (now changed back to human Simon), Max and Freg leaving the stage.

" they must have big plans for another adventure", said Alvin.

" yeah, 32 campers in the party, six have left and now there are 26", said Simon as the two went to congratulate Jeanette.

Dexter, Chassidy and Jeanette has made a toast with a drink in one hand and a chip in the other.

" to the movie games", they cheered, then Ryan went to Becca hoping he can have her back.

" hey Becca", said Ryan as he put his arm around her.

she took his off her shoulder and said.

" go away", said Becca.

" hey you, are you messing with my girl", said her new boyfriend Joe.

" yeah, what are you going to do about it", said Ryan.

Joe just picked Ryan up and threw him out the door.

Xander also left.

" so Becca, do you wanna go to McDonalds", said Joe.

" it's a date", said Becca as they both left the party, now there are only 22 campers left in the party.

" hey Simon", said Alvin.

" yeah", said Simon.

" do you think we should look through that note", said Alvin.

" maybe later, but right now lets just enjoy the part", said Simon, but then he saw Jason leave.

" hey Jason, where are you guys going", said Simon.

" well, David, Richard and Margaret have gone to the movies, and Joshua has gone to his scholarship, me and Judy are going to the park", said Jason as he has Judy wrapped around him.

" tell Jeanette I said congratulations", said Judy as both her and Jason left.

" and then there were sixteen", said Alvin.

* * *

after an hour of partying it soon to be time to go.

Jeanette, Chassidy and Dexter were having another drink of soda.

" well girls, I am going to be leaving", said Dexter.

" why", said Jeanette.

" well I am going to take Valerie, Cole and Chloe for some ice-cream, the store will close in half an hour, so see you later, and Jeanette, congratulations", said Dexter.

then he, his girlfriend and siblings, left, Fangster also left, so now there is only 11 campers still in the party.

then Chassidy and Jeanette decided to talk.

" well I guess after a whole month I am glad this is over", said Chassidy.

" yeah, last season only lasted 15 days, this one lasted 31", said Jeanette.

" well me and Michael are going, there is a lovely park near here and I am sure there is a beach too, congratulation Jean, and see you soon", said Chassidy as she wrapped her arms around Jeanette.

" yeah see you soon", said Jeanette. as then Chassidy and Michael then left.

" well now there are 9", said Simon as he, Alvin, Tom and Nichole are eating the chips they have crushed up into chipmunk sized.

" better make it 7 Simon, me and Nichole are going off", said Tom.

" where", said Alvin.

" home, there is an interesting show coming on and I don't want to miss it, see you later", said Nichole as both her and Tom have left.

" yeah see you", said Simon.

the 7 remaining chipmunks in the party Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Charlene were still in the party, there is still food on the table.

" I think Theodore is full", said Simon.

" yeah, it's also 8pm do you think we should leave", said Brittany.

" that's up to you guys, I am going to have a few more to eat before I go", said Charlene.

" well me and Simon are expecting something in the mail, so I guess we should see what it is", said Alvin as the six left the party.

" party for one", said Charlene. then she heard the music play.

" ah, my favourite song", she said as she danced to it.

* * *

the chipmunks and chippettes have arrived home. while the girls were cheering for Jeanette, both Alvin and Simon read the note.

" wow, you don't mean", said Alvin.

" a new season", said Simon.

" and we get to host it", said Alvin.

" what a surprise, said Simon.

" if we are going to host the show, what should it be called", said Alvin.

" how about the show involves the contestants going around the world in a jet", said Simon.

" awesome, and we also have found a name of the show too", said Alvin.

then they both said.

" THE AROUND THE WORLD GAMES".

" looks like we need some contestants", said Alvin.

" at least the note said James will give us $10,000 for the winner, and each of us $5,000 for doing the show", said Simon.

" we will need Theodore and the chippettes to help us, this show is going to be a big one", said Alvin.

" should we make an advertisement for the third season", said Simon.

" yeah, lets get started", said Alvin.

**THE END.**

**well how was that, the end, after one whole year I have finally finished it, I have started the story on the 15th of April and I have finished in the 15th of April one year later, I would have finished this story earlier if it wasn't for the writers block. but I have finished and have also made a surprise to of making a new story. this one is an OC battle so you can send in your OCs so I can put them in my new story, I can only allow Chipmunk OCs.**

**NAME:**

**GENDER:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**APPEARANCE: **

**EXTRA INFO: **

**for those who have sent their OCs in this story is welcome to send their OC's in the next story, I will be able to update it in over a week. and I must have them sent in by next week. and as for my other stories Simon Trotter and the Pebble of philosophy I will be doing that as well so I won't be discontinuing anything.**

**I also want to thank**

**alvinascar5 for sending me Tom and Nicole.**

**TheSimonette254 for sending me Michael and Chassidy.**

**AATC4EVER for sending me Dexter, Valerie, Cole and Chloe.**

**Maskedlord for sending me Fangster.**

**the story " The around the world games" will be coming soon, and until next time**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
